The Beginning of Paradise
by only1destiney
Summary: Ione always had a rough life and has many scars because of it. She continues to look towards the future and dreams of hope, but struggles to hide her demons. Growing up, she lost everything and later she is the captain of her own crew. As she travels she sees there can be beauty in the world, but evil still lurk in the shadows. Will she ever get her wish? slow build up
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first fan fiction idea that has been brewing in my head for over a month now and I've decided to finally put it in writing and see where it goes. I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

 _Prologue_

 _In the early winter morning hours of the day, a piercing scream can be heard throughout the holy city. Throughout the screams, the city lays silent as the snow continued to fall, ignoring the painful screeches and gasps of a woman. A priest is seen running into a large convent that stood in the middle of the town next to the even larger church that could hold all of the people of the holy city. As the priest continues to hurry throughout the building the screams grown louder as he nears a room with a nun waiting in the hall._

 _"Father Jenkins" the nun said as the priest came to a halt in front of the door where screams and talking can be heard on the other side of the door._

 _Concern washed over the Father's face. "How is she?" Sighing the nun looked at the door then back to the Father. "It's been eight hours since the whole process has started. She's exhausted, but she's still hanging in there. We've managed to keep her hydrated throughout the ordeal to give her a little more strength, but I believe that she is on her final pushes." As she finished speaking, a long shrill cry erupted from behind the room. Moments later and infant cry sounded._

 _Father Jenkins entered the room to see a woman laying on a bed drenched in sweat like she had fought the world. She was pale skinned, with white silver hair and and vibrant sapphire eyes. In her hands held a small crying baby with wisps of white hair if you were to look closely._

 _Father Jenkins continues over to the woman while the nuns and midwife help clean up. The woman continues to stare at the child who had quieted down. A proud smile spread on her face. "She's so beautiful", she gushed as she stroked her finger on the baby's cheek._

 _"So it's a girl Mara? May I?" asked the Father as Mara nodded and handed the child over. As he inspected the child, the baby yawed and slowly opened her eyes. Staring back at him was sapphire blue eyes. Identical to her mother's._

 _After looking at her, he gave the baby back to Mara. "She's a spitting image of you." "Thank you Father." , she said as she held her baby. Suddenly frowning, she looked at the Father. "She's so pure Father, but is she a sin? I broke my vow as a nun and I'm willing to pray for forgiveness for what I did, but that doesn't mean she will carry my sin also for being born in this world?"_

 _"No child." he sighed. "indeed you broke your vow, but don't forget you are human and everyone sins even nuns, even me, but we acknowledge what we have done and pray for forgiveness. The child is now one of God's many children so no, that child is not a sin, she is a gift."_

 _"What can I do know Father?"_

 _"Sadly you can't reclaim your position as a nun anymore since you are deciding to keep the child. I have a house up north at the edge of the city that you may have. We will gladly help you in anything you will need like food, and clothing for the child._

 _Tears pooled in her eyes as she nodded her thanks. "You've done so much for me, more than I could ever ask for. I must be such a disappointment for you. I'm sorry.", she said as she looked down._

 _Chuckling the father replied, "Mara when you first came to us wanting to join the covent, I was shocked. You were a very pretty girl that all the boys in the town wanted to marry. You crushed a lot of hearts back then, but I was happy to let you joined if that was what you wanted._

 _Looking Mara in the eye, he asked "You still won't tell me who fathered the child?"_

 _Frowning looking away she replied "I'm sorry Father I can't. That's one thing I can't answer. I made a promise"_

 _Rubbing his chin and frowning Father Jenkins reluctantly accepted her answer. He turned his attention back to the sleeping child. "Do you have a name for her yet?"_

 _Mara smiled brightly. "Yes I do. I went over it several times in my head and it fits her perfectly." Looking down at her daughter she said "Her name will be Ione. Paradise D. Ione."_

 **There you go guys! And if you are wondering her name is pronounced** **ie-O-nee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you are enjoying it so far! I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

Paradise D. Mara held on strong being a single mom. It was just her and little Ione in a small comfortable house on the edge of the city. True to his word Father Jenkins and the other nuns did get her food and clothing for them, but not wanting to be so dependent on the church, Mara went off to look for work. She found small jobs like cleaning houses or caring after gardens until she settled on working at the bar. It was long hours but she did make good money with the tips she earned from the customers. She also had a lot of admirers. The silver haired, blue eyed former nun was now a regular citizen with a child. All the hearts she broke when she was younger began to piece together with most offering her dates and even proposals. Mara being Mara kept it professional though. She thought it was flattering but she didn't want a relationship with anyone at the time. Her time was only dedicated Ione only.

Ione was indeed a beautiful child and it helped that she looked just like her mother. She loved going into town to stay with the nuns and priests when her mother went to work. Activities that would seem boring to others was exciting for her. She learned how to cook and sew from the nuns and Father Jenkins was a great story teller. He told stories of his brother who was sailing the seas studying wildlife on different islands. She heard of islands in skies and underwater cities home to mermaids. Soaking it up like a sponge, her imagination heightened at the thought of the world outside the Holy City. When she told her mom about the stories, Mara could smile down at her child.

"Yea Ione, that sounds like lots fun to be able to travel."

"Can I do that one day Mama?" Mara looked down at Ione with a thoughtful look, but it slowly disappeared and she finally nodded. "Why not."

Life was good for the Paradise family but it was never always like that. Blight Island was home to the Holy city. It is said to be one of the oldest early inhabitant places in the world and is home to the oldest religion. Everyone from all over the Blue seas come to pray and get their answers including pirates. Most of the patrons that live on the island are very religious and when hearing about Mara, the citizens turned their backs to her. She was a nun who broke her vows. No one has ever broken their vows. They were just imitating what she did to God. She turned her back to Him.

Mara tried to ignore it. She did feel it was punishment for the sin she committed and dealt with it. Sure she had friends who never were mean to her and some of the people in town did show her pity, she knew she deserved it. It was only worrisome when the people began to tell their kids about them resulting in the bad treatment of Ione by the children. One day Ione came home crying after playing outside. She had scrapes all over her face and some of her hair appeared to be cut off. Apparently Ione had been playing with some kids on the beach when they pushed her down on the rocks and proceeded to cut off locks of her hair. Horrified, Mara rushed to her daughter and scooped her in her arms and rocked back and forth to sooth the crying child.

"I don't understand what I did wrong!" Ione cried as she clung to her mother. "They called me a bad person and that I was never meant to be born. I'm a sin." Mara stroked her head and she tried to hold back her own tears. "You did nothing wrong baby. This is my fault, I'm sorry. You are not a sin Ione. No child is a sin, you are a blessing to me so don't believe what they say." Ione continued to cry but she nodded her head as she buried her face in her mother's chest. Mara could only look down at her daughter as tears pooled down her face.

XXXX

While working her shift a familiar face entered the bar. He was tall, pale like herself and had red hair and gold eyes. His name was Eustass Penn, a marine who grew up with Mara when they were kids.

"Mara is that you? What are you doing working at a bar? Shouldn't you be nunning in the church somewhere?" he smirked when he walked over and sat down on a stool. As she walked over his eyes gave a quick scan of the woman he always wanted. When he found out she went to become a nun, he was angry. How could she do this? He tried coaxing her out of it, but she remained adamant about joining the convent.

"Penn hello, how are you?" she smiled as she gave him a glass of whisky. "How's is life as a marine?"

"It's great kicking pirate asses and all. I'm just here visiting since I'm on vacation, but you still didn't answer my question Mara." He leaned closer on the table with smirk on his face.

Mara gave a hesitant smile as she wiped down the counter. "Um.. I left the convent, something came up and I couldn't be apart of it anymore. It was a great time in my life but now it's time to move on. Excuse me Penn I have to finish working" She finished wiping the counter and went to walk away. "Oi Mara what time do you get off?" She turned to look at the smiling man who's eyes were gleaming as though he caught his prey. "In a little while." she smiled and quickly left to help at the tables. Chuckling Penn took a swig of his whisky and muttered, "I'll wait."

An hour and a half later Father Jenkins came in holding a sleeping Ione nestled to his chest. "Hey Mara" he said in a low tone to not wake the sleeping child.

"Oh Father thank you so much for watching over her." she said waling over to take the child into her arms. "I'm happy to watch over her. I'll see you later, have a good night!" He went to hug Mara and soon left the bar.

Mara was getting ready to leave and went to grab her purse from behind the counter. "Cute kid." Mara whipped around to look at Penn who hasn't moved from his spot since she left to finish working. He was frowning as he looked over at the girl in her arms. "She yours?" he stated.

"Yes"

She gave a pointed look to Penn who still had a frown on his face. Suddenly he went to get up and walked over to her. "Come on I'll walk you home."

She kept silent and proceeded to walk out the bar holding Ione with Penn walking beside her. She kept her eyes straight but from the corner of her eyes she could see Penn staring at her in deep thought.

"So you got pregnant while you were still a nun. That's why you left the convent" he mused as he stoke his chin. Mara kept quiet for a few moments before she quietly responded "Yes"

"Wow Mara this is something I wouldn't expect for you to do. You were always the good girl but things happen. Don't worry, it's okay."

She stopped walking and turned to a smiling Penn. "It is?"

"Yea were aren't all perfect but can I ask a question? Who's the father?"

Mara took a deep breath before answering " It was a guy who came to the village some time ago. He died"

He remained still and continued to look at Mara then at Ione. He smirked "Well she is beautiful, she looks just like you" He went to stroke Ione's cheek with his rough hands causing the child to wince and shuffle in her sleep. He then went to wrap his arms around Mara and gave her a loose hug careful not to smush the sleeping child. Penn then looked down and smirked at the blushing and confused Mara "Can I see you again? I'm taking a job near the island will be frequenting the city a lot. Maybe we can catch up?"

"O-okay" replied the blushing woman. Chuckling, Penn released her from the hug and turned and walked away waving "Good night Mara. I'm taking you out for dinner and I won't say no for an answer"

Mara could only watch and the man walked away from her view. Smiling she looked down at her still sleeping daughter and said "Looks like things are looking up for us" not knowing how wrong she was.

XXXX

After many dates Penn popped the question to Mara which she gladly accepted. She liked the thought have being with someone who took care of her and showed her love. Sadly she could never love him as much as he lover her. Her heart was already spoken for. After they got married nine months later they welcomed a son named Eustass Kid. He came out with red hair and eyes gold like his father and boy did he cry a lot. Ione loved her brother with all her heart and was always by his side helping her mom. She loved how her brother would smile at her and coo when she rubbed his stomach. Having someone close to her age love her was an opportunity she wasn't going to let up. She still got teased and bullied whenever she went out, but lately she rather deal with that then her step father. Penn made it very clear that he didn't like her. He forbade her to call him papa. One time when she accidentally said it, he smack her hard on her small chest making her fall and wheeze while she tried to catch her breath. He only displayed this behavior whenever Mara was away at work. When her mom asked about the bruises or marks, she would just blame it on the neighborhood kids. Since Penn worked nearby, he was always home and watched over her when her mom went to work or did errands. Ione wasn't allowed to to leave the house or go to the church whenever Penn watched her. When she questioned it he would slap her. All she did in the house was house work like cleaning the dishes, scrubbing the floor and doing the laundry.

"Come on girl you can't be a free loader in this house. Me and your mom work too hard for you to be just sitting around. You have to earn your keep."

"Yes sir." she said as she continued to scrub the kitchen floors. As she scrubbed she noticed tears falling down arms, her own tears. She hated it here, she wished she could go back to when it was just her and her mom, but then there wouldn't be Kid. Kid and her mom were the only ones that kept her happy in this house with Penn. She didn't want to tell her mom since Penn said that her mom wouldn't believe her and it would be her fault for breaking up their family. She didn't want to make her mom sad so she continued to lie about her bruises.

"Onie!" a childlike voice said as footsteps come from behind he six year old. She turned around and saw that it was Kid. He recently turned three years old was a very energetic and very mischievous, but Ione still loved him. His eyes were set on her with a frown that turned into a cheesy smile.

"Come play!" lifting his arms up resulting in his goggles that he was wearing to fall over his eyes. It was a birthday present that her mom help her buy for him since he loved the loved playing with his mechanic toy set and insisted on wanting goggles to imitate a mechanic he saw in the streets with goggles.

She smiled and wiped her tears "Okay Kiddy, just give a second please." as she hurried to finish cleaning the floor. When she finished she walked to the living room to see Kid coloring. "See Onie I colored you a ocean and boat" showing Ione the scribbles. "I like it Kiddy" she smiled and went to lay on her stomach and color herself.

When she was doing the finishing touches on her picture she felt a very heavy weight on her back. She thrashed and turned as she tried to get the pressure off her back since she couldn't breathe. After a few seconds the pressure was lifted and Ione turned to see Penn looking down her with a scowl on his face and his foot lifted. Sapphire eyes meeting gold eyes.

"What are you doing?" he growled. His eyes slanted and glaring at her. Trembling and wheezing she said "I was just playing with Kid. I finished the floor like you asked" Penn grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her to meet face to face.

"Common sense would be to find another chore to do, I know the bathroom needs cleaning but I didn't think I would need to tell you. How disappointing." He threw Ione to the ground leaving her to cry in pain from falling on her leg. Kid ran to his sister to see if she was okay as his body shook out of fright.

Penn crossed his arms and looked down at the crying children in front of him. Sighing he said "why don't you have a break Ione. Go outside and get some fresh air."

Ione froze. Have a break? Go outside?

"You work so hard, you must want a break. Why don't you go to the beach and lay in the sand. Here fill this bottle with sand for me please." he said in a sickly sweet voice giving her a little glass tube. If this was another time she would have been ran out the house, but from the pain radiating in her right knee it was going to be a painful journey. The beach was about three miles away.

"Thank you sir" she gritted as she slowly stood up and walked out the house.

"But Poppa her leg is hurt!"

"Shut up Kid. Go color me a picture."

It took Ione almost an hour to reach the sea side with her knee cap swelling to an ugly size. As she reached the sad, she dropped to the ground carful not to land on her right knee and turned to lay on her back. The sun was slowly setting creating this beautiful mixture of pink yellow and blue in the sky. Birds flew in the sky as Ione sunk into deep thought.

If I was a bird, I would carry mommy and Kiddy over the sea to a new Island where we can live together and have fun without Penn she thought. No more mean kids teasing her and bullying her to tears. No more Penn hurting her and making her cry and scared. That's the life that she wants.

A growl from her stomach interrupted her thoughts signaling its need for food. With a sigh, she sat up to look around. There was nothing but sand and water. Giving she took the tube out of her pocket and filled it with sand so that Penn would know she made it to the beach. Getting up she limped along the shoreline, trying to enjoy her freedom here until she had to go back to her hell. as she continued walking, her blue eyes caught a white circular object in being pulled to the shore by the waves. Curious Ione walked towards the object and grabbed it from the water.

It was a fruit.

Was it a melon? It was pale white with a green spiral stem. Odd maybe it wasn't ripe yet. Ione investigated further by using a rock to split the fruit in half. It was inside and it didn't appear to have any seeds. Hungry decided to take a bite of the fruit. You never know and she was starving. As the fruit went to mouth and she started to chew, he blue eyes opened and she grimaced.

"Oh gross!" spitting out the remains of the taste out her mouth. Well it was worth a shot. Seeing as it was getting darker out, Ione made the long painful journey of walking back home. Hopefully her mom made something special so that she could get rid of that fruit taste.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is kind of heavy but things are starting to happen now. I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

Today was one of those rare special days. Today it was just going to be Ione, Kid, and Mara. Penn had to report to the near Marine base to go over some work and Mara had the day off. Ione was so ecstatic that she couldn't stop smiling the whole morning. The morning consisted of the family making breakfast together. Ione helped Mara make pancakes while Kid being the destructive child he was opted squeezing oranges to make juice making a mess everywhere. Soon the mess was bigger when Ione threw flour on Kid then on Mara resulting in a flour fight.

"Oi mama what are we doing today?" Kid's face was stuffed with pancakes and flour residue was all over his face making him look ridiculously cute.

"That's gross Kiddy, don't talk with your mouth full. You're spitting food everywhere." Ione laughed as Kid stuck his tongue out at her.

Mara enjoying the happy atmosphere replied, "I was planning on just going to the city square since there's the spring festival where you guys can pick apples, and have lots of sweet. Does that sound like fun?"

"YAY!" the children chorused and got up to hug their mother who returned started laughing. After cleaning up the trio made their way into the city square. One of the main foods that are grown in the Holy city were apples. The trees here grew the biggest apples in all of the Blue Sea and each spring there is a festival celebrating the God given apples. The square was buzzing with people and their families doing some of the activities like taking cooking classes at local bakeries to make apple bread, picnicking, archery to see who can stick the most apples in a single shot based on speed and strength, and so on.

The family instead went apple picking. Luckily the trees were so big that there was a ladder and walkway through the branches for children to pick without having trouble reaching the branches if they were on the ground. The siblings ran to start picking apples while their mom sat on a bench and watched her children have fun on these rare outings.

Mara never really had time for her young family when having to work. With Penn being a marine she thought that she would get to spend more time with her kids, but he insisted on her keeping her job. Something about saving up and keeping money away for a rainy day. As much as she could love Penn, it seemed as though he's been more distant. The tentative loving man was fading away. He became more irritable and whenever she tried to talk to him he would just brush it off and leave. The sex was not enjoyable also. He only came for her when he been out drinking.

All thoughts aside, they only thing she cared about was her children. Kid was her little man; her baby boy. She loved seeing his cheery grin even though he can be a little bit naughty. One time he put a frog in her bathroom sink, scaring her half to death when it jumped on her face. After scolding Kid, she couldn't stay mad at him and laughed about it with him. Then there was her sweet Ione. It made her sick to see Ione looking down and depressed everyday. She was hardly ever as cheery as she used to be, only showing spurts of enthusiasm when she came home or when they went on outing together. She would have thought the bullying from the kids in town would lessen up as time went on, but it looked as if it was getting worse. Everyday was a new injury or bruise. She would have bruises from her head all the way down to her legs. She even fractured her wrist. Penn said he will talk to the parents— when? she didn't know.

The sound of crying brought Mara out of her thought. Quickly looking up she saw Ione walking over to her holding a basket of apples and dragging a crying Kid with her. As she closer Mara could see Ione's right eye swelling and blood draining down her face. Horrified, Mara got up and ran to her kids.

"My God what happened" Mara pulled out a handkerchief and held it to Ione's nose to stop the bleeding. "Some kids threw an apple and it… it hit Onie in the face! Then one of them kicked her when she was on the floor!" Kid cried as he hugged his mom shaking.

Ione remained quiet and only looked away. Her blue eyes unfocused. "Ione…" Ione turned to look at her mother and formed a small smile "It's okay mama I'm fine. I've had worse don't worry."

"But it's not fine!" Kid yelled as he continued to cry. Startled, Ione went to hug Kid only to be pushed away. "It's not fair! Why do people hate Onie? She's the best person in the whole world. If I was bigger I could help her, but I'm too small. It's not fair!"

It broke Mara's heart seeing her children like this. It was all her fault. "I'm so sorry baby I'm so sorry I can't protect you like a mother should." Bursting into tears she hugged her children hoping to give them as much comfort as she could. "Penn said he was going to speak to the people and their kids, but i'll do it myself since it isn't working."

"Papa hurts Onie too! I hate him!"

"Kid!" Ione yelled eyes wide as she looked at her mother.

Mara stood still as a statue trying to process what she just heard. Her body tense except for her hands that started to shake as she placed them on Ione's cheeks forcing her to make eye contact. In a hoarse whisper she said "Is this true?"

Ione didn't know what to say. She was scared. On one side she was relieved that the secret was finally out in the open, but now this meant that her family was going to be torn apart. She's not going to believe her. Penn said so. She's going to be alone and it was her fault. Tears starting streaming down her face as she looked at her mother.

"Mama I…I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin our family. I was a bad girl that's all, it's okay" she cried barely getting any breaths from her constant crying. Mara put her arms around her daughter and held her close while trying to hold back her own tears that threatened to fall again. "It's not okay baby. Thank you for telling me. Your'e such a brave girl, I'm so proud of you."

Moments past as the family embraced each other, Mara was the first to break the bond. Grabbing the basket of apples, she turned to her children and smiled "Say how about we swing by the church and you guys can make delicious treats with the apples you picked. I know that the sisters will be excited to you guys. I mean the last time they saw Kid he was a baby."

The children nodded and followed their mother. When they entered they met face to face with a surprised nun. "Mara! Good lord how are you!" she went to hug Mara then turned only to have her legs tackled by Ione. "Sister Marcie I missed you!" she said into the nuns stomach. Sister Marcie returned the hug then turned to see the young boy standing defensively beside his mother. "Oh my is this Kid? He's gotten so big! Such a handsome big boy you are." After hearing this Kid puffed his chest and smiled sheepishly being called a big boy.

"Marcie is Father Jenkins in?"

"He's in his office looking over some paper work"

"Okay could you please watch over the kids for me? I need to speak to him real quick."

"Sure Mara go right ahead" Mara smiled then proceeded to walk to down the hallway. Sister Marcie turned to look at the children only to frown when she saw Ione's bruised eye and blood crusted nose. Ione seeing her reaction quickly retorted "Oh I got in a little accident. Don't worry everything is fine now" looking at the Sister under her long eyelashes. Kid went to say something when Ione's hand went over his head to push his goggles over his eyes. He protested and glared at his older sister fixing his goggles back on his head. Marcie didn't believe any of it but, she will let it slide for now.

"Why don't we do into the kitchen and make an apple pie from scratch" gesturing towards the basket of apple on the floor. Kid's eyes sparkled and he cheered up and down in approval. Ione simply smiled and grabbed the basket following after the Sister to the kitchen.

When the pie was put in the oven, Kid was toying with a broken watch he found on the kitchen counter in an attempt to fix it. Sister Marcie looked at Ione sat the kitchen table watching.

"Ione why don't I clean your nose for you so that you can look like the pretty girl you are." she chirped. Ione only shrugged and followed the nun.

Ione sat on the bathroom counter and watch as the nun gathered q-tips and soap. Marcie started cleaning Ione's nose with the soapy q-tip, flinching only when a sensitive spot was touched.

"I know you have been having trouble with the people in this city. Spreading lies to their children and having them hurt you. I'm sorry."

Uncomfortable, Ione only shrugged "It's okay."

"No it isn't." she stated, repeating what her mother and brother said hours ago. "It's not right. None of this is yours or your mother fault with how things came to be. Please don't resent her .It's unforgiving with the way the so called saints act in this town. It goes against everything in our faith." she retorted setting the blooded q-tip down.

"I don't hate mama, but I am a sin right? My mom broke her vows, so this is punishment right?" Ione said looking at the sister with questioning eyes. It make sense right? You reap what you sow.

Marcie sighed and looked at Ione with a slight smile, her eyes raking over Ione's features. "You are so much like your'e mother it's scary" she chuckled. "Your mom fell in love with your father and had you. Yes she broke her vows but she prayed and was forgiven. She gave up her nunship to raise you. If you think that you are a sin, you are sadly mistaken cause your mom gave you that key element that trumps all sins. Love"

"Love?"

"Yes love. Our faith is based on love and forgiveness. Those two things are a great tool in helping a person to become greater person. Forgiveness helps people accept what has happened and to move on without the negativity even if it hurts. Love can be complicated and it comes in many forms, but still has that same great feeling. You my dear have unconditional love. No matter what you do, your mom will always love you no matter what. That's pretty special you know"

Ione was speechless and started to get a warm feeling inside her tummy. _I am lucky to have someone like her. She does everything for me and Kid, never complaining always smiling despite her past. She doesn't hold regrets._

Ione embraced Sister Marcie in a hug giving her thanks.

"Mama is cool huh?" Marcie could only smile at the grinning girl.

When Ione excited the bathroom with the nun they saw Father Jenkins walking towards them with a smile on his slightly wrinkled face.

"Ah Ione I came by to say your mom had to the house to do an errand. She said to come back when the pie is done and that they would have that with ice-cream."

"Oh that sounds good!" she said and ran into the kitchen to tell her brother.

"That poor girl." the Father said when she was out of sight. Sister Marcie could only nod in agreement.

"Yes she has had a hard life but she will over come it. I'm sure of it."

"Do you know how she got those injuries?"

"Those damn kids of the claimed saints in our town. It's disgusting."

"Not as disgusting as your step father giving you the same treatment as those children."

Marcie look at Jenkins shocked at what she just heard.

"Im s-sorry did.."

"Yes he's abusing her. Mara just told me."

Tears welled up in the sister's eyes as she thought of the sweet silver haired girl. All this time she's been having to go through that. From outside and her own home.

"What's Mara going to do about it?"

"She's going to leave the city. Eustass should be gone until tomorrow so, she's going to take the kids and leave on the apple goods ship that's sailing to Comp Island in the South Blue. They are leaving tonight."

Marcie remained silent. She was going to be sad at the thought of her friend and children leaving, but she couldn't be selfish. Their lives were at stake.

XXX

"Are you sure you can carry that?" Ione watched as Kid balanced the large apple pie in his had trying hard not to trip over his feet.

"I'm a man, I got it" he declared. Ione shook her head at her brother. Something tells her he's going to be a pain when he get's older.

There house came up in the distance as they continued walking. As they got closer the lights were on.

"Lat one there is a rotten egg" Ione started in a sprint faintly hearing her brother yelling saying she was a cheater.

She ran though the door only to stop in her tracks. She wanted to throw up and thought she would any second. Eyes widen, face paled and she started shaking at the sight in front of her. Her mother was laying on the floor… in a pool of blood.

Ione screamed and ran toward her mother in a desperate attempt to save her. Mara was laying on her back with three stab wounds on her chest. She was breathing but barley.

"Mommy…" Ione whimpered placing her hands on her mothers face. Her eyes fluttered opened at the contact only to widen more at what she saw.

"What are you saying mommy" Ione tried to listen to what her mother was trying to say throughout the heavy gasps.

"Run…"

A heavy hand clamped down on the back of Ione's neck startling her. She felt herself being lifted up and thrown away from her mother. When she got up, she looked and saw it was Penn. Penn's normally golden eyes were now a frightening black. His hair was a mess and his clothes was disheveled. She could smell that he has been drinking.

"Well well if it isn't my troublesome step daughter. Look what you made me do." he said pointing to her mother on the floor.

Grinning he started walking closer to Ione. "I come home early to see that my wife is leaving me and planning on taking my son with her. My whole family. How fucked up is that!" He leered at the scared girl.

"Leave her alone please" Mara gasped as she struggled to breathe.

"You are in no position to speak _sweetheart._ So Ione you see what you did. This is all your fucking fault. If you wasn't born I would have had a great life with Mara, maybe even had a daughter of my own, but you tore my family apart. You got anything to say? If you apologize I might let you live. I mean you look like your mom, so it'll be the same." he grinned widely at the shaking Ione who hadn't moved from her spot.

Penn went to grab Ione only to be kicked in his leg. She tried to run, but was pulled back when her grabbed her hair. He pulled her small body close to his gigantic frame. He forced her head up and saw the crying girl, begging him to stop. Penn squatted and brought his lips to her lips forcefully kissing her. She tried desperately to flee, but she was trapped in his clutches. This shouldn't be happening! This is wrong! Ione managed to free one of her arms and made a feeble attempt to get him off of her. To her surprise he did.

When she opened her eyes she saw that Penn was across the room on the floor. Ione was confused and didn't know what happened and so was Penn.

"What the fuck you demon!" Penn got up and charged at Ione only to be slammed back against the wall when she through her hands up.

Ione slowly turned her hands around and looked at them. There was nothing different about them and in confusion she looked down at her mom who also looked as confused as she was.

Penn got up without saying a word and pulled out a knife from behind his back. The same knife he used to stab her mother. He circled Ione slowly and said "I'm going to gut you like a fish" then he thrust his knife at her.

Ione put her hand up and watched as the knife slipped from his hand and and flew back to pierce him in the center of his neck. He looked down in shock and made chocking sounds only to sway back and forth then finally fall making gurgling sounds that stopped soon after.

She killed him.

She killed him.

She killed Eustass Penn.

She actually killed one of the people who made her life living hell and she felt relieved. That soon faded when she heard something drop. She turned around to see her little brother Kid looking at the sight of his parents on the floor in blood. The freshly made apple pie laid broken on the floor. Ione made a move to walk over to the boy slowly grabbing his hand and walking him over to their mother.

Mara looked at her children with heartbroken eyes, tears pooling down her face like Ione's. Kid was emotionless. He didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like a good mother should" she coughed and went to grab Ione's hand and held it tight.

"You did protect us! You are a great mom so don't say that!" Ione yelled tears falling down her face.

Mara looked at Ione and gave a small smile. She took a deep breath and looked at her. "Ione you need to take your brother back to the church now. Father Jenkins will help you leave the city. There's a boat sailing to the south blue."

"But I don't want to leave! What about you!" It broke her heart to see her daughter in such distress. She knew her time was coming and she couldn't waste it without saying what she needed to say.

"God is giving you a chance to live so you have to take it. My time is up, but I'll always be with you. I had a wonderful time being your mother. Your the best children I could ever ask for I love you both so much!"

Ione went to hug her mom bring Kid down with her so that Mara could hug both of them. With final sigh she said "Go"

Ione stood up and wiped her eyes and looked at her mother for a final time, then grabbed her brothers hand and ran out the house. Mara closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

When they got to the church they met with Father Jenkins.

"She's dead." he mused and looked at the children. Kid hasn't said a word and stared off with glazed eyes. Too much trauma for someone that young. Ione was surprisingly calmed. Her eyes were red from the crying earlier, but could shed anymore tears. Jenkins put his head in his hands and rubbed his face.

"Well let's get you on that boat it leaves in an hour." he said making a move to leave.

"I'm not going just yet." He turned to look at the girl.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving yet. I want to bury her."

"Child I can do th—"

"No. It's not your job. It's my job."

Jenkins wanted to argue about how unnecessary it was but when he saw the look in her eye he kept quiet. There was nothing but determination. Her eyes looked as though she aged 50 years. It frighten him.

"Okay do what you have to do, but be back in an hour. If you're not back we are leaving without you."

"Thank you" she went to hug Father Jenkins then walked over to the emotionless boy. Putting her hands on his face and turning to look at him she said. "I'll be back don't you worry. I love you Kiddy." He remained quiet. She gave him a quick hug and walked out the church.

Ione felt as if she was in a nightmare. The day started off so well and ended so badly. Her mother is dead and her brother will never be the same. She could still hear Penn saying "It's your fault" over and over in her head. Was it her fault? Maybe she's cursed. And what was that weird thing she did with her hands? She didn't even touch him. Was she a demon? A devil? Satan himself?

While going over the questions in her head, there was a loud explosion and she felt her body being thrown sideways. Her left side was throbbing in pain as she turned to see what happened. When she looked up she saw that one of the buildings has been destroyed. The whole building was on fire and smoking. She heard people start screaming and panicking. Another explosion sounded. Was someone attacking the city? before she could figure it out the front side of the destroyed building started coming down on Ione. She tried to move but couldn't get far enough with her injury. She then looked at her hands and brought them up in front of her. The building kept falling and Ione was sure she was going to die until it stopped ten feet from hitting her. Her arms still raised she tried to figure out what to do next. She was injured and tired and her arms were starting to shake. In one last effort she pushed her hands forward and focused on pushing the stone wall back. Slowly the wall started to move back the opposite direction. Ione kept this action until the wall fell on the opposite side making a loud crash.

She did it. Whatever she just did. She tried to stay away and alert incase someone came, but her body had other plans. As she was falling into unconsciousness she heard the faint sounds of feet approaching. As it got closer her vision blurred and the only thing should see was this large outline of pink. All she could hear was :

"Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter finally up! I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

 _What happened?_ Ione woke to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She was on a large bed in an equally large room. It was probably bigger than her living room and kitchen combined. As she sat up in the bed, she noticed bandages on her arm leg and torso and that she was wearing a white dress. Confused she got off the bed and walked around. In the corner there was a mirror and Ione went to view herself. Her black eye looked like it healed and the swelling in her nose was gone. _How long was I here for. What happened to the city?!_ Flashes of the last things she remembered crashed in her head. Her mother was dead, she killed Penn, and the city was attacked. Was her brother okay? Her brother was her only family she had. She need answers and quick.

Ione ventured out of the room into the huge hallway. This place looked to be like a mansion. She found a staircase that lead down to another floor. Wow this place has more than two floors! When she got to the bottom, she head the sounds of people's voices coming from down the hall. She walked closer to the voices and come across a room with…. strange people.

There was a a girl about her age with a maid's uniform and a large boy running around a couch that held a sleeping man. He was tall and had looked to be clown makeup because of his smeared red lips stick. On the opposite couch sat a big man with sunglasses with a hat and woman with orange and blond hair. Next to them standing up was a scary guy wearing a gas mask. In front of the couches stood a desk with a man sitting behind with with his feet up. He wore a pink feathered cloak much similar to the sleeping man's black cloak. He had wild blonde hair and wore these dark red sunglasses that concealed his eyes. What interested or maybe disturbed Ione the most was his face splitting grin that covered his whole face.

Ione saw movement from the corner of her eye and saw the makeup man woke up. In an instant he got up to hit the kids only to fall over on his back. Ione made a move to back up only to feel this slime falling on her shoulders. She looked up and saw a man that looked to be melting and had snot dripping out of his nose.

"Behehe what do we have here?" he went to grab her making her shriek and fall on her back to scoot away from the slimy man.

"Trebol don't scare out guest now" the pink feathered man chuckled looking at Ione with interest.

"Look Buffalo, she's awake!" The little maid came running over to Ione who was getting up and rubbing her soar leg. "I'm Baby 5 and this is Buffalo" pointing to the big teeth boy. _Strange names_ Ione thought looking at the pair.

"My god she's so precious! She might even become just as beautiful as me when she gets older" the two colored hair woman chimed from the couch with a dreamy look on her face.

"Umm thank you, but may I ask a question? Where am I and what happened to my city?" Ione asked the crowd.

The feathered man chuckled and came around in front of the desk towering over her frame. "Such manners you have. Well my dear you are in the home of the Donquixote Pirates. I'm Donquixote Doflamingo. You were pretty hurt when I found you two days ago. My apologizes to your town but we had to fight off some marines that found us in your city. I can get a little messy." _It was two days ago! What about Kid? I hope that he is still alive, he has to be. They were heading heading towards the ship when she left. And these pirates destroyed the city, but I guess it wasn't their fault since they had to deal with the marines._ Ione never personally met pirates before nor had a reason to fear them. Her mother talked about a friendly pirate she met and said highly things about him.

Breaking out of thought and finally smiling Ione said, "It's okay. Um my name is Ione. Thank you for helping me when I was injured." her blue eyes showing nothing but gratitude.

"You were in pretty bad shape when I found you. Corazon here bandaged you up." pointing to the clown makeup man on the couch who looked disinterested in the conversation. She went to say thank you but he didn't seem to care and continued to read his paper. "but something caught my eye before I came." Doflamingo then put his hand on his chin in mock thought. "A building was about to fall on you only it stopped and moved falling in the opposite direction." his face split into a wide grin looking down at the nervous girl.

" I don't know. It was the second time that night I did something like that. I didn't want to die so I put my hands in front of me and that happened." It was easier to just tell the truth since she had no idea either of what happened. Maybe they can help her.

"It was your second time you say?" Doflamingo said leaning in close to her.

"Yes the first time I used it was when I killed my stepfather." she stated not breaking eye contact with Doflamingo.

"Eh!? Why would you kill your stepfather?" Buffalo exclaimed looking at the girl in shock. She didn't look like the type to kill let alone hurt anyone. "How?"

"A knife it was an accident! He.. he killed my mama." she whispered looking down. All the pain she tried to forget came rushing back in waves. _I can't cry. I cried enough already._

Doflamingo stayed silent and studied the girl with a slight frown.

"Show me"

"What?" Ione asked looking up

"Show me your ability" he grinned and moved to his desk and grabbed a pen, holding it up. "Move this pen"

Ione looked at the pen that layer grasped in his hand. It should be easy. She moved a person, a knife, and a building. A pen should be nothing complicated. Ione put her hand out in front of her and tried to focus to bring the pen to her. Nothing happened as she did this. She tried again and the same thing happened. Maybe she should use both her hands and so she did. After moments of doing this nothing happened. Why isn't it working.

While trying to get the pen to float from Doflamingo's hand, the gas faced man pulled a gun out and pointed it at Ione causing everyone to freeze.

"Gladius what are you doing!" cried Baby 5 scared at the thought of the white haired girl being shot. He remained quiet and kept his gun pointed.

Ione was scared shitless. This is her second time facing death in the span of less than three days. She put her hands up in a feeble attempt to shield herself from the gunman. _I don't want to die! Not right now._ she thought as tears began to fall down her face. Suddenly there was a loud bang.

Nobody said a word except for Ione who closed her eyes and screamed expecting to feel pain only it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a bullet floating in front of her hands. Amazed Ione moved her hand, in also moving the bullet with it. She held her palm up and the bullet floated above it. She then flick her fingers sending the bullet back the Gladius who ducked from getting shot.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. Now he probably want's to kill her with something else. All ill thoughts vanished when she heard laughter from around the room.

"What's so funny?"

Trebol who was laughing said, "That's funny kid. You get shot at and could have died, but you say sorry when you shoot at the guy who shot at you BEHEHE!"

What's wrong with these people.

Doflamingo who was chuckling walked up and rubbed Ione's head "My my you are quite extraordinary my dear. You have so much potential to be great. Join my crew" he said running his fingers through her white hair.

Did she really want to join a pirate crew, she should be searching for her brother but how? She was weak and no idea of where to start. What if he was dead?

"Join our family Ione!" Baby 5 ran and embraced the girl. Baby 5 always wanted another girl around rather than just having Buffalo to spend time with.

Ione was startled by this. They wanted her to join their crew. Their family. She had nowhere to go if she declined the offer, so she had not much of a choice. Returning the hug she smiled and said "Okay"

Baby 5 cried while the others shook their head at her emotional antics. Doflamingo grinned and walked back to his desk. "This is excellent. Children show our new member around the place."

The kids quickly dragged Ione out the door almost making her trip on the leftover snot/slime Trebol dropped on the floor.

"Behehe Doffy, what are your plans for her?" asked Trebol interested in what the young master wanted with the new member.

"She does have some interesting talents." Gladius inquired.

"And she's so cute!" piped Jora with stars in her eyes of the thought of the girl.

"Agreed she will defiantly be a beauty when she becomes older, but for now I'm more interested in her devil fruit talents. Her ability will be a big benefit for us." grinned Doflamingo. Oh yes this girl was a wonderful treasure to have. "What do you think Corazon?" Corazon gave a small shrug and continued reading.

Ione learned a lot through out her tour of the Donquixote manor. She had already gotten use to Baby 5's emotional bursts and learned about her knack of wanting to please people. She damn near killed herself when she and Buffalo got into an argument and he told her she should just die and she was willing to shoot herself much to Ione's horror. She also found out that the powers she possessed was because of a devil fruit she ate. That fruit melon she found on the beach was probably it. No wonder it tasted bad.

Almost everyone in the "family" had devil fruit powers except for Baby 5 and Doffy's, he insisted she called him Doffy, brother Corazon. He never talks because of his traumatic past which Ione understood, but that still didn't stop her from talking to him even though he hates kids, hell mostly all the elites hates kids. This was nothing new to her. She had worse experiences, but the thing that made her nervous about Corazon was his clumsiness. He would fall over on nothing and would set himself on fire when he smoked. She would always rush to his aide to put him out while the others laughed at the scene. Mostly everyone ignores it when he does this since it's everyday but Ione didn't want to see him burn to death.

Training was horrendous. Gladius was easy since she was able to repel all the bullets fired at her. Old man Lao G did not hold back one bit. She just assumed that with her powers she wouldn't need to learn how to fight hand to hand combat. Boy was she wrong. She wasn't the best at getting hits but her defense was impenetrable. Thats was until she froze him and was able to get some hits. Same with Diamante; that person hating sadist. If Ione didn't have her powers she would have been skewed from all sides.

Aside from the training she did enjoy her time with her new family. She liked hanging out with Baby 5 and Buffalo even though at times she wanted to be alone. Usually she would get a book and find Corazon napping or reading a newspaper in his room and sit with him. He didn't seem to mind since she stayed quiet, but she could feel him examining her at times. Jora was like those outrageous aunts that you would want to run away from. She would always take her and make her try on these different outfits and do her hair in weird fashions and talk about how well she would looked painted much to Ione's annoyance. It's not like she hated dressing up, it was just Ione was a simple girl. She would rather wear her hair down than up and wear clothes that was easy to get out of. Luckily for her that attention faltered when Jora found Dellinger the newest member of the family. He was cute and he was a human and fishman hybrid much to Ione's astonishment, but she still liked him even though she almost lost a finger when she put her finger in his mouth. Yea her new family was strange but she was strange too in her own way.

Then there was Doflamingo.

It took a while for Ione to get used to his presence. He was the leader after all, but she didn't know if it was his dark laugh, face cracking grin, or his dark red glasses something was off about him. Despite this he was helpful in figuring out the lengths of her powers.

"Ione try to lift everything in this room" he grinned hunched over at the girl by his feet. They were currently in the weaponry room with knives, crossbows, axes, machetes, and etc were lying around them.

"But Doffy, I.." she went to say but he grabbed her face and looked at her through his red eye unseeing glasses. "Now now my little dove. Don't doubt your capabilities. How will you know unless you try?" he released her face and nodded for her to continue.

Sighing Ione put her arms out and focused her devil fruit powers. She could only sense the objects in her arms path but couldn't sense everything. Frustrated she gave up and looked at Dolfamingo in defeat.

"I can't I can only levitate the objects that my hands point to."

"Do you need to use your arms to levitate?"

"I think so."

Doflamingo pondered on this for a few moments. "Don't use your hands."

It was worth a shot. Ione put her hands down and closed her eyes trying to sense everything a rounder her. At first she didn't feel anything until she felt some tingling throughout her body and felt everything around her. Simultaneously all the objects in the room began to rise. Using her hands she moved the objects around and one by one put them back in there stationed places. When she was done she heard clapping behind her.

"That was excellent my little dove. I expect nothing less from you" Doflamingo come and rubbed her head in a soothing manner. Smiling Ione went and hugged him in his legs since she was so short. "Thank you Doffy!"

Chuckling he said, "Anything for my little dove."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter is up! Also a special thanks to TheAlleyKat and CaptainCommanderLucy for their lovely reviews and inputs. You guys rock! I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

"Hey I think we are going on a mission after in the morning!" Baby 5 busted into the kitchen to see Ione making dinner. Baby was bubbling in excitement at the thought of finally getting to get out of the house and go on an adventure. Ione herself wasn't too excited. Being in the house with the whole crew was fine since it was big enough to have some space from people but, in the ship there was no such thing as privacy. She shuddered at the thought while stirring the pot of sauce. She was the unofficial cook of the family, one title that she didn't mind. No one didn't really cook. They usually got takeout for dinner before she came, but her cooking was very much appreciated.

As she finished the sauce, she quickly readied a bottle and handed it to Baby 5. "Can you please give this to Dellinger? I believe it's time for his dinner too" she smiled and saw the other girl run off excited of the fact she was needed.

Being alone Ione's mind drifted off to her dilemma of wanting to get out and search for her brother. She did feel confident in her abilities and was saving some money from her earnings of being a Donquixote pirate. Maybe if she asked Doflamingo if she could leave to search for her brother.

Almost on cue footsteps sounded in the kitchen to reveal the grinning Doflamingo himself leaning on the door frame watching Ione fix the plates. "I don't know where I would be without you my little dove." The term of endearment casually rolling off his tongue. Ione could only smile having gotten use to his habits of popping in on her. _Well here goes nothing._

"Doffy may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." he said and walked closer to the girl.

"Umm I was wondering if it was possible that I could go out and search for my brother? I've gotten pretty strong over the last couple of months and I think I'm capable of the journey. When I find him I will come back of course" she looked up in determination to show him that she was strong and ready for it.

Doflamingo however remained silent thinking about the question. Finally he gave an answer "I will have to decline your request."

 _What?_

Ione quickly stuttered "But Doffy wh… why" at that moment she felt as though her dreams were crushed.

Doflamingo crouched down and put a hand on her cheek. "It's not that I don't doubt your capabilities, you have been training well but you are still a child that the world could easily swallow up. I'm only doing this to protect you. I'm sure your brother is fine. He's probably with that priest being greatly taken care of"

"But what if he isn't! Can't I take someone with me!" she exclaimed.

"Ione" he said firmly making her instantly shut up as she looked at his serious face. He quickly covered it up and smiled. "Now I don't wan't here anymore about this. Right now you are needed here. I promise when you are older I will let you find him."

Ione sniffed a couple of times and quietly asked "You promise?"

Doflamingo's face broke in a grin "I promise." Ione went and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to give him a brief hug while he rubbed her back saying "There there my little Dove."

After dinner Ione retired early for the night. She was tired but also bummed out about not being able to find her brother. She contemplated leaving but would risk being caught and having to face Doflamingo's wrath. She never had it directed at her, but saw what could happen to whoever it was aimed at. He was a man not to be messed with.

Sighing Ione put on her nightgown and went to bed dreading the morning to come.

 _"Ione" who's calling me name? Ione awake to find herself on a beach with the sounding of the waves rocking back and forth. She quickly looked around to see how she got there until she sees a familiar face in the distance._

 _"Mama?" she whispered and got up in a daze to walk over to the figure in all white. The figure gave a warm smile and held her arms out. It was her._

 _Ione set out in a sprint, tears streaming down her face at the sight of her beloved mother. She crashed into her and caged her arms around her mom burying her face in chest as her emotions gave away._

 _"MAMA! I missed you!" her muffled cries vibrated on her mother's chest. Her mother just held her rocked her back in forth, rubbing her back. "Baby i've missed you everything is going to be okay." It was going to be okay because she was finally here before her. After a few minutes, Ione pulled away to stare up at the older woman. Blue met blue._

 _"Mama I—" she started to say until a knife came slicing through her mother. Squirting blood all over. Her mother gave a cry and fell into her young daughter's arms as the girl stared in horror._

 _"MAMA!" she screamed as the life in her mother's eye's quickly faded. Ione looked up to see the person who caused this._

 _"This is all your fault you little bitch." spat Penn her former stepfather. He grinned menacingly as he advanced forward with a knife in his hand. Ione fell on her put and scooted back while still holding onto her mother's bloody body. She attempted to use her powers by lifting her hand up at Penn but nothing was happening._

 _"That won't work here bitch." he chuckled looking at Ione's fear stricken face. "This all could have been avoided it you haven't gotten in my way. You should have never been born."_

 _Ione couldn't breathe with the feeling of her mother's body and the vision of Penn coming at her. A crying nose was heard behind her; she turned to see her little brother Kid. He looked scared and also… angry. He looked at Ione and pointed his finger "I hate you! This is all your fault!"_

 _She froze at the words he threw at her. It was her fault? "Please Kid don't say things like that!" she cried and saw him run away in the opposite direction leaving the girl heartbroken. Why did this have to happen. She soon looked up to see Penn standing directly in front of her with the knife raised "You should have listened" and brought the knife down._

Ione awoke with a start as she tried to process where she was. Her heart felt as though it was going to beat out of her chest. Sweat was all over the sheets and her body wouldn't stop shaking. It was just a nightmare… a really bad nightmare she kept telling herself. Tears weld up in her eyes as she tried to forget about the dream, but it wouldn't disappear. It just kept on flashing through her head. She finally gave in and silently cried, pulling her knees to her chest.

After time past, she slowly stopped crying and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. She didn't want to be alone right now. She got up and made her way out of the room.

Her footsteps echoed through the large hallway. She figured she would sleep with Baby 5 or Buffalo, but they weren't really the comforting types and they would want to know all the details in which she didn't feel like discussing. Jora was a no also, she would probably just say a pretty girl like herself shouldn't be crying and messing up her face.

 _Maybe Doffy_ she thought as she stood in front of his door. He gave good advice and was comforting. She brought her hand up on the door but stopped. What if he though she was just trying to get him let her leave with her story about the nightmare she had, he would be so angry. Ione shook at the thought and decided not to disturb Doflamingo. She continued down the hall until she found Corazon's room.

Corazon was nice to her even if he hated children. He never did hit her like he did with Baby 5 and Bufalo. Ione slowly opened the door and crept inside the dark room. In the dark she could see him laying on his side facing the wall. She walked further into the room until she came to the bed. She didn't want to wake him so she crawled in on the opposite side of the bed. Corazon must of felt the movement of the mattress, because he lifted his head but didn't turn to look at her.

"Sorry to disturb you Cora-san but I had a really bad nightmare about my family and I didn't want to be alone" she said meekly eyeing the back of his head. "If you wan't me to leave then that's fine."

After a few moments he lowered his head back on his pillow and Ione soon heard light snores coming from him. I guess he didn't mind. Ione snuggled into the bed and closed her eyes going into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Ione slowly awoke to find her head on something firm and warm and thumping? She opened her eyes to see that she was in someones arms and they were caring her. She peeked at the shirt to get a clue as to who was carrying her since she was pressed against the chest.

A heart shirt. It was Corazon.

She closed her eyes and smiled at the feeling of being held protectively in his arms. She very much looked at him as a big brother of sorts. Sure there wasn't that much of an interaction between the two but they did enjoyed each other's company at lease for sure Ione did.

"What is my little dove doing out of her cage Corazon?" Ione stilled when she heard the deep, brass voice no one other than Doflamingo. She couldn't tell the mood he was in, but she could feel Corazon tighten his arms around her while facing his brother.

Before Corazon could so anything, Ione let out a yawn and looked around to see the pink bird man. "Morning Doffy" she said with a sleepy smile, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out. Doflamingo looked over at the innocent girl in his brother's arms grinning. "Morning to you too Dove, but I must ask. Why is my brother carrying you out of his room?" he said getting closer. Ione unconsciously pressed her body into Corazon as she looked at Doflamingo. She didn't like the feeling he was giving her not one bit.

In a small voice she replied "I-I had a bad dream last night involving my mama dying again and didn't want to be alone so Cora-san let me stay in his room. I didn't want to bother you about my stupid nightmare."

Doflamingo looked up from her to Corazon then back to her. "A nightmare like that is not stupid. Next time come to me."

He then walked past them saying "Get ready we have a big day today." His laughter could be heard echoing in the hall.

There was an awkward silence the hung in the air. Ione didn't know how to feel or what to think. He did say that she could come to his room if she had another bad dream so she didn't think he was angry, but boy did he have a scary aura. She doubt that she could ever fall asleep next to him.

Corazon proceeded to Ione's room and sat her down on her bed and sat next to her. Nothing was said between the two until she broke the silence. Turning she looked at him with her big shiny eyes.

"Thank you for caring for me Cora-san" she smiled and tilted her head.

He looked at her for a moment and brought his hand out and placed it on her head to give her a gentle head rub. It was different than Doflamingo's head rubs. This one held a care of love that she hasn't received since her mother.

Corazon then got up and left her room. Ione sighed and laid face down on her bed. She didn't feel like going on a journey today. It was either collecting bounties or looting. If she had to guess for today it would be looting some island. It was going to be a long day maybe even two.

The aroma of smoke suddenly hit her. She quickly shot up and opened the door to see Corazon on fire…. again.

"Gah!" she ran and grabbed a glass of water from her room and ran to the burning man. She dosed him and started patting him eventually putting him out, but suddenly slipped on the water on the floor and fell out a window.

She screamed as she came plummeting to the ground. Great she was going to die for real this time. Ione closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come. After some seconds past, she opened her eyes to see her floating ten feet from the ground.

"Look Ione can fly like Doffy-sama!" Ione looked up and saw mostly all of the crew looking out various windows at the floating girl. She moved her eyes and found Doflamingo grinning like a madman.

 _Great more unwanted attention._


	6. Chapter 6

**Short Chapter today but I will be making them longer so don't worry people! I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

Ione has spent almost two years as a Donquixote pirate. Her life envolved either helping take care of her _family_ or going on pirate missions with them. She would either accompany Buffalo with keeping watch in the sky or helping with defense on the ground. Recently Doflamingo always wanted her near him on the past missions to in his words watch his back. That confused her a little because he usually was untouchable with his string powers, but she never questioned it. He still made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but she never showed it. She always had a smile on her face.

Today was one of those rare days where everyone was outside by the pool. Doflamingo was sitting in his patio seat surrounded by women. Annoying women at that, yet it was funny for Ione to see Trebol try to talk to them only to have them back up in disgust. Jora was sunbathing while the others like Machvise, Lao G, Gladius, and Senor Pink were playing cards. Baby 5 and Buffalo were in the pool with floaties on splashing around. Ione smiled as she looked at them. She would have joined them but she didn't trust Jora to watch Dellinger while she sunbathed. Ione sat at the edge of the pool with her feet in reading a book psychology. She found it interesting to learn about people and their behaviors plus it was a good stimulant for her mind. The stronger her mind, the stronger her abilities.

Ione quickly looked up to see where Delinger crawled off too. Her eyes quickly scanned the pool area until they found a horned hat. Dellinger was chasing a frog on the other side of the pool. Giggling she watched as the boy would crawl to frog and reach out only for it to hop away again earning a squeal from the boy. Ione saw that he was getting too close to the pull edge so she pointed her finger and lifted him over to her. He clapped happily as he floated in the air. She held her arms out as the boy came into her chest and she hugged and rocked him making him bury his head in her chest and giggle. Soon he fell asleep and she set him down on the blanket. Dellinger always reminded her of her brother when he was just a baby; how much fun she had with him holding and playing with him. But Kid was't a little anymore, right now he is the age of when she left two years ago. She wondered if he ever thought about her or their mother. She just hoped he was safe and happy. Ione will find him, thats a promise.

Ione glanced up to look at Doflamingo again. He had one woman behind him rubbing his shoulders, one in his lap feeling him grapes, two more rubbing his feet, and others fawning all over him. He was defiantly a king in his domain or wherever he went. A frown formed on her face at the thought of Corazon. He was currently away on business and should be back in less than a week. She did miss his clumsy antics around the house.

She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts and soon felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked to Doflamingo staring at her grinning. Having caught her attention, he put his hand out to make a come her motion with his finger. Sighing Ione put her book under her arm and went over quickly putting a king smile on her face.

As she approached, Doflamingo pushed the girl that was feeding him off his lap and motioned for her to come. Casting a sympathetic glance at the woman on the floor as she climbed up on his lap. She was sitting sideways and it was almost comical how her whole body could fit in his lap. He looked down and cooed in a sickly sweet voice "How's my little dove hmm?" he had his large arm around her with his hand laying on her ankle.

"Im doing well Doffy, how about yourself? It's a nice day out today" she chirped happily with her automatic smile. It was nice out if you didn't pay attention to the smog. Spider Miles run on their factories.

"Ah yes it is a nice day isn't it. How are your headaches?" Ione recently discovered that whenever she exerts her abilities she would get these pounding migraines that would last a day. She's been meditating and reading to keep her mind healthy and alert and so far the migraines have lessened and nearly stopped.

"They're gone mostly. If I stick to my daily regimens then I'll be fine."

"That's good" He brought his hand up and rubbed her head, moving her head against his chest. She tensed at this action but quickly forced herself to relax. This was nothing new to her; Ione had gotten used to her captains affectionate touches and words. Baby 5 would always say how she wished he would be that affectionate to her. If she could Ione would gladly trade places with her. She squirmed in his lap and gave the best puppy face she could muster.

"Doffy can I please be excused. I have to use the bathroom." she whined as she clenched her legs. Doffy chuckled and released his hold on her and she flew out of his lap to the window of her bedroom that she kept open for instances like this. When she reached her room she flopped on her bed and laid there staring at the wall. _Hurry back Corazon._

The days went by in a blur as Ione waited anxiously for Corazon to come back. She was in her room reading about marine life when Baby 5 busted into her room and dove under her bed. Moments later Buffalo burst in huffing and puffing. He gave a pointed look to Ione.

"Have you seen Baby? Were playing hide and go seek and I can't find her!" he said frustrated.

Ione gave a soft giggle and looked up from her book "No I haven't. You know she's pretty small. Make sure you check all small spaces."

Buffalo grumbled something about being tired and shut the door. Baby 5 popped up from under the bed and laid on the end on her stomach with her head propped up by her hands. "What cha doing Ione-nee?" her big brown eyes staring at the older girl.

"Just reading about marine life. It's pretty interesting."

"Nah it sounds boring" she said making a face. Her face then lit up.

"Hey do you know how I can get a boyfriend?" Ione made a choking sound as she turned to the wide eyed girl. _Are you serious?_

"Eh Baby, why would you want to know about boyfriends." she asked nervously. _I'm too young for this._

"Jora-san talked about how many boyfriends and admirers she has and I want that too!"

Ione rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples to fade away the incoming headache that was coming. Smiling she said "Well I think Jora was exaggerating just a little but.." she looked up in thought "for starters you're still a child and so am I so, that's out of the question for a couple of years. But you shouldn't go looking for a boyfriend Baby-chan. If you go _looking_ for a boyfriend then you might end up with the wrong person by rushing into things. My mama told me that the best love is the unexpected love. The kind were it just happens, because it feels right. Do you understand?"

Ione looked at Baby 5 to see a dreamy look spread across her face. Ione chuckled and shook her head. _I think she got it._

There was a pounding on the door that broke the mood. The door swung open to reveal Buffalo with an anxious look on his face.

"We have an intruder!"

"What!" Ione quickly got up and followed Buffalo to the main room where Doflamingo's men were filing in.

Ione moved around the moving bodies until she reached the door to find Doflamingo siting down with Pica, Trebol, and Diamante standing beside him. In front of them was a boy with a fuzzy hat and grenades strapped around him. As she got closer the boy's clothes were torn and shredded. He looked grimy like he hasn't taken a decent shower in a while, but she couldn't see his eyes because his head was down.

"Let me join your pirate group. I want to destroy everything I see. Towns, houses, people I wanna destroy them all." he stated in a calm chilling voice.

Ione felt her legs shake at what she heard and she could tell he meant every word. She gave a silent gasp as he lifted his head up. His eyes were grey and…lifeless like his soul was sucked away. He was a person that say many terrible things and she felt pity well up inside her that intensified when he said "I am from the White Town of Flevance, it wont be long before I die.."

"What a creep!" Buffalo butted in with Baby 5 nodding. Ione knew he wasn't a creep. He was just in an indescribable amount of pain. He lost his will, he lost his faith in the world.

Doflamingo laughed which really made her angry at the thought of him laughing at the boy's pain, but what can she expect.

"What's your name boy?"

"Law"

"Well Law let's see how well you do here Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu"

Doflamingo then got up to leave and walked past her saying "Make sure our almost new member gets settled in" Trebol, Pica, and Diamante proceeded to follow the young master and everyone else was exiting. The only ones left was the kids.

Baby 5 skipped over Law but stopped when she got close. She made a disgusted face and held her nose. "Eww you stink!"

Law gritted his teeth and went to say something until Ione cut him off.

"Baby-chan that was rude to say now apologize to our guest" she said with a straight face.

Baby 5 bowed her head and sniffles can be head coming from her. "Sorry Law-kun" She looked back at Ione to see her smile. She ran and gave Ione a big hug with Ione happily receiving it.

"Hey why don't you and Buffalo go on ahead. I got this" Baby and Buffalo quickly left leaving just her and Law.

Law stared at her with hard but curious eyes while she looked at him with warm eyes and a smile on her face. Ione was the first to break the stare off. "May I take those grenades from you?"

He looked hesitant and didn't say anything. She sighed and brought her finger up to unwrapped the grenade belt from him. He was in total shock; his mouth opened at the sight of the grenades moving from him to the girl. The the belt fell in her hands and she threw it over her back moving her silver hair out of the way.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Doflamingo would have killed you already if he wanted you dead. Now I'm sorry to be mean but Baby was right you do smell. Come on I'll show you were the baths and showers are."

She went and took his hand in hers aware of how he flinched but didn't pull away. Smiling she led him to the washrooms.

"Okay i'll be back in 15 minutes but don't rush take your time. Umm you must be hungry, I'll make you some leftover fish and rice we had earlier today" she smiled and went to the door. "Oh I almost forgot my name is Ione nice to meet you law"

Law was left staring at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya! So yes our lil Law has finally come into the story! Again I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

That morning Ione was cooking some apple cinnamon pancakes for herself since she slept in kind of late. Last night she spent most of her time making sure Law was comfortable for the night. She fixed his bedroom and brought him some fresh pajamas and clothes for next few days before he could go get some of his own. He did spend a long time in the washroom, but she was patient and waited by the door to show him where the kitchen was. When he came out he looked much better but his face and most importantly his eyes were still drained. He still had that fuzzy spotted hat on his head. She mused that it must be of importance for him to not part with. She led him to the kitchen and sat him down getting his food. Poor boy looked as though he was going to fall asleep at any second, yet his eyes went wide when he saw the delicious food of fish and rice she prepared. He was very carful not to scarf it all down and forced himself to eat slowly. She sat across from viewed him the whole time. He never did look up until he was finished.

Footsteps jolted Ione from her memory and she turned to see Law standing in the doorway.

"Ah good morning Law! Did you want some pancakes? I made a few extra." she motioned him to sit at the table which he did. Finishing her last pancake she grabbed some plates and loaded some stacks on the plates and set them on the table for him and herself. She quickly got some orange juice and sat down wiping the flour off her face from the work she did. She was surprised that he didn't start eating as soon as she put the plates down. Usually anyone else would have been devoured the food, but he looked to be waiting for her.

Ione inwardly sighed. It was refreshing to have someone with decent table manners.

"Okay let's eat!"

That ate in a comfortable silence enjoying the food. Ione wanted some more syrup so she levitated the syrup to the table. He jumped slightly causing her to jump as well out of reflex.

She looked at him sheepishly "Sorry sometimes I get kind of lazy and my powers come in handy in times like this." she said giggling.

"It's okay"

Ione almost choked when she heard him speak to her. She looked up, eyes wide at him and he looked back. His gray eyes stared intently at her making her shift in her seat, but she pushed down her nervousness and looked up grinning at him making him confused.

"What do you want to know?"

Law's eyes widened and he straightened up in his seat. "Why are you here?"

Why was she here? He looked at her waiting for an answer. A lot of people came to Doflamingo since he was a powerful ruthless figure in the pirate world. Most just wanted power, or favors from him. Greedy people didn't get to join the Donquixote pirates, there was only room for one person in that category and that was Doflamingo.

"I was saved by Doffy and now I'm here." Ione folded her arms on the table.

Law snorted "So are you like a maid or something?"

"No I'm an official member of the Donquixote pirates. I just like to do umm… domestic things" she retorted back.

"Bullshit" law folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "There's no way you can be a pirate. You're too nice, too gentle, too…. caring. People like that won't make it in the pirate world."

"Well excuse me for making sure you was well taken care of your first day. I was just trying to be nice and welcoming. Besides, how my personality is has no effect on what I do." What's his problem? Of course she had heard those things before from people from their missions, but those are qualities that kept her grounded, close to her mother.

"So what, you use your powers for things like getting Doflamingo his newspaper or coffee?" he chuckled "Have you ever even killed anyone before?"

Before she could answer Buffalo and Baby 5 came walking in. Baby 5's eyes automatically lit up at the sight of Ione.

"Ahh Ione-nee! Jora-san want's you to watch Dellinger while she is out." she said and ran over to give her a hug.

"Hey you didn't make any more pancakes?" Buffalo said sadly.

Ione's mouth went up "Well Buffy you already ate so what was the point in making more" she said rubbing his shoulder. Turning to Baby 5 she said "Could you please clean the dishes for me? I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course!"

Ione went to leave but stopped short and turned her head with her hair covering her face. "To answer your question Law, that would be a yes" and she quickly left leaving him there. He suddenly felt not hungry in eating the rest of his food, but he shook his head and forced himself to eat the last remaining bites.

"Yes to what? What was she talking about Law?" Buffalo said wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Law rolled his eyes and went to leave but Buffalo stopped him. "Ehh… oh! Doflamingo wants to speak with you. He's in his office."

Law nodded and went to Doflamingo's office. The man was sitting hunched over at his desk looking at some paperwork. His head rose up as he heard Law walk in.

"Law, thank you for coming" he motioned for Law to sit in the seat in front of him grinning at the boy. He folded his hands over his desk his long arms almost reaching the ends of the desk.

"How long do you have to live again?" he mused.

"About three years."

"Hmm lets see.." he said reading the papers on his desk "it says the symptoms the Amber Lead Syndrome is white discoloration of the skin and chronic pain. How terrible Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu."

Law kept a blank face and stared at the chuckling man.

"So I guess you are the sole survivor of Flevance… for now of course."

"Yes I think so…"

"How did you survive?"

"I passed the border hidden in a mass of corpses.

"And yet you come to me wanting to act out your twisted fantasies" Doflamingo leaned in closer.

A rage ignited in Law and he stood up to slam his hands on the desk. "It not a fantasy! It's my reality that I live in now! I believe in nothing so before I die, I want to cause pain to the world that's hurt me. I have nothing to lose. I do not fear death." he said lowly breathing heavily, his arms shaking as they held his weight up.

Law was serious. How dare he make light of his suffering of all the things he's been through in his short life. He lost everything that he cared for; his parents, his sister, his classmates, his teacher, everyone… Now he was going to die a painful death and their was nothing he could do. There was no cure. He should have died with the rest of them, he should have been one of the bodies he laid under to get out of Flevance. But no he was here breathing still. This is his only wish he wants to fulfill now, to destroy everyone and everything.

Doflamingo didn't say anything right away after his outburst. All he did was chuckle until he finally said in his deep voice "Let us begin then shall we?"

Later on Ione was busy trying to get out of the outfit Jora had her put on. I guess she went shopping when Ione had to watch Dellinger and she came back with all these dresses for her and Baby 5. Baby loved her outfits but Ione really detested them. Why couldn't she just stop with the outfits. Sighing she decided to go to the kitchen to get some fruit to snack on.

When she got there she saw Diamante and Trebol towering Law. Law looked as though he had been in a fight or something but he didn't look too bad so she just ignored it.

"Behehehe! I knew you were going to die." rumbled Trebol. Diamante was leaning against the door frame looking down at Law holding his glasses.

"With that stunt you pulled yesterday boy, I think you have something wrong with your head. How long do you got?"

"Two years and three months. I can do a lot of damage in those three years" Law said looking up at the elite. Well he didn't look scared so that was a sign that he would be staying Ione thought.

"Well we do take kids, but the majority of them run away crying after two days. Hell are you even strong kid? I bet Ione here can take you down without even using her devil fruit abilities" Diamante pointed over to Ione who was eating cherries minding her own business. More unwanted attention she didn't want.

Law gave a sharp look at Ione looking as though he was going to prove them wrong and actually go for it. Ione weakly smiled and held her hands in an attempt to diffuse the situation. Thankfully Baby 5 and Buffalo popped up from a window and interrupted the whole thing.

"Trebol-sama, Diamante-sama.."

"Cora-sama is back!" screamed Baby 5.

Ione looked up to see Corazon coming through the door in his usually attire and slouched form with dark sunglasses. Ione's eyes lit up at the sight of him finally coming back. Now she had someone to escape to when needed! She went up to meet him, but of course in usual Corazon fashion he tripped and fell…over nothing.

Ione rubbed her face at the stunt, while Law gave an indifferent glance at the guy on the floor. Baby 5 and Buffalo were too busy laughing when Corazon got up and swatted at them making them fall on the floor. As he walked to a chair he met Ione half way and gave her pat on the head and made his way to the chair. Baby 5 having recovered offered Corazon some tea; he went to drink the tea but ended up burning his mouth causing him to spit out the tea all over himself and falling over on the chair.

Diamante shook his head and looked at Law "That is Corazon he is an elite also and is Doffy's younger brother. He is stupid and very clumsy, and he doesn't speak because of an incident when he was younger. Be careful.."

Corazon suddenly got up and grabbed the top of Law's head.

"He hates kids, besides Ione"

Ione watched as he chucked the shocked Law out of the window, hearing him yell and hit the debris on the ground.

"Gah! He killed Law!" Buffalo and Baby 5 yelled.

Trebol laughed and looked at Ione "Oi why didn't you save him with your powers behehehe"

Shit. She should didn't even think about that. She could have easily flown him back in the room. She held her head down in shame.

"Ah don't sweat it girl. One less mouth to feed" Diamante chimed leaving the room with Trebol.

"That wasn't very nice Cora-san" she muttered looking at him. All he did was shrug and light a cigarette, setting himself on fire in the process. Ione quickly put him out, how did he manage to have a good amount of hair she would never know. Maybe she should check to see if Law was alive.

Ione flew out the window to see where he landed. She found him laying in a pile of steel.

"He are you okay" she said gently moving to him. Law got up and wiped his face of the blood and started to get up. Ione was relieved. Thank god he was alive.

"I'm sorry about that. Usually you have to stay away from him the first weeks you are here and he will warm up eventually" it was half true since that worked with her but with Buffalo and Baby 5, well he still wails on them.

"I don't care. I'm going to kill him" he declared.

Ione looked at him like he lost his mind "You can't do that. If you as so much harm Cora-san you will die."

Law rolled his eyes and looked at her "Oh so you are going to kill me?" he said with a raised brow.

"No Doflamingo will. That is his brother you know. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Shut up" he muttered.

A silence fell over them as Ione waited to see what his next move was. He still looked angry and Ione thought it was kind of funny how his face twisted as if he was forcing himself to be angry.

"Hey" she said breaking the silence "lets go. I believe it's dinner time." she smiled and grabbed his hand. When she looked down she saw white discolored blotch of skin in contrast to his natural tan skin. Law saw this and jerked his hand from her grasp, folding his arms trying to hide it. Law glared at her waiting for her reaction. He was surprised when she smiled and stole his hand again and walked back to the house, never once did she ask.

When they made it to the dinning room, they were greeted with the whole crew stuffing their faces with pizza and pasta.

"Awwe look Ione managed to find him." Diamante said.

"Corazon beat you badly huh?" Trebol chuckled.

"Well have a seat" Doflamingo commanded.

It was then when Machvise and Jora noticed the white skin on his arm.

"He's got white skin!" Machivse yelled.

"he has Amber Lead Syndrome. If we get infected we will die! Ione-chan get away from him!" Jora screeched

Buffalo spat out his food "What? gross!"

Ione could feel Law's hand unconsciously clench in hers. She looked at him to see him shaking and gritting his teeth. Ione gently squeezed back his hand alerting him of her presence. She gave him a friendly smile and he looked down to see that his hand was still in hers. Quickly he pulled it back and averted his eyes back to the table. Suddenly there was a loud bang from Doflamingo's hand on the table silencing the hysteria.

"The Amber Lead Syndrome that Jora stated is now contagious so stop your panicking."

The tabled settled but there was still some weary glances thrown at Law.

"Doffy's right!" Ione piped up. "look at me you don't see being scared." she turned to Law and dragged him to the table.

Ione sat next to Baby 5 while Law sat on the end. Ione went to grab a piece of pizza and handed it over to Law but he shook his head and he muttered something.

"Sorry? I couldn't hear you."

"I don't like bread"

Buffalo snorted at this. "What do you mean you don't like bread? That's stupid" he said eating his pizza.

"Now now Buffy some people don't have a test for certain things so it's normal" Ione said grabbing some pasta and giving it to Law.

Law was busy staring at Corazon from across the table to notice. Corazon was eating pasta and didn't even notice until he heard him say "I will get my revenge Corazon."

Baby 5 hearing this threw a pizza at his face. "What are you stupid! Do you want to die? You will not be forgiven if you hurt an elite member especially Cora-sama!"

Law wiping the cheese off his face growled at her causing her to cry and hide her face in Ione's arms. Ione felt a headache coming on.

Ione sighed in relief leaving the washroom. After the whole dinner fiasco, she needed some time to unwind and gather her thoughts. Law was going to die and that made her sad. She always thought she had it rough but this didn't nearly compare to his tragedy. Ione made it her duty to try and make the few years he had left with someone he can count on. That much she could give him. As she walked down the hall she heard a noise behind Law's room. As she got closer she could hear the noise were actually sounds of muffled crying. Opening the door she peeked in and saw Law laying down with his head in a pillow. Quietly she moved forward and looked at him. He was laying on his side, his body shaking trying to hold in his sobs and gasps with his hat off. Ione noticed his hair was dark and shaggy but it looked very soft. Gently she moved on the bed and laid next to him. With his back to her, she moved her arms over his body. Law was startled and tried to get up but she only tighten her hold over him.

"It's me Law" she said quietly.

He stopped his movements. She could still hear him sniffing and feel the shakes in his body.

"Go away" he croaked in a desperate act for her to leave. He was embarrassed that he was caught in one of his weakest moments and felt to exposed. He could feel her body against his back and tight squeeze she did to tell him that she wasn't leaving. Law didn't hold back and openly weeped and again Ione never asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go guys! Again I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

Ever since that incident Law has kept his distance from Ione. When she woke up, he was gone. She didn't put much thought on it, only until whenever she would enter a room that he was in, he would leave. Even when she would greet him, he wouldn't say anything. It did tick her off a bit; not saying that she expected anything for her actions but she didn't appreciate the cold shoulder either. To keep her mind off Law she would just help Baby 5 with her chores, read, train, or meditate. Today, she switched it up and went for a walk around town. The town folks used to be scared of her when they found out she was apart of Doflamingo's crew, but now they greet her with smiles and small talk. Everyone here looked tired and worn out with smog marks on their faces. It must be a boring life having to work in a factory everyday to make ends meet, but they never complained. That much she admired them for.

Walking back she saw the familiar debris that surrounded the house and as she got closer she saw Corazon sitting on top of it reading a newspaper like usual. Smiling she thought about the book he gave her from when he went away on a mission. It was an astrology book that highlighted on the stars and constellations. Sadly Ione hasn't been able to go stargazing yet since she can't do it on the smoggy island and there hasn't been any missions to go on.

Ione walked closer only to see something at the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Law standing behind Corazon. He looked to be holding something and his face looked to be focused with anger and determination. Suddenly he started running towards him.

"Law—"

She stood in horror as a long sword protruded from Corazon's side. Corazon coughed up blood and looked behind him startled. Law's eye's were huge and his body was shaking with adrenaline. Ione was frozen she didn't know what to do. She felt suddenly scared; all of this reminder her of her mother. It was too much. Moving her body she flew as fast as she could.

"Cora-san!"

Law backed away startled and ran catching the eye of Buffalo who saw what he did. Ione stopped in front of Corazon and used her ability to pull the sword out. Her hands franticly went to his shirt to see the wound. Her hands trembled as she saw the blood seeping out of his body. Ione couldn't hold back her sobs and closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt hands gripping her shaking ones. Looking up she saw Corazon with a grin on his face. He quickly got out a pen and paper and wrote down:

 _Don't worry. It's not a fatal wound._

"B-but Cora-san you're a bleeding a lot!" she weeped.

 _It's a clean cut. I'll be fine._

He got up and took his shirt off to tie it around the exit wounds. Ione looked and noticed the scars he had over his torso that went to his back. The scars were jagged and looked as though they took time to heal. Ione broke out of her trance when she felt Corazon rub her head. Having calmed down, she gave him a reassuring smile telling him that she as going to be okay and he did the same then walked off leaving her there.

Ione was pissed. Flying away she searched for the person who was the cause. Her eyes scanned everywhere until she spotted him by the port. Quickly she dove down and tackled him down onto the ground. They both tumbled around on the ground and ended with Ione on top of Law pinning his wrists by his head. He struggled to free himself, but she held a tight grip.

"So what are you going to do kill me?" he spat "If you are going to do it then do it! Do it! I don't care! I'm going to die anyw—"

 _SLAP!_

Law's head jerked to the side, his eyes wide at the stinging sensation left upon his cheek. His mind was blank, everything that was going on in his head was zapped away. Ever slowly he turned his head back, his eye instantly falling on the silent girl. Her face was cast down and her hand was still raised, but it quickly grasped his free wrist fearing that he will try to leave again. Her chest rose at an uneven pace trying to call her body down, and her labored breathes were audible. Finally she rose her head after a few moments and Law wished he would have kept his face turned when his eyes laid upon hers. Red was clouded in the white of her eyes, her sapphire irises popped unnaturally with the contrast, eyes were puffy, tear streaks were visible down her cheeks. The whole thing looked wrong on her. Sadness, hurt, and anger didn't look right at all on her face. Law thought those feelings should never be graced on her face. It was a big contrast to the smiling, warm, kind expressions she was known to hold. Ione and Law continued to stare at each other until she finally spoke.

"I'm sick of your self-pity. You think you're the only one who's had pain in their life? Your dead wrong." she tightened the grip on his wrists, her thumbs brushing against his blotch of white skin "I know I never said it to you but I'm sorry for the pain you've had in your life I really am! No one should ever go through that but it's not an excuse for you to stop living! You survived! Everyone carries scars, everyone carries pain. You do, I do and guess what? You're gonna carry that weight and sure it starts off heavy but…" she sobbed as tears rolled down her face as she looked at him. "You will be strong. So please stop doing this to yourself. So what you're dying, you have to cherish it everyday like it's your last because… life is so beautiful."

She gave a sad smile that faltered as she brought her hands out to cover her face. Law laid there unable to move. Ione's tears escaped her hands and landed on his face mixing with his silent ones. He didn't know what or how to feel. Why was she saying this stuff to him? Why did she care so much? Why did she shed her tears for him? His mind went back to the night she came into his room. He was crying that night because of the nightmare that kept replaying the events of his tragic life. He was angry at himself for crying about something he cried about many times before. He hoped it would stop but it didn't. Then she comes in like heaven sent and hugs him giving him the okay. He wanted her to leave, not wanting her pity, but he never got pity from her. He only got understanding; she never tried to force her way in. That night was the first and only time that someone has given him comfort since deaths of his family, friends, and city.

"Ione… Law!"

A voice interrupted and they both turned to see Jora and Machvise walking their way. Jora walked up with her hands on her hips.

"Ione-chan I see you found Law-kun for us. The young master has been looking all over for him. Did he try to escape?" Jora did a quick scan on their appearances and brought her hands to her face.

"Ah! Why is your face all red and puffy! A beautiful girl like you should make a face like that! Was it Law that made you cry?" Jora quickly went down and scooped the girl in her arms, bringing her to her chest.

Machvise rolled his eyes and went to grab Law. "Oi it looks as though he was crying too." he said chuckling.

Ione wiped her face and smiled at Jora. "Sorry, I was flying when I saw Law and I landed badly, falling on Law making both of us tumble. It hurt pretty bad." she said giving a small chuckle.

"It's okay dear as long as you didn't hurt your face." Jora cooed.

Ione had to resist pulling away from her as they walked back to the house. She would glance at the back of Law's head every now and again thinking about what happened between them. She didn't know what came over her to make her breakdown like that. At first she was worried about Corazon and then got angry when her thoughts went to Law. She was angry that he made her feel that fear; the fear that she hasn't felt since her mother died. And then it took her over the edge wen he told her to kill him. How can he give up so easily after surviving so much?

When they made their way to Doflamingo's office, she saw Corazon sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. She sighed in relief at the sight of him being okay. But then she became worried. Did he tell Doflamingo what happened? Was he going to kill Law? Ione did not want Law to die.

Doflamingo was grinning hunched forward in his usual position on the couch. "Law there's one reason I called you over.." _He know's_ Ione thought "I'm thinking of making you an official member of the Donquixote pirates!" he exclaimed looking at Law's reaction.

"Those shitty eyes of yours that reflect the hardships you've suffered, you have what it takes!"

"But why? I'm going to die anyways in less than three years" Law said.

Doflamingo chuckled and licked his lips "Well you see we specialize in underground business that sometimes involve devil fruit. If your lucky enough you might get a devil fruit that will cure your disease. If that happens I will train you down the line for you to be my right hand."

Ione was relieved that Law wasn't going to die that day. Corazon didn't tell but she was curious as to what Doflamingo said. Law's disease could be cured! She smiled inwardly at the thought of him being able to live without the thought of dying in a small amount of time.

Later on that night, Ione heard knocking at her door. She went to open it to reveal Law. He looked really tired like he had done a lot of thinking and was ready to share his thoughts

"May I come in?"

She motioned for him to come him and sat on the bed. He sat down with some space between them and look down at his hands. Mustering the courage he finally looked at Ione.

"I'm sorry."

What happened next shocked him when she through her arms around him. Law turned slightly red at the contact but he brought his hands up to wrap them around her.

"Thank you Law" she pulled away with a big smile on her face. "That means a lot to me and I'm sorry for hitting you."

Law cringed since his face still stung from earlier "It's fine"

Ione continued to look at Law liking the fresh start between them. She suddenly brought her hand up to touch his hat. He flinch for a second but allowed her to feel on it. Her fingers glided across the brim as she counted the spots.

"I like you're hat. Have you always had it."

"Yea. My dad helped my younger sister get it for me when I was six." Law kept his eyes on her as she pulled away.

"Did you have any other siblings?

"No just Lamy… you?

Ione chuckled at the though go her mischievous brother. "A younger brother named Kid. He was a handful but I love him dearly."

"Is he dead?" Ione took in a sharp breath and looked away. "I don't believe so…"

Law felt like such as ass saying that but it flew out of his mouth before he could take it back. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have pried."

Ione turned her head and pulled her hair out her face. "No it's fine. It's really complicated but I'll be happy to tell you everything about me."

Law just stared at her in disbelief at her willingness to share that part with him, but he would be a liar if he said that he wasn't interested in her life before being with Doflamingo.

"Well I was born in the Holy City on Blight Island have you heard of it?"

Law nodded his head. Who hasn't heard of it? It's one of the oldest and sacred places in the world. It is rumored to be that only the ones with pure hearts can set foot there.

"My mama was a nun, but she broke he vows and had me. I never met my father and my mom told me that he was a traveler and that he died before I was born."

So her mother was a nun? Law's thoughts went back to his teacher who was gunned down with the rest of his classmates, but he quickly shoot it away. Ione laid on the bed with her hands folded on her stomach and looked at the ceiling.

"I was very much looked down upon by others because of her having me. People though it was the ultimate slap to God and that she and I were the ultimate sinners. Of course the Fathers and nuns at the church didn't feel that way but it didn't stop the people from talking." Ione crinkled her nose "Soon the children would repeat what their parents would say and they would do things like kick me, push me down, or hit me.I was never allowed to play with them so I mostly kept to myself or I would go to the church to spend time there." Law stayed quiet as he watched her frown and a dark look passed on her face.

"Then my mom married Penn. He was nice in the beginning. They had Kid and I was happy to have someone with me, but then slowly everything changed. He was worse than my tormenters outside you know? He would give me severe beating if I didn't do something right. I always had bruises on my arms, legs, back. I told my mama it was from the kids outside because Penn said that I would ruin the family. Then.."

Tears fell from her eyes "Mama, Kid, and I went to a festival for the day and I ended up telling her everything after Kid told her what Penn has been doing. She took up to the church and told us to come back home when we were done making pies. My brother and I came back and when I got home.."

Ione sat up chocked back a sob. She felt arms go around her and welcomed them as they held her tight.

"There was blood everywhere Law. She was on the floor bleeding. He he s-stabbed her! Then he threw me to ground and put his lips on me. I was so scared. Then I killed him."

Her words hung in the air as she tried to control her sobs. Law could only sympathize with her. He would have never thought she would have went through that. Who would want to hurt her? His face darkened at the thought of Penn. He would have gladly killed him if she didn't have.

"I used my devil fruit powers that I didn't know I had to do it. He called me a demon and I thought I was. I thought I was being punished for my very existence and know I lost my brother and I don't know what condition he is in. All I want to know if he's okay."

She continued to cry on Law's shoulder as he tried to comfort her to best he could. He rubbed her back mimicking the way his mother used to do when he was down. It seemed to work since she had quieted down after a couple of minutes.

"Don't say that"

Ione brought her head up to look at Law's straight face.

"Huh?"

"Don't doubt your existence here ever. Didn't you tell me life was so beautiful?" he said giving her a genuine smile.

Ione gasped. He looked totally different what she was used to seeing from him. His grey eyes were warm. She noted that he had a nice smile that made him so…. _cute?_

Ione trembled as she tried to ignore the funny feeling in her stomach. She felt her face get somewhat hot and she pulled away from Law turning away to rub her face. She got her emotions to gather and turned back to him to give him a smile of her own.

"Haha you're right." A silence fell between them until Law said "I think I'm going to call it a night."

Ione laughed "yea there has been too much crying today." She watched as he got up from the bed, but she grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Are you sleeping well? Your eyes have really bad circles under them"

"I never was a good sleeper but I'm fine" he said. He shifted from foot to foot waiting on Ione to release his hand.

"Did you— I mean could you sleep here tonight? If you don't want to you don't need to." she said shyly looking down,

Law felt his face heat up as he thought about what to do. It was weird for him to stay but he did sleep better when she slept next to him and she could use some comfort from him. Sighing he went to the side of the bed motioning her to move over. He took his hat off and got under the covers feeling Ione move close to him. Nervously he put his arm around her and relaxed when he felt her get closer.

"Thank you Law."

"I'm just returning the favor."

Law laid still as he felt her slip into her dreamland. Law looped his finger around her silver hair and soon he felt the familiar pull of sleep putting him under.

 **_That was a heavy chapter man. I hope you guys like it with the tease of puppy love at the end ;))))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I've started work for the summer so i'll try to do two chapters a week. Again I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

"Law-kun!"

Law grimaced as he quickened his pace. The crew recently moved the base further south from Spider Miles to Jackton a farming island. The fresh air was more preferable here, which was health wise better for Law. Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to sit out on the lawn enjoying the silence and scenery he rarely got. He spent most of his days shadowing Doflamingo and training with the other members in order to get stronger. He was still pretty weak compared to the others, but it never stopped him from giving his all especially when it came to missions.

He would always be the one to go in and fight with rival enemies with only a knife and a gun. When the first time came he would admit he was nervous and was second guessing himself, but all that went out the window when Doflamingo spilt the first blood. Law felt powerful when he inflicted damage on others, willing to stab, slice, or shoot anyone that got in his way; it felt good. For his good work, Doflamingo would let him take a body to dissect it for his medical purposes much to his glee. During the mission fights, he would notice that Ione would never be the one to be the enforcer. She always stood in the back and kept a focus eye on the fighting and only interfered when needed. She made sure to never get her hands dirty, always using her devil fruit powers to throw people around.

Ione. Law considered her to be of a close acquaintance and wanted it to stay just like that. Since the whole emotional Corazon fiasco they did spend a lot of time together. He did sometimes sleep in her bed when he couldn't sleep, since she didn't seem to mind. She was in awe to learn that he wanted to become a doctor and personally got him medical books, much to his gratitude. While he read and studied, she would be either be reading a book of hers or meditating enjoying the comfortable silence between the two. Also he learned that she liked it when he read aloud, she giving him her full attention in learning about medical terms and procedures. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed her presence whenever she was around… and it scared him. He remembers the promise he made to her about continuing to live, but so far it's not looking too good. There hasn't been a devil fruit sighting yet and his health was steadily declining. His white blotches of skin covered his chest and it was slowly creeping up his neck. Again he still didn't care about dying, but he knew his death would hurt Ione and that was something he didn't want to do.

"Lawwwww" Baby 5 whined as she caught up with Law. Sucking his teeth he finally stopped and turned to the out of breathe girl.

"Can't you see I'm busy." he snapped. In reality he wan't but he will be damned if he had to spend another second with her.

"Oh I was going to ask you if you got anything for Ione's birthday yet?" she said looking at the boy. Ione's birthday was next week and she was curious to see what he would get her seeing as he mostly spent his time with her. Getting no response, she crossed her arms and looked pointedly at Law.

"Don't tell me you forgot it was her birthday! You are a horrible friend Law" she yelled pointing her finger at him.

Law had to resist the urge of strangling the girl. Of course not he didn't forget. He always remembered her birthday. Last year he just got her a card out of confusion of what to get her while she in return for his birthday got him a stethoscope. It made him feel guilty about his grift to her being cheap and insignificant, yet she hugged him and posted the card on her wall thanking him for the gift. This year he wanted to return the favor.

"No I haven't forgot. Now please leave me alone" he said walking away.

"What did you get her? It better not be just a card. At least last year I gave her flowers and made caramel apples, her favorite I might say" she chimed in walking after Law making him groan.

After escaping Baby 5, Law decided to check up on Ione. He hasn't seen her all day and from what he remembered she was feeling a little under the weather. She insisted she was fine when Law offered to give her a check up, saying that it was probably nothing and would come to him if it didn't go away in a day.

Not knocking, Law entered her room, to see her curled up on her bed. He could see that she was in a ball and her face was scrunched up, deep breathes exhaled out her body. Law walked up and put his hand on her forehead.

"How are you feeling Onie-ya?" she didn't have a fever. That ruled out a lot of possible diagnoses and got Law into thinking of other possible illnesses.

Ione opened her eyes and gave a weak smile looking at Law in his doctor mode that she found amusing to watch him in.

"I'm fine Law." she groaned rubbing her stomach. "I just got these weird pains in my lower abdomen."

Law turned her on her back and felt around her lower stomach. "Do you feel any sharp pains when I press here?"

She shook her head as he pressed around. "It's more like a radiating pain that comes in waves." she said as she looked at him. His face was concentrated and his brows were furrowed as he tried to figure out what was wrong with her. Ione gave a silent chuckle looking at his inquisitive face. Law went to lift her shirt up to see if there was any coloring or bruising on her stomach. As soon as he lifted the shirt Ione grew frightened at the pale face he gave looking down.

"Law…?"

"You're umm bleeding… umm down there" he said looking at her, his pale face soon turning red.

It took a moment to grasp what Law said and soon her face light up like a christmas tree. She felt stupid of not guessing it was _that_ that was happening to her. She rubbed her face in embarrassment.

"Oh god…"

A shriek echoed sounded in the room startling the two as their eyes viewed the horrified expression Jora wore on her face as she stood in the door looking at Ione laying in the bed with Law holding the bottom of her shirt up.

"Law what are you doing to Ione!" screaming hysterically at the sight.

Law was at a lost for words while Ione was mortified at the situation. Law finally found his words and went to speak.

"Well you s—"

"I got my period."

Ione gave a sheepish smile at Law when he looked at her. She knew how Jora could overreact to anything and was seconds away from turning Law into her next painting to hang on her wall. Might as well tell Jora about her stepping stone in life and having her be apart of it— how cringeworthy.

Another shrill sounded in the room as Jora ran to the bed and and peppered Ione in kisses.

"You're a woman now!" she cried as she held Ione in a death hug. Law had an amused smirk on his face as he watched Ione try to comfort Jora while trying to get out of her grasp.

"Why that is exciting news."

Law turned to the door to see Doflamingo leaning on the doorframe. Law tensed not liking the vibe he was getting from him as he looked at Ione.

Doflamingo laughed as he turned to leave. "Again congratulations my dove."

* * *

Law walked around the town looking at different shops to buy Ione's present. Her birthday was today and he still didn't have anything. He thought about getting her a book, but decided on trying to get her something she never had before. Ione would like anything anyone got her, she was a generous person, yet Law wanted something to blow her away. She wan't a complex person, so Law needed something simple.

Law saw a store window that had on display different kinds of jewelry barrettes and hair clips. Ione didn't wear anything in her hair, but liking the designs he went in to look around. The store sold a lot of handcrafted pieces like necklaces, rings, and bracelets.

"Ah my boy! What brings you here today?" asks the friendly old man coming out from the back room.

"Just looking for a birthday present for someone."

"Someone special?" the man incline laughing at the blushing boy. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll find something in here for her. What kind of things does she like?"

"Simple things" Law said as he looked at necklaces.

The man rubbed his chin and gave a thoughtful look. "Simple eh? That's a rare quality for women to have especially her young age. Make sure you keep a hold on her" he said patting him on his back. Law rolled his eyes and ignored what the man said and continued to look around. Nothing was calling out to him. In his finally attempt he look at some bracelets. He saw some hand woven designs that looked nice, but still wasn't the one he was looking for. A beaded bracelet caught his eye and Law look at it's features. It was simple, black and white beaded, and it had these crystals in the white beaded part making it shine.

"So you like that one?" the old man went and pulled the bracelet out to give Law to look at. "It's a special piece I made with the idea of the chinese yin and yang. Such contrasting colors that intertwine together. It's nature itself."

"What do you mean?" Law said.

"Well take a shadow for example. A shadow cannot exist without light. Also think about death. In order for death to happen, there needs to be life. It's a balancing thing" the man cited.

He looked at Law who wore a frown on his face while looking at the jewelry in his hand. Sighing the old man assumed he went a little overboard with the metaphors of life and death and must have deterred the boy away getting the bracelet.

"There are other fine things to loo—"

"I'll take it."

"You want it?" the man asked confused as Law stared at him holding the bracelet up.

"Yes I want it."

Law excited the shop with the box in hand as he walked back to the base. Law was proud of himself getting the present for her. Ione will like it, and Law liked the meaning the old man said behind the bracelet. It vaguely symbolized their relationship and it was his way of showing her how much he appreciated everything she has done for him., this will be a constant reminder of him whenever she looked at it.

Lost in thought, Law bumped into something and fell knocking the box out of his hand as he landed on his knees. A hand and instead of helping Law, it went to pick up the box. Law looked up to see no other than Corazon opening the box to look at the bracelet.

"Hey! don't touch that! It's not for you!" Law spat growling at Corazon. Of course he stabbed Corazon a while back and got his revenged, but he still ticked Law off to no end and Law didn't want to risk him falling over and damaging the bracelet.

Corazon didn't say anything as he examined the bracelet. A slight smile appeared on his face as he put the jewelry back in the box and gave it Law walking away.

Law was left confused as he straightened his clothes and went on his way.

"Weirdo."

At the birthday party for Ione, she was sitting at the head of the table as the rest of the crew were mingling around drinking and having a good time. Ione just sat at the table with the rest of the kids eating cake. Ione had received gifts of books, clothes, flowers, and money from people. Corazon got her a novel, Jora got her more clothes she would never wear, and Doflamingo got her a white feathered coat in similar fashion of his and Corazon's. Ione was grateful for the gifts she received but her thoughts were clouded with Law. He was quiet the whole night, which was nothing new, but she felt this anxiety rolling off him in waves.

"Law?" She placed her hand on his breaking his haze. "What's wrong?"

Law gave a big swallow and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them, before he pulled to the outside patio. Ione stared at him shifting from foot to foot, not looking at her. He then went into his pockets thrusting a box in her face.

"Happy Birthday" he mumbled.

Ione opened the box to reveal the black and white bracelet. A smile broke out on her face as she looked at it with delicate hands. Ione then put her hand out in front of Law.

"Will you do the honors?" she said giving a bashful grin.

Law clipped the bracelet over her wrist and Ione wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Law it's beautiful… thank you." she breathed

Law remained quiet as he wrapped his arms around her, gladly returning her warm embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is pretty dark chapter but do forgive me. Again I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

"You look ridiculas"

Ione and Law were currently walking around Yari Island. Doflamingo wanted to ambush some low pirates who called themselves the Belie Pirates and you guess it— they rob banks and steal anything that involves money. Apparently they stole from one of Doflamingo's business establishments and he wanted to get his little revenge and take everything they own, while having some fun of course. Law and Ione were currently stuck being the look out, while the rest of the crew went in for the confrontation.

Ione brought her hand up to wipe the sweat that was trailing down her head making her hair stick to her face. She was wearing the long white feathered coat that Doflamingo bought her for her birthday. Law mused that she looked like a white cotton ball walking around since the coat swallowed her whole body.

"I know." sighing she pulled out a fan from her pocket and hastily fanned herself "but it would have been rude for me not to wear it and he was very happy that I wore it today." she said remember the smug grin he wore on his face when he saw her.

"But look!" Ione held out her wrist that held her bracelet. "I'm wearing your gift too. Don't worry I'll never take it off."

Law grumbled something and turned away trying to hide the blush creeping on his face, but inwardly smiled at the comment she made. It did please him greatly.

The pair continued walking around enjoying the nice walk. They stopped and got some ice cream at a café to bypass time. The crew should be done soon, so they opted to relax a little. While eating her ice cream, Ione would noticed Law rubbing his arms every so often and the grimace look he would make every now and then.

"How are you feeling?" she asked casting a concern glance at his arms.

Law knew what she meant when she asked. Lately he has been getting sharp pains on his arms where the white blotches covered his arms. He had to wear long sleeves when they went out in public to hide them. It was tolerable and but it still held some discomfort. Law frowned cursing himself having been found out by Ione, thinking he would be able to hide it.

"I'm fine don't worry about it" he replied with a small smile that was clearly forced.

She could tell that he was lying. She could always tell, but she knew to leave it alone for now.

They finished the rest of their ice-cream in silence. Ione sat back and blew some of her hair out of her face in a sigh as she stretched lifting her arms up. Looking over she saw some posters on the wall. Most of them were bounty posters of various pirates from around the world. She remembered seeing a poster for Doflamingo a while back having his bounty over 100,000,000 beli. With a high amount like that he was a feared and powerful man especially with his activities in the underworld.

Musing over the posters, her eyes stopped on one. Her body moved and proceeded to go to the poster hanging. Law noticed the strange behavior and called out to her deaf ears. Not being able to get her attention, he got up and walked up to her. Eyes wide and mouth slightly parted as she view the wanted poster. Curious, Law turned his attention to what had her in such a state. After viewing his eyes too widen at the sight.

It was a bounty poster…. with Ione's face on it. The picture was taken with her in the air, wearing her signature white dresses with her white silver hair blending in; not at all making her look washed out but instead making her look like angel sent from above. Her blue cast aside as if she was loss in thought.

"You have a bounty" he said still looking at the poster in astonishment. It said that she was wanted dead or alive and that her price was a whopping 1,000,000 beli! Talk about a first bounty for a pirate just reaching puberty.

"Hmmm just Ione? No nick names or my full name." she mused thoughtfully. I guess this meant that the government didn't have that much information on her yet, but she is seen as a danger that needed to be taken care of. Great the epitome of unwanted attention just happened. Ione rubbed her head in frustration.

Law chuckled and took the poster down to roll it up and out it in his pocket as a souvenir. He turned to Ione and patted her on the back in mock comfort.

"Don't be ashamed. It's an honor to have a bounty you know. This solidifies you are a bad ass pirate. I'm pretty the crew will be happy now lets get out of here. I'm pretty sure they are done with whatever they are doing."

Ione nodded grumpily and followed Law out.

It was getting late in the day, the sun was slowly setting as the pair made their way through town. Ione still couldn't believe that she had a bounty. That's something that will never go away and she felt kind of sad that she couldn't lead a peaceful life ever. Of course she knew the consequences of joining Doflamingo's crew, but she still held on to naive hope that maybe one day she could leave and be a normal citizen.

As they continued walking, Ione heard foot steps following behind them. She listened closely and heard more than one pair of feet. Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed hold of Law and attempted to fly them both away until she felt cuff landing on her ankles making her fall bringing Law with her.

Groaning after the impact, she turned on her stomach and saw three men grinning at her. They were tall and pudgy, and looked as if they went for a swim with the amount of sweat that dropped from their bodies.

"You were right Maurice it is her." One of them chuckled. The blonde haired one moved forward and pulled out a poster from his pocket.

"Didn't think we would find a wanted pirate today and it's a good thing too. We fell short on some cash so it has to be lady luck that brought a cutie like you too us."

Ione tried to use her abilities to throw the men away, but found she wan't able to do so. She flared her hands around in a desperate attempt again, but still nothing happened.

"What's wrong Onie-ya?" Law hissed as he looked from the men to the girl. Her powers wasn't working. Looking down he saw that their was a cuff on her ankle. Law went to take it off with powerful tugs, but it didn't budge.

"You're powers won't work kid. Not with the sea stones in the cuffs and I have the key." the leader said as he held out a key, showing them that they were utterly defenseless against them.

Ione's mind went into overdrive trying to figure out the options her and Law had. Maybe Doflamingo and his crew were near and they will be able to save them, or she could try to talk her way out of it, but that was doubtful since she knew they weren't the sympathetic type.

Ione's eyes cut to Law, who had moved in front of her, blocking them from her view. He held a knife tightly grasped in his hand ready to defend Ione. He held a snarl on his face as he pointed the knife to the men.

"Stay back!"

The men laughed at the boy who was trying to intimidate them. One of the men pulled out a club and held it over his shoulders, walking over to Law.

"Well boy this has nothing to do with you, so you better move or you die right here." Law stood his ground but shook as the man came closer. So he was going to die right here. That was fine with him, hopefully Ione made a run for it. Seeing that Law wasn't backing down, the man growled and lifted the club over his head and sung it at Law. Law braced for the impact and suddenly felt himself falling on the ground, but not because of the club, but because of Ione tackling him.

"Run! go get help!" she commanded as she laid on top of him, staring into his eyes. Unable to move, Law looked at her as saw her face grimace in pain as one of the men grabbed the back of her hair pulling her off him.

"Go!"

Law snapped out of his daze and quickly got up and ran as fast as he could. He could hear the wail that erupted from Ione's mouth as they dragged her by the hair and the laughter from the men in the distance the further he got, causing some tears to go down his face.

 _Please wait for me_

* * *

Doflamingo was sitting on the deck of his ship counting the money his crew got from those so called pirates. It was like taking candy from a baby at how day everything went. The Belie Pirates didn't even put up a fight as his crew stormed their hideout. They begged and begged for their lives, but they made the mistake of stealing from him, causing a disturbance in his flow of business. They had to pay.

He chuckled at the memory until he heard feet running towards him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Law looking paler than usually and …frightened? Law was shaking and his face had traces of tear staines on his face. He narrowed his eyes and looked Law over once more until his brain finally made a connection as to why he looked this way.

"Where's my dove Law?"

* * *

Ione woke up in a daze as she tried to focus on where she was and what was going couldn't see as her eyes felt swollen shut. Her whole body felt as if she fell from a cliff and landed face first. Her head pounded as she tried to touch it, but found that her hands were tied behind her back. She was in a chair.

"Oi I see you are awake. That's good. I didn't think you would after the third time you passed out." came a dark chuckle.

Her memories were slowly coming back to her. She was captured for her bounty and these sadistic men were beating her to no end. I guess they wanted to have fun with her until they turn her in. Her body that is.

"Awwe Bart you made the girl cry" a man giggled. All she could taste was blood as she swallowed in fear. She didn't want to die. Not right now, not by them. At least Law was safe.

Ione gasped as she felt a hand grip her swollen face quite painfully. She tried to speak but it felt too painful to.

"Don't hit her! I don't want her passing out again…. I got another idea of what we can do."

What else were they going to do to her? She panicked and rocked sideways in pitiful attempt to free herself. Soon she felt the ropes on her hands go loose and her hands being pulled to her front. She felt someone hold her right arm tightly as her left was placed on a hard surface, making her hand lay flat. Suddenly she felt something cold and sharpe on her pointer finger.

A voice chuckled "This is going to hurt"

A scream echoed in the small room. Ione franticly moved in her seat to escape but hands held her own. Another wail erupted from her body when she felt what happened to her pointer finger happen to her middle. She continued to wail and cry in horror of what they had done to her. She felt what she believed to be fingers on her cheek.

"You dropped these"

That moment she prayed for death to come to her or at least unconsciousness to pull her out of this painful nightmare.

"Boss I think she wet herself!"

A sharp sting sounded from her cheek.

"That's disgusting girl!" the man yelled her.

Ione didn't say anything as she continued to cry, making gasping and chocking sounds from heavy breathing.

"I think it's time to end this men. I'm surprise she made it alive this far, usually they always die or never regain consciousness after about an hour."

This was it. They were going to kill her. Where they going to shoot her, stab her, strangle her?

 _I'm sorry Kid, I love you so much! Law… I—_

A loud noise sounded on the right side of her and she heard multiple feet rush in. "What th—!" one the men said as he was pushed to the other side of the room crashing into the wall.

More shouts were heard and a pair of feet came running up Ione. She flinched as she felt a pair of hands gently touching her face.

"Hey man don't hurt us! We didn't know she was with you!"

"You hurt something that belongs to me." That was Doflamingo that much she could recognize. His voice sounded strain like he couldn't bring the words to come through his clenched teeth.

He's saving her.

"How about we have some fun like you did with my dove since I missed out" he chuckled darkly. Screams could be heard as the men tried to run or defend themselves.

The hand on her face never left as it stoked her cheek in a soothing manner. Then it was gone replaced with shaking hands they cupped her cheeks. Ione could hear a strangled sob in front of her as one of the hands left her cheek to fall on top of her damaged one.

"I couldn't protect you" came a weak hoarse voice.

 _Oh Law…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Do forgive me for my two week absence. working two jobs is exhausting I tell you that. Also thank you to** ** _trafalgars_** **for the nice review! It's defiantly keeping me motivated! Again I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

Agony

That's all that Law could feel.

When they had arrived, Ione was tied to a chair and one of the men had a pistol pointed directly in front of her forehead. If they would have came a second later, Ione would have dead, but by the looks of her appearance one would have thought she was. Her once porcelain skin was bathed in blood, bruises appeared everywhere on her body from her legs to her arms. Her face was completely swollen— eyes were swollen shout and her hair was matted and caked in blood. She didn't look human.

The grinning face Doflamingo usually wore was gone replaced by a feral snarl; his veins bulged out from his forehead as he advanced to the panicking men. Corazon rushed to Ione and placed his hands on her face to sooth the girl, to let her know that she was safe. Law felt like his lungs instantly filled up with air as he saw her flinched which meant she was still alive.

Law's feet moved forward slowly to the scene, getting more of an up close view. Her feathered jacket laid tattered on the floor next to her leg stained in red. One of her hands was strapped to a table. Out the corner of his eye he saw the familiar black and white bracelet on Ione's wrist that miraculously didn't have a speck of blood on it. Turning his view more directly on it he started to feel relieved that she still had it on her until his eyes landed on something that made him sick. Two bloody stumps that used to hold fingers were present on her hands. Streaks of blood steady flowing out the stumps. Inches from her hands were the two fingers pointing to her hand as if pointing out to where they used to belong.

Bile rose up in the back of Law's throat as he tried to swallow it back down. Ione wasn't just tortured, she was butchered. Corazon seeing him coming closer pulled his hands from her cheek and took a step back to let the boy and girl meet each other after their ordeal. He looked on sadly as he saw Law shakily bring his hands up to Ione's face. Ione relaxed as if she could sense that it was him. Law closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he tried to fight off the sobs that wanted to escape his body. He brought one his hands down to cup her damaged not caring that her blood wet his hand.

"I couldn't protect you." he said in a weak tone as he held his head down, his hat covering his eyes as tears streamed down his face.

It hurt Corazon to see the two of them in such a state. He had forgiven Law long ago for the stabbing incident and has since grown accustomed to Law. He especially found it interesting how he and Ione interacted with each other. It was… cute. Ione defiantly melted the ice Law created around him. They didn't have a care in the world when they were around each other and it was very clear that they shared a special bond with each other. But seeing them in pain besides in happiness made his stomach hurt. They shouldn't have to deal with such pain, no child should. He already knows that the innocence they once held has since left them a long time ago, but Corazon still thinks there is a chance for them to get that back, he'll make sure of that.

Corazon's heart broke more when he saw Ione tilt her head forward resting it against Law's forehead as her own sign of comfort even though it was she who needed the most comfort, but that was just who she was. Ione was a selfless person.

Corazon notice that the room had quieted down. He looked over to see his brother wiping the blood residue from his hands. He guessed from the dismembered body parts that layer around, that he was finished with the men. Doflamingo turned to were Ione and Law were and walked over to them. He used his strings to cut the bindings to free Ione and grasped Law's hand to pull it away from her cheek, then used a cloth to wrap around Ione's hand.

"Pick up her fingers. There is still a chance to have them reattached. If you really want to be a doctor you should have known this by now instead of gawking at her. We need to hurry and get her to the ship." Doflamingo commanded as he picked up Ione and cradled her to his chest causing her to cry out from the pain that radiated throughout her delicate body.

"I got you my little dove." he cooed in a sickly sweet voice as he walked out the room leaving Corazon and Law behind.

Corazon frowned as he looked at Law who looked at the door that Doflamingo walked out of with a blank face. He pitied the boy as Corazon walked over to the table to grab the dismembered fingers and place them in his pocket. Turning to Law he pick him and laid him over his shoulder. Law didn't put up a struggle as he loosely wrapped his arms around Corazon's neck hid his face as they walked out the nightmare room.

Corazon fought the urge to cringe as he entered the ship to the sounds of Jora, Baby 5 and Buffalo crying after seeing their wounded crew mate. Law simply pulled his hat down over his ears to drown out the crying as they made their way to the infirmary. Even Señor Pink wore a frown over his face as they walked past. The others like Pica and Diamante kept a straight face, but one could tell that they were pretty upset too.

In the infirmary, Doflamingo laid Ione out on the bed and was rubbing her head looking down at her. Ione had finally passed out from exhaustion and laid motionless. Without lifting his head up Doflamingo spoke.

"I hope all those bodies I gave you to experiment and study came at a good use seeing as you will be doing the task of repairing her hand. I hope you wont fail her. That would be tragic doctor Law."

Corazon having set Law down stiffened at the words said to him. Making Law perform surgery on someone he cared about and who is also emotionally drained is not a good call to do. He didn't doubt that Law couldn't do it, it was just too much pressure for him. If he slipped up, he would forever hold himself responsible adding on to the guilt he was already feeling. But seeing as Law was the one with the most medical knowledge having studied it made him the best fit.

Law didn't say anything for a moment having looked down with his hat covering half his face. After a moment he moved to the counter to put gloves and a surgical mask on and walked over to Corazon who held on the fingers.

"I'm going to need Cora-san to assist me" he stated.

Doflamingo pulled his hand away from Ione and looked up at the two with an unreadable face. Moving forward he walked past them and paused at the door.

"Don't fail me. Don't fail her."

It took over three hours to patch Ione up. Her injuries included four broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, broken nose, fractured eye socket, and a possible head concussion. Corazon helped in cleaning her wrapping the wounds while Law was focused on the task of attaching her fingers. It was technically Law's first surgical procedure on a live patient. He remembered what nerves and tissues went with what from the practices he did with his dead subjects. In the back of his mind he was nervous about messing up jeopardizing Ione's hands and maybe causing more damage, but Law's doctor side was at the wheel on display showing deep concentration on his work.

When it was all over Ione laid silent on the bed. Law guessed that she wouldn't wake up for some time because of the trauma. Law felt Corazon place his hand on his head, indicating the good work he put in helping Ione, but Law still didn't feel much better than before. All he could do was wait as he stared at the sleeping girl.

* * *

Corazon sighed as he took a long drag of his cigarette. It has been almost a week since saving Ione and everyone has been on edge or in some cases hyper emotional case in point the hysterical cries from Jora and Baby 5's mouths whenever they walked past the infirmary or thought about the girl. Even Diamante and Trebol were quiet versus their usual snarky, cynical selves. Doflamingo too seemed more on edge being more irritable. It irked Corazon of his interest in Ione. Ever since she came to them, Doflamingo always paid special attention to her. Then again he too paid special attention to her. It was hard not to grow fond of the girl with her kind smile and warm eyes, plus she was annoying like the other brats. However he suspected it was because of her devil fruit power and how powerful it was and the potential of its magnitude in the future that Doflamingo grew such an interest, but with his brother it couldn't be that simple.

With a huff Corazon put out his cigarette and walked to the kitchen. The only person he was worried about though was Law. Law simply refused to leave Ione's beside opting to be seated right next to her bed. Corazon even offered to sit in for him in case he was worried about her being alone if he wanted to leave, but Law still refused, only accepting the offer if he had to use the restroom. Corazon even had to bring him his food, but it wasn't just him isolating himself that made Corazon worry. It was clear that the stress and the combination of the lack of sleep and appetite was affecting his health. The white blotches on his clothed body had spread to cover his cheeks and hands. He would see Law clutch his stomach and grimace from the pain that would spread but still never complained, choosing to focus his attention on Ione and her alone.

Corazon opened the refrigerator and saw that there was some left over soup. Hopefully Law would be able to eat this, if not then Corazon will gladly shove it down his throat. Corazon finally made it to the infirmary after making a second batch of soup since he tripped and spilled the first one. Law was sitting perched slouched forward on a chair facing the bed Ione laid on. His eyes looked dull, but were focused on his target, his hand unconsciously toying with the bracelet that was on the wrist of Ione's bandaged hand. She herself laid on the bed, chest moving up and down in rhythmic patterns. The swelling went down tremendously over the past few days only still leaving bruising marks.

Corazon set the soup down on the table making it sound in a clang to notify Law of it being here, but Law gave no indication of acknowledgement. Corazon waited for a few seconds until he came over and gripped Law by the back of his neck dragging him to the table. Law made a feeble attempt to claw at the arm that held him hostage but he was just too weak to do so. Law glared at Corazon when he was seated at the table, Corazon thrusting a spoon in his hand.

"I'm not hungr—?!" Before he could finish speaking a spoon full of soup was roughly placed in his mouth silencing him. Law chocked and cough as a result. Corazon just stood with his arms crossed as Law got up and pushed the bowl of soup of the table. Law looked at Corazon with big, crazed eyes that were lined with red streaks due to his insomnia.

With his new found adrenaline that coursed throughout his body Law shouted, "What's your problem?!"

Corazon didn't say anything and just looked at him with an expressionless face. Law sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. What's the point of him speaking to someone who doesn't even speak!

"She's going to be mad at you when she wakes up, seeing as how you treated yourself."

Huh?

Law shot his head up and looked at Corazon who held the same emotionless expression. He quickly looked around and saw it was just them in the room. Then were did that voice come from?

"Gosh kid you have issues."

Law jumped and look at Corazon who wore a slight smirk on his face. Law tried to talk but felt as though the words were stuck in his throat. He lifted his hand and pointed his shaking finger.

"Y-y-you ca-can talk!?" he said in astonishment looking at the now grinning man who shook his head.

"Of course I can talk, I've always been able to talk." he said as he went to light a cigarette only to stop since he was still in the infirmary with Ione in the room.

Law stared at him with his mouth agape. Question circulated in his head at what to ask him. Did Doflamingo know? Was he a spy or something? Did he mean harm to them?

Corazon seeing the predicament he was in quickly said "I will tell you everything you need to know soon, but right now is not the time."

He walked over to Ione's bed and looked at her. Law's small footsteps approached and stood next to him. Corazon reached down and moved some strands of hair from Ione's face, smiling as he brushed her hair back.

"She cares about you, ya know."

A tired smile appeared in Law's face as he looked down at the sleeping girl, glancing at her peaceful face despite the damage to it.

"Do you care about her?" Corazon asked looking at the boy. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Law frown and put his head down obviously trying to hide the dust of pink that appeared on his face.

"Of course I do."

"Then why are you doing this to yourself?"

Law kept his head down in shame. He knew that if Ione saw like this it would make her upset seeing how he just gave up…. making his death approach faster, but that was how it felt like for him to see her broken, to see her sleeping with a chance of her never waking up. Law knew that she would wake up seeing as how he treated her, but there was a voice in the back of his head that thought about if she never did. It would just hurt too much to lose someone he cared for again.

Corazon heard sniffling and turned to see Law openly crying, his hands trying to wipe the tears that escaped his eyes. Eyes softening, he pulled Law to his side rubbing his shoulder in a comforting matter.

"There there, it will be alright, I promise" he cooed at the sobbing boy.

"She's a g-good person. I-I-I'm so happy I met her!" Law cried as he wrapped his arms around Corazon's legs since he was only able to reach his thighs. Corazon smiled as he continued to rub Law's back agreeing to what he said. He had to hold back a chuckle as a thought crossed his mind. I guess he was good with children.

I light moaning sound alerted the pair soon after.

Law tore away from Corazon and rushed to the head of the bed. He could see Ione scrunching her face up; he mouth opening and closing as she turned her head. Law looked in awe as he saw blue eyes appear to meet his gray ones.

"Ione?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Again sorry for the wait. Ive been so busy with daily life lol. I only have three more weeks of my second job so then hopefully I will be able to update more than I have been doing. I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

Ione groaned as she tried to fight through the haze her mind was in. Her whole body felt stiff and her head heavy. Where was she? With all the strength she could muster, she slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't help but flinch back when her eyes laid upon Law's face or better yet his appearance overall. He literally looked like death itself. His eyes were sunken in with bigger bags under his eyes more than usual. His clothes were disheveled and hung off his body, he looked more frail like he hasn't been eating. What made Ione's heart break more was the obvious white blotches that appeared on his face.

"Onie-ya are you okay? Let me get you some water." Law scurried away to get a glass for her to drink. Ione took some sips from the glass that he held for her. Law couldn't stop his heart from beating from the overwhelming relief he felt at the moment. She was truly alive.

Ione rested her head back on the bed as she laid in silence not saying anything as she looked at Law. Law could see that she was thinking was possibly remembering what happened to her.

"How…how long was I out for?"

"About a week"

Ione's eyes shot up. What? Her eyes then moved around. Law didn't say that, was there someone else in the room with them? She never heard that voice before. Her eyes suddenly landed on a smirking Corazon who was leaned up against the wall. "I'm happy you are awake Ione." Corazon grinned at the shocked expression she wore on her face. It was no use in hiding his ability from her since Law already knew the truth. Instead of questioning him about it, Ione only smiled. "I'm glad you can talk Cora-san"

She turned her head back to Law and her smile fell as the look of concern washed over her face. Law looked away knowing what she was thinking. A bandaged hand fell on his, making him turn back to look at her. Ione frowned. "Idiot"

If it wasn't for the situation, he would have laughed at seeing her puff up her cheeks as she scowled him, but it wasn't the time.

"You almost died Onie-ya…"

"That's no excuse to break my promise Law"

Corazon couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of him. If he didn't know better he would have thought that they were grown people with all the heavy emotions going on. If only he had his tea he mused.

Law looked at Ione with pain filled eyes. "You don't know what is was like to see what I saw" he stated not once looking away from her. "there was blood everywhere…. you didn't look like you, I thought you were dead" his voice wavered as he tried to hold back the blue emotions that threatened to come out of him.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he held up Ione's wrapped up hand "They cut off your fingers for God's sake!"

Ione flinched at his outburst. She looked at her hand remembering the agony she felt when they were hacked off. She was surprise to see that her fingers were back on her fingers thinking that she had lost them for good. She assumed Law must have did them since, she knew no one else with that much medical knowledge. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her for not taking in account of his feelings. How it must have been like for him to see her in such a condition; having to operate on her to save her life, the pressure he must have felt, the chances of losing another person close to him. She probably would have reacted the same way if the roles were switched.

"It's my fault. I should have been stronger. If I wasn't so weak.."

"Law"

Ione gripped his hand with the little strength she had gaining his attention. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

She continued to rub her thumb over the top of this hand. "I guess we can agree that we both don't wan't to lose each other eh, but guess what? We are still here. It's going to take a lot to finish us off huh?" she laughed softly being mindful of her healing ribs.

Seeing her smile made Law a little better, smiling and giving a few chuckles agreeing with her statement. Yes it is going to take a lot to take them down and so far they survived everything thrown at them.

"Well how cute are you too." Corazon chuckled as he walked forward only to fall flat on his back in the process, making Ione giggle and Law to roll his eyes at his antics.

"I'm happy to see that you are your usual self including the fact that you can talk. Are you going to fill me in on everything?" Corazon went over and placed his hand on her head soothing back her hair.

"I will tell you both later. You both look tired and exhausted and should rest for a while. Mind you, you two are the only ones who know that I can speak. I hope we can keep it that way."

"Sure" Ione piped up while Law just nodded. His anger for Corazon diminished over the past two years so he didn't necessarily hold a grudge against him like before.

Law made a move sit back down in a chair next to Ione. She frowned at him as he sat down and went to put his head down on the bed.

"Law sleep on the bed with me. That looks so uncomfortable."

She laid there waiting as he got up with all the energy he had and plopped down next her digging under the covers. Ione scooted over a little bit to give him room and sighed enjoying his heat as she felt him turn to face her sharing her pillow. Within seconds the pair was fast asleep. If only Corazon had a camera.

* * *

 _Little Ione sighed as she walked home. She could feel the throbbing and swelling of her cut lip as she sucked it into her mouth in order to stop the bleeding. While at the park, a girl pushed her off the swings making her fall face first into the ground. Instead of helping her, all the kids laughed at her. She sniffed as the familiar feeling of loneliness and self loathing washed over her. No matter how hard she tried, she will never be accepted. The desperation of wanting friends or at least someone to talk to hung over her like a star never being able to reach. Oh how often she prayed, she hoped, she wished._

 _As she neared her house, Ione quickly wiped her face to get rid of any traces of her sadness and quickly placed a smile on her face. Her mom had the day off and was going to be home._

 _She entered the house and founder her mother in the kitchen. Her baby brother Kid was asleep in his highchair with spaghetti stains on his face. Mara, her mother was making plates._

 _"Oh! Ione, your home just on time. It's going to be just us three tonight since Penn is still at work."_

 _Ione smiled widely and went to take a seat at the kitchen table. Mara brought over a plate for her and sat in down. Ione quickly dove into the delicious pasta. After eating one third of the food, she noticed that her mother didn't move from the table. She looked up to see concerned eyes staring back at her. Her mother went and brought her hand to her face touching her lip._

 _Seeing what she was going to ask, Ione quickly said "I hurt my lip when I jumped off the swing. I guess it was too high for me to jump off"_

 _Mara placed her hand under Ione's nose wiping the wet mucus that was present. "You were crying Ione…"_

 _"Well yeah it hurt when I fe—"_

 _Arms wrapped around her and pulled her into her mother's warmth, the arms tightening but it wasn't anywhere near painful._

 _"I'm sorry baby" Mara quietly said as she mover her hand up and down Ione's back. Soon she heard sniffles coming from her chest and her daughter tightened her hold. Mara gently rocked her back and forth and started singing softly._

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Consciousness soon came to Ione. She felt warmth as she snuggled into the source of it. It was big and it covered the majority of her body. As Ione started to wake up more she could that there was also something heavy thrown across her body. Confused, her hands moved to where her head was pressed against the warmth.

 _Skin?_ It was defiantly skin and the heavy thing across her body was an arm, a long arm. The last thing she remembered was Law sleeping next to her, and this was defiantly not Law. Could it be Corazon? Ione slowly opened her eyes to reveal pink flesh and…. pink feathers?

"I see that you are awake my little dove."

Ione quickly looked up to see no other than a smiling Doflamingo laying next to her, in the same bed, and so close.

"Doffy!" she squeaked as she moved under the blankets causing him to chuckle. "Sorry! You uh startled me that's all." She quickly looked around "Where's Law or Cora-san?"

"My brother went out to get supplies in the island we stopped at. The boy however is finally taking a bath. He was absolutely filthy, I'm surprised you let him sleep next to you, but I guess you are always motherly to the needed." he chided, casually wrapping her string of hair around his finger.

Ione frowned at the comment made about Law, but quickly bypassed her feelings in order to give her thanks. "Thank you for saving me."

Doflamingo shook his head "None of this would have happened if Law could have took then down in the first place. They were amateurs. What's the point with all the training I've given him, if he can't take down simple bounty hunters."

"No it was my fault!" she said coming to his defense. "If I was more alert and quick with my devil fruit, then we could have easily gotten out of there." Ione buried her face under the covers. "I just have to train harder"

Doflamingo kept quiet as he continued to play with her hair making Ione anxious at not knowing what he was thinking about. The silence gnawed away at her.

"That may be true…" he started, making her peep out from under the covers. "You will be needing more training since you now have a bounty which will make you more of a target" he mused grinning widely. " how extraordinary someone your age to be given such an amount!"

In honesty, Ione completely forgot she had a bounty. The reason why she was hurt in the first place. She's always going to have a target on her back. She still wondered why though. In all her time as a Donquixote pirate, she never participated in brutality or killings, always opting to stand guard or to simply push aside people with her devil fruit ability. So why her?

Sensing her frustration Doflamingo said "Don't worry. I won't let anyone put a hand on my little dove. If they knew better, they wouldn't dare touch something that belongs to _me_." placing the back of his finger against her cheek.

Ione froze

Belong to him. She belonged to him?

A heavy weight of unease fell in her belly. He thought of her as his property, his _possession._ All Ione wanted to do was to move away from him. The finger on her cheek only made her skin crawl instead of soothe. A question did pop up in her mind.

"Why did you rescue me all those years ago? Was it because of my ability?" she said quietly. His answer will be the deciding factor.

He looked to be in thought as his head was propped up by his hand, his pointer finger tapping against his cheek. His cheek stoking of Ione stopped.

"You showed so much potential. You refused to die that night and watching you move a building it did raise my interest. I took in to my family, I gave you a home, I helped you control your ability and saw you grow. You're something special." he flattened his hand against her cheek making her look directly at him. "You are an important asset to this crew, this family. With you by my side, we would have the world shaking at our feet."

Doflamingo grinned as he watched Ione give him a small smile.

She got her answer.

* * *

Ione couldn't stop her giggling as she watched Baby 5 and Buffalo pester Law. Her injury healed up well enough to the point where she could walk around without any assistance, if she got too exhausted, she'd use her powers to just float around or bring the things to her. The crew was currently station on an island and her, Law, Buffalo, and Baby 5 went to explore, finally settling down near the pier. Ione made sure to put the conversation with Doflamingo at the back of her mind the best she could. Instead she made sure to avoid him or at least be alone with him. Law looked better excluding the white blotches on his body. He put back on more weight and his dark circles under his eyes reduced to a smaller size. Case in point, he was back to his usual snarky self.

"Leave me alone. I don't care" Law sighed irately as Baby 5 began to pout.

"You're no fun! We told you our real names, now tell us yours!" Baby 5 stomped her foot.

"Who cares. It wouldn't matter anyways. I'm going to d—" Law quickly stopped and back tracked. "I mean to say that you're names don't interest so please leave me alone."

"Party pooper!" Buffalo yelled. He turned to Ione. "Hey Ione what is your real name?" he said hopeful that he would be given an answer. "Yea Ione-nee! What's your real name? I bet it's real pretty!" Baby 5 said excitedly.

Ione saw no wrong in telling them her real name. She was surprised that she never gave anyone her real name or that no one has asked before.

"My real name is Paradise D. Ione"

"Awwe that's a pretty name!" Baby 5 said dreamily and Buffalo agreed.

Law didn't say anything and gave her an amazed look. "You have a D in your name?"

"Yea why?" she said puzzled

"I do too"

"See now you have to give us your real name now!" Baby5 whined. "If you don't I'll tell Doflamingo-sama you stabbed Corazon" Buffalo chimed in.

Law sighed loudly. "Fine"

"It's Trafaglar D. Water Law"

So Law had a D in his name too. Were they related? Ione wondered thoughtfully.

"I really shouldn't be telling you guys this. The D is a secret and Water is my mothers name. My family always had—"

"That's so boring!" Baby 5 whined.

A vain popped up on Law's forehead. Ione quickly got up and grabbed his arm stopping him from charging at her. "Weren't you the ones who bugged me for it int he first place" he seethed.

Baby 5 clanged to Buffalo as tears streamed down her face. Ione gave a nervous chuckle at the scene. "You guys are too much…"

Suddenly a figure appeared and grabbed Law at the back of his shirt while a hand came and lifted Ione to the figures chest. Panic came to her but it quickly went away as the hand moved up and down her back. She looked up to the familiar heart shirt.

It was Corazon.

"Hey let us go Corazon! What's your problem!" Law yelled as he carried them both to an alleyway in the town's square.

Corazon place Ione firmly on the ground while he simply dropped Law on the ground. Ione went over to him to make sure he was all right.

"What the hell! Are you looking for a fight!"

"Is it true?"

Law and Ione looked at him in confusion. Corazon sat down on a crate and light his cigarette. "Is it true that you both have the D in your name?"

"Yea so?" Law replied.

Ione could hear Corazon curse something under his breath. "Then Leave"

Ione felt hurt at his blunt response. Leave? Why would they have to leave?

"Cora-san I dont understand…"

Corazon reached out and grabbed them both pulling them neat his face. They could see sweat falling down his face as he looked at them with desperate eyes.

"Do you understand! You both are the last people that should be anywhere near Doflamingo!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the new chapter yall! I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

Ione stood in silence as Law and Corazon went back in forth processing what was being said between the two. "What's with the sudden change in attitude huh? Why do we have to leave!" Law barked pointing to Corazon. "Because" he simply stated while smoking his cigarette making Law more agitated with his vague answer.

"You haven't even told us the reason you can suddenly _talk_ yet so why should we even trust you?" Law went and grabbed Ione's hand and started to walk away. "Let's get out of here"

Before Ione could voice her disagreement, the word around them suddenly grew silent. Law halted and whipped his head around looking down the ally to the busy street seeing the townsfolk repeatedly move their mouths, but no sound was coming from them.

"Relax" Corazon said as he remained seated on the crate. "No one can hear us and vice versa. I created a soundless wall between us."

"How?" Ione said in wonder.

Corazon smirked "I ate the calm-calm fruit. I'm a soundless man."

The pair were stunned. A devil fruit holder? Ione always thought that it was weird that he didn't have a devil fruit power since he was one of the executives. Heck even Baby 5 and Buffalo have a devil fruit ability, but she always put it aside thinking it was because he was Doflamingo's brother that he was put in a high position. But I guess that was half a lie now, so what else was he hiding?

"You deceived the whole crew! How many other truths about yourself are lies? Are you really not as clumsy as you are and not a moron?" Law demanded

Corazon chuckled and blew out some smoke, sporting a confident grin. "Why of course. It's all an act" Flames bursted on shoulder which Corazon seemed to ignore. "Liar!" Law shouted while Ione went to help Corazon put the flames out.

After putting out the flames, Corazon calmly stated "I've always been clumsy. That's never going to change."

"Shut up!" Law interjected "That doesn't explain why you have been lying to your friends—"

"I don't consider them to be my friends. My goal and soul purpose only to stop Doffy's madness from getting out of hand." he looked away dejectedly " I don't understand how someone as kind my mother and father could bear such a beast. A monster."

A ill chill went down Ione's spine. Birth to a monster?

"He was born evil, he never feared anything including death. He can be such a savage. The only ones who knows hid true nature are us four executives and Vergo, the previous "Corazon"

"Vergo?"

"He's on a top secret mission that even I don't even know about about, but he is unrelated to you both. Anyways both of you need to leave. Don't be like Doffy Law!" he said with such seriousness. Law however didn't pay attention to the tone. "No I'm not leaving! I want to be like that!" he proclaimed. Ione swiftly pinched his cheek making him yelp "stop Law" she scowled.

Corazon didn't say anything for a moment until he said "The secret name _D_ …. You must be from the fated D clan, Paradise D….. Trafalgar D…."

Ione never gave much thought in her name. Her mother always told her the name just came to her when she was born. Ione read that her name meant "violet flower" and that it was the name of an ancient sea nymph from long ago, but that's about it. Her family name was just a family name that belonged to her mother since she didn't hold her father's family name. Paradise was the name of the first half of the grand line and the _D_ was just always there. It never meant anything.

Corazon continued talking " In my country people used to tell kids that were misbehaving that the _D_ will eat them up. The old people used to say that whenever a _D_ makes their name be heard, the _D_ will cause a storm again."

Law didn't know what to think with all this new information. Yes he had some knowledge of his name from his mother and father, but this was new. " So are we monsters or something then!"

"Maybe" he siad cooly "People have been secretly inheriting that name for centuries across the world. In some places they call the _D_ clan.." Corazon looked at them unapologetically " _God's natural enemy."_

"Celestial dragon's are considered to be gods then your goal might be to destroy the world, but that's opposite of what Doffy want's to do. _D_ should think opposite of God." Corazon mused. He himself didn't know that much about the _D_ clan but this was the only theory he could think of.

"Shut up! I don't understand what you are saying. I came to this family only to kill as much people as I can. I only have less than one year left before I die so this doesn't matter!"

Silence was heard after Law finished his outburst. Law inwardly cringed at what he just said, taking into account of Ione's attitude towards him saying that. He should _never_ say that in her presence. Law stood still waiting for her scolding, but it never came. Instead he heard sniffles. He turned to look her, seeing that her head was down, her hands hiding her face as sniffles and a small sob sounded.

Law's eyes soften as he walked over to her, suddenly feeling bad for what he did. "Onie-ya I'm sor—"

"They were right"

Law slowed his pace and looked at her in confusion. "What did you say?"

Ione pulled her hands away and looked up at Law. Her mouth was quivering and her eyes were water and they held a lot of… hurt. "They were right about me."

Law placed his hands on her shoulders "Who was right about what?"

"God's natural enemy… destroy the world.." she lowered her head to hide the tears that were streaming down her face. "Back home they always told me that I was never meant to be born… I was evil… I was pure sin, against God… and they were right" she cried weakly.

Law couldn't do anything for a second as she cried. A mixture of emotions welled up in Law, sadness for seeing her in such a state and anger for the people who gave her such misery in her life.

"That's not true Onie-ya" Law went to hug her, but Ione tore away from his embrace stepping some feet away from him looking like a wounded animal. "But it is true" she went and looked at Corazon who looked back at her in remorse and looked to be trying to find his words. "I'm a _monster_ " Ione quickly ran off out of the ally.

Law clenched his hands together trying to keep his temper in check with much restraint. He looked at Corazon with much hatred, a snarl plastered on his face. "You made her cry.. you-you jerk!"

"Oi Law I didn't mean to make her upset" Corazon said getting up only to have Law point a finger in his face. "Say away from us! Your powers and the fact that you can speak, I'm telling Doflamingo. He will more than just kick you out!"

Corazon chased after Law only to trip and have him fall in a dumpster that suddenly lit on fire.

* * *

The soft breeze blew across the pier where Ione was seated on a bench looking out into the sea. The salty air tickling her nose, her white hair flying back gently against her face. Her hand toyed at the white and black bracelet on her wrist as her mind was in deep thought, her eyes staring out into the vast open sea. Footsteps sounded from behind her until a presence took a seat next to her. Ione never took her eyes away from the sea, and nothing was said between the pair. Minutes past when Ione broke the silence. "Do you believe in God?"

It was a moment before the person replied.

"I don't know"

Ione looked over to see Law seated next to her. His knees were bent against his chest while his arms were wrapped around him. His fuzzy hat pulled back a little giving more view to see his eyes that were normally hidden under the brim. His eyes too were looking out, also in deep thought.

"I did used to believe in God until that day…" Law looked up into the sky, seeing birds fly over head "Then I didn't believe in anything…. now, I just don't know."

Ione could understand his conflicting thoughts about that matter. How can God let something like that happen to him? To her? She was always told that if she prayed hard, then God would answer and boy did she try when she was younger and look what happened. Then going back to what Corazon said about being God's Natural Enemy, it all makes sense now. This world will never be in her favor.

"Hey.." Law placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't listen to that idiot Corazon okay. He doesn't know what he is talking about. You for one is _not_ a monster." he said with such sincerity as he looked at her. "From what I see, you are the only one who deserves as much happiness and life as anyone else. You deserve it all."

Ione was taken aback from his statement. His unyielding eyes boring into hers with such force that even though she wanted to look away, she couldn't. Her stomach felt like it was doing flips, but not of sickness… but of happiness. It was a weird, wonderful feeling of being told those words from someone other than Father Jenkins, the nuns, or her mother. It was the words of acceptance that she was craving for all her life, and she finally got them. Giving a small laugh while whipping the stray tear off her face, Ione grasped the hand that was on her shoulders.

"Thank you Law. You're the best friend I could ever ask for." she said genuinely as she smiled at him.

Turning red in the cheeks, Law turned his head away. "Y-yeah yeah don't mention it." he stuttered causing Ione to chuckle more at him.

Getting up and grabbing his hand, she grinned and said "Come on we can fly back"

* * *

Corazon cursed to himself as he walked back to the ship. Worry was evident as he took a shaky drag of his cigarette. Maybe he said too much too soon, but when would have been the right time? Damn he fucked up. He should have never told them everything, look what happened. But it was all for their well being, that is until he saw Ione cry. His heart clutched as he remembered her face as if someone slapped her and spit in her face. Ironically it was more trouble to talk than to be silent on his behalf. It was never his intention to do that. He only meant God as only the Celestial Dragons, but again he fucked up and let his mouth do all the talking. Corazon of course knew about Ione's past and of Law's. They etched experienced something terrible in their short life much like he had long before and then to call them indirectly potential monsters added salt to their wounds.

Corazon sighed as he neared the ship.

Law said he was going to tell Doflamingo everything, and knowing his brother, he would not spare him even if they were blood brothers. That's just the kind of person he was, just like when he killed their father with no care.

"Corazon!" He looked up to see Doflamingo standing on the deck of the ship. _Shit this is it._

"Are you ready? We have to leave. The marines found us, hurry up and get on the ship" he commanded as he walked away.

What?

Corazon turned his head when he heard snickering. From behind the stairs revealed Law, smirking, with his hands in his pockets.

"I decided not to tell him. I have a debt with you since you didn't tell him that I stabbed you two years ago. Now we are even."

Corazon blinked a couple of times replaying what he just heard. So he didn't tell Doflamingo. Tension escaped his body with relief, but it tensed again with the look Law gave him. Law was in a deep frown, his hat shadowed his face with only his steely eyes showing nothing but hostility.

"Corazon…." he said lowly "If you ever hurt or make Onie-ya cry again, I will come for you."

With that he walked up to the ship leaving a much stunned Corazon behind.

Ione was in her cabin reading a book, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" she said folding the page of her book. Corazon walked threw the door, and sat at the end of the bed that Ione laid on.

"Oh Cora-san" she said softly looking at his rueful expression. She hasn't seen all day since the incident.

"I never meant for what I say to hurt you. I'm sorry Ione" he said looking at her with sincerity.

Ione blinked a couple of times. "It's okay!" she said smiling. Corazon couldn't fathom how easily she excepted his apology, thinking that she would still be mad at him. "I know you would never intentionally hurt me. I guess I over reacted, sorry about that" she said rubbing the back of her head.

Corazon couldn't help but shake his head at her. "You're too nice."

"I can't help it" she smiled.

After a moment, Corazon's demeanor quickly changed to more serious. "As you know Law is getting more sicker, and his time is almost up"

Ione looked down "yes I know" How could she not. She never said anything in hopes of just not bringing the mood down, or making Law depressed. She wished she could do something, but she was powerless.

"I have a plan" Corazon stated causing Ione to look up at him in hope.

"There has to be a hospital somewhere that knows how to cure him. We are going to leave late tonight to find that hospital."

"The whole crew is coming?" she asked.

"No. Just us and Law… I'll write a note to tell them what we are doing."

A thought entered her head "But isn't the disease incurable?" that's right. If it was curable then Law's people wouldn't have died.

"There has to be a cure! I rather look for a possible cure than to have him slowly waste away on this ship" he said clutching his hands together.

"So Ione…" he said looking at her "Are you up for it?"

Did she even need to answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's been a month! I'm deeply sorry you can shout at me all you want. I can take it. But I will say to my loyal readers that this will be a long story. I even have ideas on a sequel down the road so you won't get rid of me easily ;) Here's the new chapter yall! It is short but I think you will love it. I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

"Where are they?!" Doflamingo growled as he used his strings to cut a flying canon ball. The group was currently under attack by marines who managed to find them. While the other crews were frantically working on protecting the ship and trying not to fall over due to the rigorous waves that rocked it, Doflamingo managed to stay still and simply used his strings when necessary.

"Young master!" Senor Pink yelled as he approached Doflamingo. "I found this letter on Corazon's bed." He took the letter. It read that Corazon took Law to find a cure for his disease and that Ione wanted to come with them. Doflamingo kept quiet as he read the letter over until crumpling up the letter in his hand. Even though he was smiling, his vain started to appear in his forehead.

"My brother should know better than to take what is mine without permission."

* * *

"Hey untie me damn it!"

It was a slight pain getting Law off the ship. Corazon had tried to lift and carry him, but with Law being a light sleeper instantly woke up. Corazon had to use his calm-calm fruit to block out the noise that Law was making so they wouldn't be discovered. Now at the moment, they were in the middle of the ocean in a small boat with a tied of Law.

"Law calm down, we are going to help you" Ione said honestly.

"What do you mean?!"

"What she mean is that we are going to cure your illness" Corazon was looking at one of the many books he had bought with "We will go to all the hospitals."

Ione felt a glimmer of hope when he said it. There was nothing but confidence in his voice, something asserting, something real. In all the years she has known him, she has never been given a reason not to trust him. If he believed it, then so will she. But Law didn't agree.

"Idiot! I told you I'm never going to heal, there is no cure!"

Corazon sat down his book and pulled out his Den Den Mushi and started to make a call. Ione sat in curiosity of who he was calling while Law continued to yell.

"Law you should be yelling so much, your using up all your strength plus you didn't eat earlier so, you're going to be extra crabby" Ione scowled him as his lips thinned as he scowled right back. "Do you really believe you can save me Onie-ya?"

While Law looked on with a stern glare, Ione could see glimpse of sadness that circled in his eyes. Ione went and placed her hands on both sides of his hat and smiled. "Of course! I saved you before didn't I?"

Backing away from the shocked Law amused her great dearly until a voice caught her attention. " _You can do as you please, just don't forget about your mission. I'll be waiting on your report"_

 _"_ Roger that" Corazon responded and hung up. The voice didn't sound like anyone from their crew. Before she could ask Law spoke up.

"Roger that? Mission? Don't tell me your a marine!"

A marine…

Corazon just continued to take a drag of his cigarette. "Do you hate them?" The cloud of smoke circling around his face bouncing off his cheeks and slowly disappearing.

"I hate anyone with connections to them! They took away everything…." Law took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to get back in control. Slowly he opened them and looked directly at Ione. "They took everything from us."

They did. Well… one did.

Ione didn't hate marines, but that didn't mean she would assume that all of them are good. Even in the good of things there are bad things too. But Corazon. Why would he be affiliated with the marines. Is he one of them?

"Don't worry, I'm not a marine."

Ione gave a sigh of relief as the atmosphere quickly lessened with tension. God this was going to be a long journey.

It didn't take long before they reached the first hospital. The hospital looked legit since it was huge and nice looking. Ione bounced on her heals in excitement ready to just fly in.

"Let me go! I don't wanna go to the hospital!" sweat poured down Law's face as Corazon dragged him inside. When the doctor came, he was nice, friendly, and was accompanied by a manly nurse. He asked what he could do for us and Corazon placed Law on a stool. He held out one of his hands to show the white blotches on his skin. Both the doctor and nurse revolted back in horror.

"T-That is t-the Amber Lead Syndrome!" the doctor shouted holding up his clipboard to cover his face. The nurse was behind the doctor shaking on her knees.

"It's been around for some time. Do you have any medicine for it?" Corazon said nonchalantly.

"W-where are you from?" the doctor said ignoring what Corazon asked him. Law didn't say anything for a moment. Ione could see pools of sweat pouring down his face. His hands were pulled up on his knees.

"Flevance.."

"KYAAAAA! We'll be infected!" screamed the nurse. "Get gloves, disinfectant, and a gas mask right away! Call the police and the government!" the doctor yelled frantically.

It was too much for Law to take

Before Law could get up, a hand grabbed his and pulled him down the hall. He looked to see Ione pulling him down each hall away from all the shouting and insults being thrown at him.

"Eek Monster!"

"Go away you white monster!"

"You'll kill us all!"

"I thought the government got rid of all of you!"

They finally made it outside a moment later. Ione was beyond angry and hurt for Law's sake. Isn't a hospital suppose to help sick people, and if they would have done their research, they would have known that the disease is not contagious. The hand griped in hers began to tremble. Law was trying his best not to cry but was failing miserably.

"I-I told you I didn't want to got to a hospital…"

Ione engulfed him in a hug, feeling his wet face against her neck.

There was smoke coming from the hospital as Corazon walked out. His face looked enraged as he approached them.

"Come on we're going to another hospital."

"I don't wanna go!" Law shouted as Corazon lifted both Law and Ione and carried them away to their next destination.

The same thing happened at the other hospital, and the next one and the next one. Each hospital they went to ended up with the staff being fearful of Law and then Corazon inflicting violence against them, to the point of both Law and Ione had to restrain him from doing further damage. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, Law didn't cry or become hysterical when going to the hospital, always expecting the expected and simply dragging Corazon away.

They were currently visiting another hospital on this small island. Ione opted to stay behind and roam versus going through the whole hospital ordeal again. It's been six months so far and still nothing. She didn't want to lose hope but the reality of everything was setting in. Law really didn't have much time left. Could all of their efforts be a waste of time?

Ione shook her head and continued walking down the street until she stopped in front of a window display. There was cute sweaters and hats in the display. Corazon said that they would be traveling to a winter island next so it's best if she went and got some clothes. Walking inside, she looked at the boots, fur, and leather they had. They were some nice stuff, but it was kind of pricy. Ione walked around until her eye fell on these goggles. They were a bit extreme with studs around the band, a yellow frame, with dark purple lens. Very rocker-ish. As Ione finished gazing at them she turn and ran into someones side, making them drop their items.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry sir" she said picking up the hats littered on the ground.

"It's quite alright miss, an old man needs to watch where he is going, here you don't have to help me, I got it."

The man went to the hat that Ione was going to pick up. As he picked it up, Ione looked up at him.

"No it is I who needs to watch…."

Ione felt her heart start to pound as he looked up at the man. It was if she couldn't breath or that time stopped. Her mouth began to tremble as sniffles began to sound from her.

"Oh there there why are you cry—?"

Arms wrapped around his midsection as Ione buried her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Confused the man gently pulled the girl away "Oi sweetheart what's wrong"

It was then that she lifted her face up that he could see hers so clearly. His eyes grew enlarged as he stared down at the girl.

"Ione child, is that you?"


	15. Chapter 15

**It Here's the new chapter yall! Part 1 of this story is almost over and soon we will be going into Part 2 of this story with Ione. What do you think will happen? I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

Ione couldn't contain her happiness as the man engulf her in a tight hug. Her hands gripped every part of him to make sure he was real and he was. A man from her past she never expected to see again. "Oh Father, it's really you"

The man was no other than Father Jenkins, the only man who ever treated her a daughter of his own blood.

He began to chuckle, "Oh child, I'm not a priest anymore." He pulled away to look her over. "You've grown so much…" he looked on in awe "you look just like your mother." Ione couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face at the compliment.

"How are you? How's everyone else like the sisters? Sister Marcie? What do you mean you aren't a priest anymore? Oh! Do you know where my br—?!"

"Woah slow down there. You must be hungry, I only live a couple of minutes away. Come to my house and we can talk over some lunch" he smiled. Jenkins went to pay for his items and the two of them made their way to his house.

"The sisters are fine, but the majority of them left the church too, well some of them left Blight Island all together like myself." he said as he sat a plate of sandwiches down on the table in front of Ione. His house in all was small and modest. It was nicely kept except for the cracks and marks on the walls. It looks as though someone rammed their body up against it, but she didn't give it much thought. Ione reached for the food "How come you guys left?"

Jenkins sat down in the chair opposite of her. He took a sip of his tea and blew out an audible sigh. A perplex expression darkened over his face. "It's a long story, but lets just say our former church isn't a church of worship to our faith anymore." He looked to see Ione with a confused look. "I'm saying that our church is now home to a Celestial Dragon and that he is the _God_ of our church now."

"What?!"

She couldn't believe her ears. A Celestial Dragon took over the church! "How? Why?" Ione knew of them and how they thought of themselves to be like actual Gods and not human. She remembered one time one came to her town for some type meeting with some navy officials and how her mother wouldn't let her leave the house until they completely left the Island. Her mom's coworkers also didn't allow her mom to come to work either because the Dragons, especially the men would choose wives even if the women were married.

"One of them took interest in our main church building and wanted to own it, so he did. Then he decided that he would become the divine symbol and God of it. So know we must worship them and pray to them. Every three months they come to obtain they offerings and gifts from the people, and everyone must contribute. It's dreadful!"

Ione felt a pang of sadness at the thought of the place that housed her and gave her much of her happiness despite the despair that came with it come down to this. It seemed barbaric for someone to come in to proclaim themselves to be a God of people who already have hundreds of years of worship to a God they always had. It was just wrong.

"It doesn't matter now. I was going to leave anyways and left before all that happened."

"You left before?" she asked. Jenkins smiled, his face crinkling around his eyes and cheeks like waves. His eyes shinned.

"Why yes I had to take take of Kid."

Kid….Kid…Kid…KIDDDDD!

Ione didn't know whether to cry or scream, ahe stood up and slammed her hands on the table, her eyes wide and unblinking.

"You had to take care of Kid? He's okay?!" All these questions coming out of her mouth like a waterfall.

Jenkins couldn't hold back his laughter as he saw the happiness and relief show in her face. He gladly happy to reunite the two siblings together, but…. there was a problem.

"Ione" he started, calming down, a serious expression covering his face making Ione sit back in suspense of what he was about to say.

He didn't know how to say it so he just decided to get right to it. "Kid doesn't know who you are"

Ione was severely confused at what he was telling her. It didn't make sense, but then again he was only three when he left but surly he would remember having a sister, she herself have memories of when she was at his age.

"I don't understand." she said slowly looking to see if this was some kind of sick joke.

Jenkins reached over and grabbed one of her hands "That night changed him Ione. When we both left on the ship that night he was a void and I assumed it was because he was traumatized. He probably saw something he shouldn't am I correct?" He did see his mother bleeding to death on the ground. He did see herself kill his own father. He lost both of his parents that night while she only lost one.

"I thought he would snap out of it in a couple of days and I tried to talk to him, but he was like a brick wall, until one day he finally snapped out of it. I thought he was better and talked to him about you saying that I hope you were okay, and…. he gave me a confused look, like he had no idea of who I was talking about. I told him about Mara and he vaguely remembers her. I even showed him pictures but still the same. It's like a part of him was erased that day. He has no recollection of his life with you. I'm sorry."

Ione struggled to hold down the wave of emotion that was about to wash over her. "I-I see"

He forgot about her. Maybe not on purpose, but he subconsciously made himself forget about her. Didi he hate her that much at that moment when she left him? Because of what she did? Did he blame her?

Jenkins gripped her hand tighter to still her shaking hand. "Ione this shouldn't discourage you, maybe since you are here, I can grab a photograph of you two together and show him—"

"No"

Jenkins blinked back in surprise "No?"

Ione cast a small smile his way, her eyes showing grief, but resolution. "Is he happy?" her face mirroring that of her mother Mara, the day she told him she was leaving and taking her kids to a safe place.

"Of course. He's the happiest boy I've ever met, but can be a big handful. Ummm naughty would be the better word to describe it and a pain in the ass" he laughed at the face Ione made having never heard him use such language "but happy."

Ione nodded at the response "Then there is no reason to force him to remember me, not now."

"Are you sure?" He would respect her wish if that was what she really wanted. "Yes, I want him to be as innocent as he can be before he grows up. I don't want to risk him having the memory of what happened to him. When he's older I'll tell him."

Jenkins didn't say nothing for a moment. He stared Ione down in an unreadable look until he bowed and shook his head. "Since when did you grow up?"

"I've been grown for a while now." she laughed making Jenkins chuckle too.

"Is it true?" a voice cutting through the laughter with such swiftness making Ione freeze up in surprise. The voice came from behind her as she turned to see who it came from. It was a boy who looked to be her age. He wore baggy clothing while his shaggy blond hair covered his eyes making it so she could only see his mouth. He was leaned up against the door frame with a lined mouth.

"Ah Ione, I would like you to meet Killo, he's been staying with us for five years now. Him and Kid are the best of buds" Jenkins gestured over to the boy.

"I told you it's Killer." he said bluntly.

"An I told you, I'm not going to call one of my boys that ridicules name." Jenkins countered sipping his tea. Ione regarded the boy. He never took his gaze away from her, as if he was sizing her up. His tone was very direct.

"Yes it's true, hi it's nice to meet you!" she smiled at him. He didn't smile, but continued to look at her.

"You're Kid's sister?" he asked cooly. She shook her head.

"Are you staying with us then?"

She hesitated on that question, seeing Jenkins look at her with a questionable glance. She found her brother, but what now? She could just stay here and be with him and build a relationship with him again. Live a peaceful life with them and have nothing to worry about but she knew in her heart she couldn't do that.

Law

She had to help Law. Cure him of his disease. Then she had to go back to Doflamingo, but Corazon said she couldn't go back. Maybe she, Law, and Corazon and can come back and stay in this town with Jenkins, Killer, and Kid. Be a big happy family. Law deserves a family and she would give it to him.

"I can't. I have to help a friend, he's sick and I have to be there for him." she looked at Jenkins apologetically. He just smiled and nodded in understanding.

Suddenly the front door sprung open from behind Killer and a figure ran into him bumping into his back. He didn't give away to the force, but whoever hit him did. There was a loud thud and what sounded to be agitated whining. "Damn it— I mean Dang it Killer! Watch it next time!"

"Why should I if it was you who ran into me?" Killer responded with an amused grin on his face. A boy with scarlet red hair appeared from behind him with a frown. He was smaller than Killer and wore dirty clothes that looked like it could be covered in grease or oil. He had dirt on his face and wore goggles that looked too small for his head. It was him, her brother.

"Who the hell— heck are you?" the boy demanded looking over at Ione with an unreadable stare. Ione felt her heart clench at the sight of him. He wasn't the little boy she left behind. It made her sad to think she missed out on parts of his life and now he doesn't remember his blood sister. She was a stranger to him.

"I'm Ione, nice to meet you. You must be Kid." she said gently afraid her voice will falter.

Suddenly Kid's eyes grew wide and he pointed his finger. "I know who you are!" and ran up the stairs leaving the people in a stunned silence.

He know who she was?

She quickly looked at Jenkins who wore the same bewildered look while Killer stayed quiet. Soon footsteps heard coming down the stairs and an out of breath Kid appeared holding a rolled up paper.

"This is you right?" he said unraveling the paper and putting it down on the table. The paper was Ione's bounty photograph. "You're a pirate right?!" he said excitedly, his grin so wide that his lips disappeared. "That's what me and Killer are going to be!" he said proudly.

There was no way Ione wanted Kid to be pirate. It was too dangerous and such a hectic life having to look over your shoulders all the time. And having a bounty only made it worse. Ione straightened up and asked him "Why do you want to be a pirate?"

without missing a beat he said "Cause it's so cool! You get to travel all around go on this adventures and not have to answer to nobody. People will never talk down to me again. I'm going to be the captain of my own crew and find One Piece!" He chuckled holding his goggles to his head. She herself couldn't help but smile too, seeing him get so excited. Before she could stop herself her hand reached out to caress the top of his head. "Follow your dreams then." she said with a smile.

"Alright boys your dirty enough, go wash up and get ready to eat. And Kid when I say wash I mean wash, just getting wet doesn't make you clean." Jenkins said pointedly. Kid grumbled something over his breath as he slowly made his way up stairs. Killer was about to make his was too when Ione stopped him. "Are planning on being with him for the years to come?" Killer stayed silent but he soon nodded. "Good" she said relieved "Could you please watch over him in my absence. You've been doing a great job already and I couldn't ask for anyone else." He shrugged his shoulders and nodded only to be caught off guard by Ione giving him a quick hug. "Thank you!" his arms froze in midair as she released him. "You know this makes us honorary siblings too right?" she smiled. Killer didn't say anything and quickly left the room when Kid shouted for him.

Jenkins laughed "I think you left a lasting impression on him. I've never seen him shocked before." Ione smiled sheepishly as a comfortable silence loomed over them.

"So your a pirate?" she nodded looking away. He saw this "Don't worry I already knew about it and I'm not judging you for it." he smiled "I just didn't think you would encourage Kid to go into that life."

"I don't want him too, but I would be such a hypocrite if I would have told him otherwise."

He didn't reply as he was lost in thought. Soon his eyes widen as he looked at her. "Speaking of pirates, there's something important I need to tell you." he said in a way making her feel a wave of nervousness. "When your mother was planning on leaving with you and Kid, she told me something interesting about your father." Ione never had never head much about her father. All she knew was from her mother told her. He was a traveler and he died before she was born. "What about him?" It was a loaded question that could go either way for her.

"Before she died, she told me that your father was still alive Ione."

She didn't know what to think about this new revelation. It was too much . She swiftly dragged her hand through her hair, swallowing loudly. "He's still alive?" she gasped.

Jenkins nodded "She said something about meeting up with him along the road, but it all makes sense now." She cocked her head to the side in confusion about what he was talking about. "Your father was a so called traveler. Only a few job descriptions include traveling. I thought he was some sort of high ranking marine or something, but why would she be so secretive about it, but know I know." He looked at her "Your father is a pirate my dear, a high ranking one at that."

A pirate… just like her. That did make sense.

"It looks like piracy runs in your blood eh?" he chucked drinking his tea. Ione shook her head and layer it down on the table with a blank expression. "Oi, I didn't mean it in a bad way…" he said rubbing her back.

"It's not that, it's just—"

"I know child, I'm dropping a lot of heavy stuff on ya, it's a lot to digest." It was a lot. She found her brother and in addition found out her father was alive and a pirate.

Jenkins quickly interrupted her thoughts. "Are you going to find him?"

Ione paused at the question, thinking about her answer until answering "Nah" She lifted her head up. "I'm open to the option of meeting him, but as far as searching, I have other things I need to do." She didn't feel to actively search for him since she never had an attachment to him. She never had him in her life, and though there were questions she wanted answered, there were other things that mattered at the moment.

Soon Ione noticed it was getting late and that Law and Corazon were probably heading back. "I should get going now, thank you Father." she said getting up. He smiled and gave her a hug "Aye, it was nice seeing you again. Good luck to you and your friend. I can tell you have an interesting future ahead of ya."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled "It's just a hunch that's all. Don't worry about it!"

Ione just shrugs and gets up to leave. She stops by the door and turns to Jenkins. "Oh I'll be right back, I need to get something for Kid!" she said and quickly left leaving a smiling Jenkins.

"That girl has so much to give. I hope you are proud of her Mara."

—

"Hey gramps where Ione go!" Kid shouted coming into the kitchen. Both he and Killer spent an hour washing up since Kid innocently sprayed Killer laughing his head off until Killer sprayed him back resulting in a big water fight. Both the boys did clean up the mess they made since they didn't want to face of the wrath of the former priest. He may be old, but boy could he hit hard. Both the boys shuddered at the shared thought.

"She left, you guys were taking too long and she had other things to do."

"Awe Damn it" Kid said pouting until Jenkins gave him a scary look. "I mean dang it, I wanted to speak to her some more that's all. Maybe she could have took up with her and we could have been pirates too Killer."

Killer shook his head and went to the table to eat. Next to one of the chairs laid a bag. Curious, he went and looked in the bag and picked up a small box. "Whats that?" Kid snatched the box from him and opened it to reveal, these studded black and yellow goggles. Kid stared on in awe as he quickly took of his old pair to put on the new ones, these not being so tight as his old ones.

"Oh she wanted to give you those since she noticed your old ones were too small for your head." Jenkins said casually smirking at the boy who wore a big grin on his face. "Haha Killer! She liked me more than ya! That means I'm destined to be a captain, but don't worry you'll be my first mate." he boasted

Killer smirked at the boy and noticed a note at the bottom of the bag. "Kid there's a letter." He pulled it out and read it out loud.

 _Saw these goggles and wanted you to have them since yours were kind of small. I guess you must of had those for some time huh? I hope you follow your dreams to become a great pirate. Maybe one day we can meet out on the seas. Also behave yourself, Jenkins told me about all about your schemes and keep Killer close to you. He's defiantly someone you want out there with you. Until then Kiddy!_

 _Ione_

Kid was speechless


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry guys with school and all, Ive been pretty busy. I've been working on screenplays for my film classes so that's why I've been kinda spacey with the updates. I'm going to try to hurry and post the next chapter in the next few days. I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

Law frowned as he saw Corazon try to set the campfire, which was also not a good idea for him to do. "Umm Cora-san why d—?!" Corazon made a sound like a goose was being strangled and threw his hands up while he fell in to the sticks, actively starting the campfire. Law rushed proceeded to pat him down to extinguish the fire on Corazon. Corazon laid on the ground in a frozen state with his hands up. His mouth was open wide and his eyes bulged out as he looked at Law. Law cringed at the sight.

"What's with that face!?"

Corazon was always on fire so Law felt he was used to the act, but he didn't think the fire would leave the older man in a state of shock. Corazon continued to make strangled sounds as he sat up pointing to Law. ""You-you called me Cora- _san…._ " Law scuffed "Yea what about it? It's your name right?" The older man facial expression slowly went from shock to a loving smile that lit his face up.

"Now what?!" Law said agitated with his antics. "You care for me." Corazon hummed as he proceed to smile much to the boy's annoyance.

Law didn't answer and went to start cooking some food. It's been surprisingly quick six months since they've been away on their quest to find a cure for him. He would be lying if he said that he didn't have a little hope in getting himself cured, but reality reared its ugly head. He was at the ends of his ropes as he felt his illness taking effect on his body. There were times when his vision would blur or his hands would shake, then there would be times when he couldn't stop vomiting. It was embarrassing to be seen like that, being helpless as your body is slowly shutting down. Yet they were always there with their tender touches and kind words. Corazon as annoying and accident prone as he is never once gave up on finding a cure even if there wasn't one. He was always the one to defend him when other would react in horror at his illness, never hesitating to blow up a hospital that's for sure. He would never admit it to him, but he did admire him. All of his role models and guardians were long gone, and Corazon was the right fit for that. He showed nothing but love these past few months. and Law would be forever grateful. Then there was _her._

"Hey guys!"

Ione landed on front of Law smiling. He looked and saw that her cheeks were red, giving it a rosy tint probably due to the wind slapping her cheeks as she flew in. She had on one of his hoodies since Corazon managed to damage some her clothes doing laundry, he doesn't even know how. "How everything go?" Law shrugged "Nothing special Ione-ya."

She nodded and looked at Corazon who looked to be in his own little world with a smile planted on his face. She waved her hands in front of his face "What's wrong with Cora-san?" Hearing his name snapped him out of his thoughts. "Ione how was your day?" he said gleefully pinching her already red cheeks.

"It was good.. Ow! That kind of hurts.." she pulled away to rub her swollen cheeks giving a playful glare at Corazon. He chuckled until he felt a weight crashing into his chest knocking him rubbed his head and looked down to see Ione latched on to his torso her body shaking.

"Ione-ya what's wrong?" Law came over, worry etched on his face. Ione lifted her face. Her face with wet with tears, and she had a smile on her face. "Thank you guys for helping me find my family"

Law's eyes widened "Your family? Wait you found your brother?" She nodded as she continued to hug Corazon. He hugged back as he smile. "I'm happy for you. Is he good and well?"

"He's fine. He's living with a family friend. He's gotten so big!" she gushed laughing. It was then she noticed that Law was gone. "Law?"

She got off Corazon and walked over to a pond that was near and found him seated. It was quiet except for the sounds of nature. Frogs hopped around in the water making the water ripple in rhythmic waves. Owls were calling out in deep breathes echoing to one another as the fireflies danced around in synchronized dance. Ione seated herself next him, conflicted on the change of attitude. "Is something wrong?"

His hat shadowed his eyes as he looked down into the pound. "I'm happy you found your family" his words sounded forced "I guess your going to leave us now?"

Ione sat back in surprise. So he was scared that she might leave them. She chuckled loudly causing him to look at her in bewilderment.

"You idiot.." she breathed as she wiped the tears off her face. Enough of feeling ridiculed, Law went up to leave until she pulled him back down. "I'm not going anywhere Law." He blinked and looked at her to see if she was playing with him. She looked back showing nothing but care and honesty.

"Your not?"

"No!" she yelled putting her arm over his shoulder looking out. "Of course not I could never do that. You wouldn't leave me would you?" Law stared at her, a small smile appearing as he shook his head. "Then neither would I"

Later on during dinner let's just say things got interesting

"So Law have you and Ione kissed yet?"

Both kids choked on their food as Corazon looked at them with a smirk. Ione looked away, a blush spreading over her face, while red faced Law looked back in shock. "N..no! You stupid clown why would you say something like that!" Law stammered as Corazon pressed on. "But you do want to kiss her?"

Law was at a lost of words, not liking being put on the spot, especially about kissing Ione. Not one bit and Corazon's teasing was only making it worse. Ione still held her face in her hands to hide the blush that spread and turned her whole face into a red light bulb. "Cora-san please stop…" she stammered too embarrassed at the moment.

Corazon let out a hearty laugh. "Awe why not, you guys should get it over and be each other's first kiss. How cute! You know how the song goes, first comes love then comes marriage, then—"

"It's not going to happen!" Law shouted

"He's right"

Both guys looked taken aback as she looked at them biting her lip nervously. "I already had my first kiss." Ione saw Corazon's face start to gape, his eyes were bulged out, while Law went rigid and his face was hard, void of emotion but his eyes said other wise. "What do you mean that Ione?" Law gruffly said. She couldn't help but flitch at him saying her whole name. Was he mad at her? It wasn't like she wanted it to happen.

"Um well…." before she could say anything Corazon gripped her arms and looked at her with panicked expression. "Ione please… don't tell me it was.." he struggled to say the name "Doflamingo…"

"No!" she quickly said shaking her head. She gave him a reassuring smile "It wasn't him, it was… my step father"

The only thing that was heard was Corazon falling on his bottom. But it was true, she had her first kiss with her step father as her mother was dying on the floor. Talk about a memorable first kiss. She shuddered at the thought and unconsciously wiped her mouth. She could still remember his alcoholic breath and his rough, chapped lips over hers. It was revolting.

A laugh broke her trance as she looked to see Corazon laughing. To say she was confused was an understatement and Law was in the same boat as her. Was this really funny to him? He continued to laugh hiding his mouth in his hand. "Oh Ione that wasn't your first kiss." Was he claiming that she was lying? "Yes it was!" she stated growing agitated to his light humor of something she considered shameful. He patted her on the head "A true first kiss is with someone you really care about. Someone you love. You know first comes kissing then… wait! what I am I saying? Don't do anything after kissing! Should I tell you guys about the birds and the bees? Oh my g—!" Ione placed her hand over his mouth while Corazon muffled voice vibrated against her hand. "Okay Cora-san I understand what you are saying" she smiled. His words did make her feel better. That was Corazon always trying to make her feel better. "I'll save my first kiss for someone I love" she looked over at Law.

"Law"

Law jumped a little as he looked at her with unease as she walked over to him. Her eyes were warm as usual but he didn't like the fact she was coming over to him. He could feel his body start to sweat as she came closer. What was she going to do? Before he knew it, she grabbed his hand.

"Onie-ya…"

"What wrong Law you look sick?" she looked him over worriedly placing a hand on his forehead. "Maybe we should call it a night. I planned on asking if you could help with the dishes, but never mind"

Law exhaled "I'm fine I could still do them" "No go lay down, I'm not taking any chances" Law huffed and found a spot on the ground where he watched her do the dishes. Why she didn't just use her powers was beyond him, but he couldn't help but feel his eyes start to close as she hummed a tune. When she finished she turned around and smiled as she saw Law asleep.

Later on that night Corazon sat looking out at the night sky, a rum bottle in his hand as he took a swig of it. "What am I going to do?" he got up and looked back at Law and Ione fast asleep. Law was snoring loudly while Ione was curled up beside him resting her head on his shoulder. Corazon pulled a blanket over the two making Law turn his back to him as he drew closer to Ione draping an arm over her. Corazon chuckled "Even in your sleep your still protective as ever." He walked over to the dying campfire staring into the ember flames as they flickered "You said you was going to kill me if I made her cry again, but I'm trying to figure out how that's going to happen since the only thing that would make her cry is you dying." He will admit that he failed finding a cure for Law. After six months of going from island to island, there was no such cure. Only fear and rejection. "I pitied you Law when you came to us saying you was going to die, it's so sad." In his drunken haze, he took another swig trying not to choke as he felt tears going down his face. "When you stabbed me, it didn't hurt at all. Ione was so scared for me, yet I could see she was scared for you too. You was the one that was hurt…" he couldn't contain his sobs as he continued on "Law what's going to happen when two butterflies become just one." Unbeknownst to him, Law too had tears rolling down his eyes as he held on to the sleeping Ione who snuggled into him with a calm smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is! I'm happy to be done with the child Ione and Law and can't wait to delve into their adult lives. I can tell you that it's going to be interesting. Don't be shy and please review! I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

 _purupurupuru…._

 _purupurupuru…_

Corazon groaned as he squinted his eyes to get rid of the blurriness. He sat up and sighed as he grabbed his aching head. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much last night.

 _purupurupuru_

he turned his head to the ringing den den mushi that continued to ring in his bag. Thinking it was Sengoku he went to take it out. He cursed under his breath as he saw it to have pink shades, signaling only one person who could be calling. Cautiously he picked up the receiver and waited.

" _Is that you Corazon_?" Sweat dropped as he heard his voice echo out. After a moment Corazon tapped his finger against the receiver.

" _Good. Did you find a cure yet for Law?_ " Corazon tapped his finger.

" _That's too bad, but I have a solution. You are all to return to the ship as soon as possible, we have found the op-op devil fruit and we're going to steal it from Diez Barrels and his crew on Minion Island. He's planning on selling it to the Marines, but not if we get there first. If you eat it then you'll be able to save Law_."

The ope-ope fruit? Corazon heard about it before and learned that it is a powerful fruit that is mostly useful for doctors and that who ever has it can perform miraculous surgeries. The only draw back was that he knew the _real_ reason as to why his brother wanted him to eat it. It can't happen anyway because he already has a devil fruit. Now Law…. It would be just what he needs to get better. That's it! If he could have Law eat the fruit than it will cure him of his disease! But they would have to get there before Doflamingo and leave as soon as it happens. Law can't be nowhere near that boy when he consumes that fruit. Ione is going to be so happy he thought smiling.

He tapped in agreement to Doflamingo's command.

" _Excellent. Another thing… how is my little dove?"_

Corazon went rigid. He had to grit his teeth together from making a sound in displeasure at his question. Even though he couldn't see him, he was positive that his brother has that shit eating grin on his face. That fucking predator.

Corazon tapped signaling her good health.

Doflamingo chuckled _"Good. Even though you are my brother, you should know better than to take my things away from me. Actions like that are punishable, but all will be forgiven when you all arrive back. I'll be waiting."_

There was a clank and Corazon slowly put the den den mushi down. He couldn't shake down the uneasy feeling in his stomach. There was no way they could go back. He swore on his life that he would make sure that those kids will never have encounter the monster he called his brother ever again. But he shouldn't just be thinking about that. He'll call Sengoku later to get more details on the matter but right now, there are some good news after all.

Ione awoke to a yelling Corazon. Dazed and confused she shoots up and instantly freezes his feet to the ground accidentally making him fall flat on his face. She grimace seeing him hit his face flat on the ground. "Ah sorry Cora-san" she said apologetically, helping him up. He brushes her off and lifts the confused girl in the air swinging her around. "I have a plan! I have a plan!" he gushed. She didn't have any idea how to comprehend what was going on, but she assumed it was good, no great news by the way he was laughing gleefully.

"Plan for what?" she in question after he put her down. Corazon leaned down and grinned as if he knew the biggest of all secrets. "For Law of course" he straightened his back and pointed to himself proudly. "I have a plan to save Law"

Ione didn't say anything which confused Corazon not hearing Ione cheer or say anything in her usual happy manner. "Hey why aren't you saying anything?"

Ione hesitated "How do I know you're not lying?" she confessed. Corazon didn't know what to say to that. Of course she had every right to be skeptical of his plan for Law. It's been six months since he has promised her that he was going to find a cure the boy, but so far they have come empty was painful seeing the disappointed look on her face every time they went to a hospital. But this was different he was sure of it.

"Hey I know you don't believe me but trust me I have the perfect plan" he said reassuringly. "I spoke to Doflamingo and.."

"You did what?" not having to speak to Doflamingo in all these months made it seem as though they were never going to go back to the crew. She was happy being with just Law and Corazon, yet with him calling Doflamingo it meant no good.

Corazon put his hands up in defense "He called us. He wanted to check up with our progress and told us to come back to the base." He saw Ione's eye go wide in apprehension "But don't worry were not" he pressed on "he told me about finding the opi-opi fruit and how he was going to steal if from theses other pirates, but not before we get there first" he winked.

"The ope-ope fruit?" she pondered. Operation fruit? Corazon nodded "We are going to steal it and give it to Law so that it can heal him!"

"Really!?" she said in excitement but then remembered "We can't steal from Doflamingo. If we steal it then what, he will kill us"

"That's if he catches us." he retorted "Then with Law cured we can all leave and never go back to the Donquixote family."

Ione's eyes brightened "You mean it? Just us three? You'll wont leave us?" Corazon gave a heartfelt chuckle, his face lighting up. Ione couldn't help but notice the settle differences between Corazon and Doflamingo. While both him and his brother share the same physical features like build, hair, and structure, Ione always found that Corazon's face was more softer and more animated versus his brothers standard facial expressions. While speaking to Doflamingo, it always felt she was in the presence of something dangerous, sadistic, less human. With Corazon, he was the closest thing human that she had in her life before Law came. He was kind, heartfelt, and has been loyal to them from the very beginning. She couldn't imagine how she would have survived without him being there.

"Of course I wont leave you two! It'll always be just the three of us."

Ione felt her heart swell at his answer. Everything looked to be getting better now in her life. Everything was finally going right for her. She needed to go wake up Law with the good news.

Law was laying with his back to her as she approached. Careful to not startle him and gently shook him on his shoulder. "Law time to get up. I have good news to tell you." He didn't respond so she shook a little harder. She heard what sounded like a gruff groan. Carefully she turned Law to lay on his back. "Law?" she went to put her hand on his face and quickly retracted it. He was hot.. too hot.

"Law" she said a little louder pulling off his hat to see his face. It was drenched in sweat and his eyes were knitted together. His breathing sounded shallow as he tried to pull in each breath. Hearing Ione, Corazon scurried over to them in a panic. "What's wrong?"

Ione didn't answer and immediately began to take off Law's hoodie. She brought her hand out to catch a soaked raged that flew past Corazon as she quickly began to pat Law's head with it to cool him down. Corazon know connecting the dots began to panic, moving around franticly. "Ah! What should I do? Water? Yes I'll get more water!" He sprinted to get water leaving the two alone. Law moved his head slightly to the side in her direction. His face was pained as he opened his eyes.

"Onie…" She soothed his raven hair back and smiled down at him.

"You're going to be fine Law, just hang on."

The voyage to Minion Island was not easy as they had to endure monstrous waves and a strong storm that rocked their small boat. Law was wrapped in a blanket and was nestled close to Corazon's side while Ione was at his other side. The rain was pouring down heavily where it felt like little needles prickling her skin. She suddenly got an idea, focusing on their position, the rain fell around them instead of on top of them, giving them a break from rain. Corazon was startled, but was grateful for the girl's power.

"If you want I think I can fly the boat so that we can get there quicker." she pipped up. It didn't seem that hard for her to do until thunder ringed out putting an axe to her plans. Corazon shook his head "I don't think that would be wise." he looked head "I think were almost there anyways, so just hang tight."

"Cora- _san…_ "

Law weakly opened his eyes since the rain stopped pouring down on them. "I just want to know are you apart of the navy?" Ione remained silent watching Corazon make a face.

"The government knew about how poisonous the amber lead was but they never told us. My home, my people, my family, they killed them all"

"No I'm not a marine you dummy!" he barked. Law smiled as he shivered from the cold "that's good then."

"Stop talking Law, you need to preserve your energy for when we the op-op fruit." Ione chimed in. Law looked as though he was at the end of his road and she wanted to prevent anything that would speed the process.

"Do you think it will work?"

Ione looked over at him. He had a calm expression on his face and his eyes were half lidded. She smiled proudly and said "Of course! Cora-san said so and I believe him, do you?" Corazon looked down at them with a sheepish smile at the faith being put on him. There was no way he will let them down.

When they reached the snowy island, Corazon placed the two by an abandoned old house that only had the exterior of its foundation left. Law was wrapped in a blanket sitting on the steps. Ione was blowing in her hands to warm them up. Corazon started to walk away.

"You guys stay here I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Wait!" Ione ran after him. "I can help you!"

He stopped and turned around to look at her. "Nah you stay here, I'll be fine. Besides who's going to watch Law? I'll be back in 15 minutes tops." he waved his hand and disappeared into the thick pine trees.

Ione sat down next to Law and started to rub her hand together to warm them up, her white and black bracelet brushing up and down on her wrist. She frowned thinking how she forgot her gloves on the last island they were on. She felt Law place his arm around her shoulders effectively draping his blanket over her. "You looked kind of cold." he chuckled at her blushing cheeks. She huffed as she snuggled closer to him enjoying the warmth she had now. The two stayed silent as they watched the snow fall in soft rhythms. "Do you like the snow?" Law asked

"Yea, I love how it can be beautiful and cold at the same time, yet silent. It's always quite when it snows" she shrugged her shoulders "It never really snowed where I'm from, but my mom did tell me there was a big snow storm the day I was born. Weird right?"

Law shook his head and looked forward "Me and Lamie would go sledding on the outskirts of town and, build forts and snowmen. There would be times when my mother and father would come out when they were done with their work and we would have a big snowfall fight, then later we would have hot chocolate to warm ourselves."

Law was lost in thought as Ione looked at him. She couldn't help but feel sad that could never meet his family. She could tell that he had such a wonderful life, she was almost envious of it. Leaning her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes. "Well maybe we can have something like that in the future. Can you imagine hitting Cora-san in the face in with a snowball?" she giggled.

Law stifled a laugh "Yea but knowing him, he would manage to slip and fall on his face before we could even hit him."

The two continued to laugh until they heard gunshots.

"You think Cora-san's okay?" Ione said worriedly. Law didn't say anything and looked up to see smoke coming from a house a mile away.

Soon Corazon came running in with a big smile on his face. He held up what looked to be a heart shaped fruit with swirls around it. "I got it!" he said proudly.

Law looked agape at the fruit while Ione was beaming. He did it! He really did it! Law's going to live!

"But there's no guarantee that this will heal me—" Law made choking sounds as Corazon jammed it down his throat. "There's no time, just eat it!"

Ione watched with slight amusement as Law struggled until he finally swallowed the whole thing. His eyes went wide and he evaluated his body to see if there was any changed. He shook as he looked at his hands. "H-hey Cora-san, I don't think—"

There was thud as Corazon fell on his stomach.

Confused the two kids looked at him. "Hey Cora…" They both went to roll him on his back and were horrified to see bullet wounds on his torso. "You were shot!" Law shouted. "Cora-san.." Ione said franticly looking over at him. He had about six wounds. Corazon waved his hand "I'm fine don't worry."

He dug in his pocket to pull out a scroll. "There are some navy ships docked out by the coast. Give this to a navy officer. This will help save a far away kingdom called Dressrosa that Doflamingo wants to get his hands on." Law hesitantly took the scroll.

"I'm not leaving you here" Ione said defiantly. Corazon sighed and looked at Law. "Go on and hurry."

He nodded and began to walk away. Ione used the ends of her hoody to wet in the snow and wipe Corazon's bloody face. "You'll make a great mother some day"

She smiled continuing to wipe off the blood "You think so?" Ione always saw herself modeling her mother and how she used to do things. "Yea uh… but don't have kids until you're thirty… and married" he quickly added in making her giggle at his flustered state.

"I would love to have kids some day. I want lots of them." she gushed making him turn pale at the thought. He shook his head back and forth "No! No! Talking about it will make it real, just stay a little girl for my sake." he pleaded giving her a funny pout. She rolled her eyes and helped him sit up against the wall. "Sorry, Sorry I won't talk about it no more." she gave in finishing up her cleaning.

"Cora-san! Onie-ya!"

She turned to see Law on the back of what looked like to be a marine. He must of went to get help for Corazon. As they got closer Corazon looked at the marine and his eyes widened.

"Vergo!"

The marine looked shock as well. "Corazon… that voice!?"

Ione widen at the realization of what was happening. Was this _the_ Vergo, he had talked to them about months ago? It must have been him, but wait why is he a marine?

Corazon widened at his slip up of talking and palmed his face at his forgetfulness. Vergo stayed silent as he pulled the scroll from his pocket.

"Wait don't read it!" Corazon begged. It fell to deaf ears as the marine opened it and read it. When he was done he looked up at him.

"I understand now Rocinante." Then his foot went directly into Corazon's face smashing it against the wall.

"Cora-san!" Law and Ione yelled. Law went and started hitting the man "Stop it!" he went and grabbed his uniform. "You're Vergo right?"

"Vergo?" he spat and trapped Law by his collar. "You must be that brat from white town. Law is it? For future use, you will address me as Vergo- ** _san_**!" he slammed Law into the ground and turned to Ione who stood frozen in fear.

"And you must be that girl Ione." he started walking towards her "The young master has told me that you are the most valuable asset to the family so you will be needing to come with me." Hearing that she finally got a hold of herself and lifted her hands up and Vergo was sent flying back crashing into the trees. She quickly went to check up on Law, who was groaning in pain.

"Law! Are you okay?!" before he could say anything she felt herself being snatched by her neck. Gasping for breath she clawed at the hand that encircled her neck.

"Looks like you you're going to be nuisance awake so I'll have to take care of that. Gasping at the lack of she was getting, the only thing she remembered seeing was Vergo lifting his fist up and bringing it down on her face before everything went black.

"Ione darling wake up"

"Ione"

"Ione!"

She groaned as she felt a hand rubbing her face. Opening her eyes she saw that it was Corazon. His face had bruises and blood on it. He even lost a tooth but he was smiling in relief of seeing her awaken.

"Cora-san.." she groaned. The last thing she remembered was Vergo attacking them and him choking her. She looked to see Law sitting right next to her worried also. He had a big bruise on the left side of his eye, where it looked like someone had punched him.

"There's no time" Corazon quickly moved them until they were by some treasured goods. Lifting a chest he quickly placed them inside. "What are you doing?" she asked

"They will never find you guys in here" he said smiling. "What about you?" Law quickly pipped up. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He them placed both his hands on their head.

 _Calm_

He pulled his hands away and looked down at them with a silence glance. It was something that Ione did not like. It was a look that she has seen before, and hoped she'll never see again. A final goodbye.

Corazon just wanted to memorize their faces one last time. Memorizing those sapphire and steely grey eyes he learned to love over the past years. This was so hard for him to do, but it will be the best. They will be okay he told himself.

"You guys stay here until its safe to leave." he went to pull the lid down. "Oh Law and Ione?"

The both looked up to see him with a huge smile on his face and his hand throwing up a peace sign.

"I love you!"

And he quickly shut the lid.

Ione started to feel numb and anxious at what she hope would not happen. She heard Law chuckle "that guy I tell ya." He continued on until he noticed that Ione was quiet. "Hey what's wrong?" Ione didn't want to voice her concerns out of fear of it coming true, but he pressed on. She opened her mouth to talk but only a sob came out scaring Law.

She sobbed in her hands as Law grabbed her into hug. "Law.." she said brokenheartedly "Cora-san isn't coming back." she sobbed more as Law rubbed her back. "He's not going to abandon us Onie-ya. everything will be fine." he said reassuringly. Not getting what she was implying, she shook off his hands.

"He's going to die Law"

Before anything else could happen, there was a commotion outside and a thumb on the chest.

"He's over hear Doffy!"

Ione quieted down in order to listen to the noise outside.

"It's been half a year Cora-san." It was Doflamingo

"Doflamingo, Captain of the Donquixote pirates. I infiltrated to stop the tragedy that you were about to cause ….. I am a Marine!"

She was shocked at his bold statement of his involvement with the government, though she had a feeling he was a marine before they left on their quest, but it didn't matter. She didn't care if he was a marine. He was still Corazon.

There was two thumps against the chest.

"I'm sorry I lied to you… I didn't want you to hate me." she heard Law take a sharp intake of breath. "What are you saying? I always knew!" he retorted.

"Enough with this. Where is the ope-ope fruit and where is my dove." Damn him

Corazon Chuckled "Law ate the ope-ope fruit to cure his illness. Both him and Ione already left before you could put up your birdcage." he continued on "leave them be! They will never be under your spell anymore! They are free!' He really cares about us Ione thought listening in.

"Why must you get in my way. Forcing my to kill my own brother."

Ione flinched when she heard Law bang on the chest. "Are you going to be alright Cora-san?" he tried to open the chest but there was something on top of it.

"It's no worries for me, I'll teach Law to die for my sake and with _my_ dove.." he paused "she is going to be my main goal to obtain next to one piece. She is and will be **mine**."

Ione covered her ears, not want to hear his voice anymore. She couldn't stop the fear that was shaking up her body. Law continued on pounding on the chest but more franticly "Cora-san!" he yelled. Ione could tell he was crying and probably grasped what she had said earlier.

Corazon chuckled "Let's see you try to even break them apart. They will have you shaken on your knees!"

Ione screamed and covered her ears as she heard gunshots. Law was in hysterics calling out for him and dragging his fists on the chest.

"Cora-san!"

He continue to cry and Ione just buried herself in her knees trying to silence out the world. "Why God WHY GOD!" she cried enduring the loss of another person she loved. She clutched Law's hand from pounding on the chest and brought herself into his embracing hugging him for dear life. Both of them mourning the lost of their family member. Why did it have to end like this?


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is! The much needed time skip! Also I know a lot of you will be having questions about all the new character, but don't worry everyone will be fleshed out as the chapters will go on. Don't be shy and please review! I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

 ** _11 years later…._**

"Where the fuck is she" a woman growled as she looked around. The popping sounds of bubbles constantly sounding making her more agitated as she looked around. She had on shorts with only a flare red jacket, unzipped… with no shirt underneath. She walked with a frown, her green eyes moving around the people in the crowds. She grunted as something walked right into her stomach looking down through her sandy brown hair that covered most of her face, she saw a boy holding his head as he tried to shake off his dizziness.

"Watch it boy" she huffed. The child looked up sheepishly "Sorry I was…" his face grew agape when he looked at her face. Snarling more, the woman said "Get the fuck out of my face." The boy got up and scampered away. The woman was used to the looks she got from her face, but that didn't mean it doesn't annoy her.

Just about to give up in her search, she walked until she saw a familiar person in a cafe shot. A stress mark popped on her head as she stormed in. Sitting at the table was another woman slightly older. She had blond hair cut in a pixie cut and wore trousers with a bralette and vest. She was smirking and holding the hand of another woman who was blushing feverishly.

"So what a pretty thing like you doing here all by yourself?"

"Ronica!"

The woman named Ronica didn't give away that she heard the woman immediately. Ronica raised her eyebrow at the fuming brunette standing above her.

"Can't you see I'm busy here Loris darling." she smiled coyly and turned her attention back to the blushing and confused woman who looked as if she was caught doing something she shouldn't be doing. Seeing this Ronica caressed her hand "Don't worry she isn't a lover of mine, were just simply crew mates."

Loris rolled her eyes and huffed "I turn my back for one second and you go off trying the hump the next piece of ass on this Island. I swear you would fuck anything that moves."

"Hey now I can't help that I'm attracted towards beautiful things." she smirked. Loris tisked "Anyways we have to go and meet up with captain alright, so say goodbye to your meal of the day."

Ronica pouted and sighed. "My Lou it was nice meeting such a beautiful woman like yourself. Thank you for the coffee" she grasped the girls face and planted a quick but sensual kiss on the woman leaving her dazed. Loris shook her head and turned to leave, but the entrance was blocked by a hoard of men with nose bleeds and tongues hanging from their mouth. She snorted in disgust "Men are such pigs"

Elsewhere on Sabaody Archipelago, a young girl was delving into a plate of spaghetti at a restaurant. She looked to be around eleven years old with blue hair. She wore a basic shirt and and shorts, but she was covered in bandages. The wrappings went up both her legs and around her left arm. There were some even covering the side of her face including her left eye. If she was injured she sure didn't show it as she slurped loudly as she quickly sucked in the string. "There is no rush Livy." a gentle voice called out. Livy pouted "But I'm not as loud as her" she said pointing to the pink haired woman chopping loudly on the food getting handed to her. "Well your not Jewelry Bonney are you? Besides I don't want you to choke on your food." Livy smiled brightly and nodded going back to her food.

"I need more food!" Bonney grumbled out devouring a pizza. "Right away m'am!" a server called out holding a plate of pasta. He went to turn but he didn't see the man behind him and bumped into him spilling the food on the man. The frightened server back away as the man surround by other men leered over him. "I-I'm s-sorry sir.."

"Look what you did to my pants!"

The angry man pulled out a sword as was about to strike down the scared server until it stopped in mid air. Confused the man pulled at the sword but it wouldn't budge. The sword suddenly flew from his grasp.

"You know I dislike unnecessary fighting"

The men looked to see a woman sitting at one of the tables. She stood out like a sore thumb to be honest. She was absolutely beautiful. She wore a long cut out white dress that showed off her curves from her waist to her legs. Her sleeves were flared out around her wrists and her chest was fairly large but it was covered with enough fabric that made her look more modest. Her snowy hair almost matched her dress fanning around her porcelain face. Her sapphire eyes showed no hostility as they glanced at the men with amusement as she held the sword in her hands.

"The White Queen"

The pirate known as Basil Hawkins stepped forward. He never broke eye contact as he stood in front of her. "Please forgive my man, I was going to stop him before you had the chance to. It would have been unlucky for us if he did what he did."

The woman smiled and sent the sword back to the stunned man. "Of course Basil all is well." She looked at the girl sitting next to her. "Livy sweetheart shall we go?" Livy nodded her head happily and walked ahead. As the woman began to walk away she heard Basil say "It was a pleasure to finally meet you Paradise D. Ione" Ione turned around and spoke in a light manner "The pleasure is all mines"

Ione laughed as Livy ran around in circles as she walked. The girl did always have a lot of energy. This was the next stop before going to the New World, but she has been here before. It was a fun little place with its use of bubbles, but of course underneath it all was something much darker. One thing she couldn't get her head around was how is it that the World Government was suppose to protect the citizens, but they allow slavery. She always had a deep dislike for slavey itself and was willing to free anyone in such a predicament if she could. One can guess her actions didn't make her much of a traditional pirate in that sense, but she was never traditional to begin with.

Ione was indeed interested in meeting some of her fellow supernovas. Having met Basil Hawkins, she could tell he was a calculated man who always analyzed each situation even though that consisted with his cards. She didn't personally meet with Jewelry Bonney but she could feel her gaze when she walked into the restaurant. Probably to see if she was a threat or not. And then Capone, well she sent him a smile and he just nodded his head to her.

Being here will be a spark of excitement much needed but then there was the strong possibility of running into _him._

"Onieeeeee what's wrong?" Livy asked noticing the discomfort in her face.

Ione quickly controlled her face and smiled down at her "Nothing I'm just worried about Ronica and Loris. Hopefully they don't kill each other."

"Did you send Boris to scan the area?"

Ione chuckled "I didn't need to send him myself. He was already gone before we left the ship. I feel that he's close by as usual."

Ione wouldn't trade the world for her crew. They were the closest thing she had towards family at the moment. Yes her crew is fairly small but with her and her crew's combined strengths they are pretty well off. She never goes looking for a fight, but now it's kind of hard when you're apart of the dozen supernovas. But that too was unintentional.

Ione halted Livy when there was an explosion in front of them. Debris went flying as someone leaped out of the smoke. Ione raised her eyebrow when she saw it was Scratchmen Apoo. She wondered who he could be fighting right at this moment.

"Can you be anymore stupid. Do you realize who I am?" he called out.

The smoke decreased as she saw someone else come out. Holy shit. She saw a man with flaming red hair emerged. He had a wicked grin on his face, his maroon jacket flowing from his shoulders. He held his hand by his dagger as he chuckled at Appoo's comment.

"Of course. You're that ugly motherfucker who happened to look my way."

It was Eustass Kid. Her brother.

She knew that she would meet up with him someday and had a hunch that he would be here also since he too is a supernova. Over the years she has followed his journey from his piracy. What she learned is that he was a brash, cynical and a possible sadist. It reminded her much of Penn but she chose to keep far away from that. He too came from her mother.

"The red one is giving me amusement with some hostility, while the guy with the long arms is giving me umm annoyance and excitement. Do you want me to stop them?" Livy asks questionably looking wide eyed at the scene. Ione shook her head. "No let's just observe for now."

The men started to fight with Apoo mostly dodging all of Kid's attacks. Frustrated he pulled his hand out and metal started connecting to his arm. She could feel the bracelet on her arm move, but she used her powers to keep it steady. When Kid was finished there was a large metal hand connected to his.

"Eat this!"

Having enough of this, Ione moved in and stood in front of Apoo. Without using her hands the metal came to a complete stop. There was some groaning sounds of what sounded like the metal as the metal hand bent. Taken aback Kid growled seeing his metal bending. "Repel!"

The metal came flying back to her and Ione cooly smiled and the metal froze in front of her until they fell to the ground.

"Holy shit! You're Paradise aren't you?!" Apoo shouted pointing to her. Ione cocked her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Apoo. How great that all of us supernovas are here on this island. It is best that we not fight since we can draw military focus on us, but it's not your fault in this."

Apoo nodded his head in shock.

Ione turned her attention to Kid who stared at her with an unreadable expression. She could feel his eyes analyzing her from top to bottom. Oh god she hoped he wasn't viewing her in _that_ way, gross! Ione could faintly hear Livy in the background.

"Onie are you alright?!"

Hearing Livy say her name made Kid's eyes widen a little. She didn't move when he started walking towards her like a predator about to attack it's prey. If he was going to attack her, she might as well get ready. Never breaking eye contact, he stood in front of her. He was mostly a foot taller that her as he peered down at her with a deep frown. Did he remember her from when she came to visit him some time ago? Ione kept with her default face and had a little smile.

"Hello Kid."

"Ione"

She blinked when she saw his eyes soften. She jumped as she felt his hand gasp her shoulder taking her off guard. Damn she was distracted. She swallowed as she saw his lips curl up into a smirk. Fuck, what is he going to do to her?

"What's up Sis?"

Her eyes widen in disbelief. Did she just hear this correctly? A dumbfounded look spread across her face which made Kid grin even more. His eyes didn't show hostility as they did before, just amusement as he looked down at her. Ione was at a lost for words.

"K-Kid..I.. What?!"

Kid threw her over his shoulder as he walked back into the damaged tavern. Ione could see Apoo frozen in his spot with looking like he was struck by lightening. Livy was fallowing close behind with her cheery expression, Ione could tell she could sense no negative emotions coming from Kid, which meant they were safe and Kid was safe from Boris knowing that her crew mate was close by, watching them like a hawk.

Kid sat her down on an unbroken chair at a vacant table. Ione could feel all eyes of his men as Kid grabbed a mug and sat down across from her. Livy strangely sat at one of his crew's tables and started chattering away at the confused men who didn't know what to think about this situation.

"So you know who I'm really am?" Kid chugged down the drink, never taking his eyes off of her. It was funny how his lipstick didn't smug when he wiped his mouth with his hand.

"I know who you are sis. I know _everything_ about my past."

He knows everything? Did Jenkins or his friend Killer tell him some time ago? But that can't be it cause Jenkins told him before, but still Kid couldn't remember.

Seeing the question that she was brewing, Kid held his hand up to his goggles on his head. "These and that letter."

"The letter?" she didn't give any indication in that note. "I didn't say anything that gave away to who I was."

Kid chuckled "Yea you did. At the end you called my by my stupid nickname you use to always call me when we were little. I would not repeat it. I can't afford to have my men hear such a derogatory saying to my name."

Kiddy

Ione held her hand to her to hold in her laugh. Her little brother, her Kiddy remember who she was based off that name alone. It was cute.

"Knock it off." he grunted getting fed up with the giggling. Hopefully she wouldn't say it in public anytime soon. He would be damned if his men hear her calling him that.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. We have a lot to catch up on but first thing first, are you angry and do you want to kill me?" she said, her face evaporating all the cheeriness and turning as serious. Might as well get to it.

Kid was baffled by the switch she just did and the question "Why the fuck would I want to kill you? You may be a rival pirate, but I'm not going to kill my sister. The most I would do is take you hostage if needed."

Wow thanks Kid. "Okay but don't you have some pent up anger against me? I left you by yourself. I killed your fathe—"

"Don't say that!" he slammed his hand down on the table splitting it in two. Ione didn't show any fazement by the abrupt action. His men behind him stepped back out of fear of what his captain might do. Livy on the other hand was busy eating some fish sticks at one of the tables and talking to the frighten men.

Kid took deep breathes as he calmed himself. Ione watched him as he ran his red nails through his hair. "He wasn't a father to me." he gritted his teeth "That drunk bastard. That fucking marine. If he was alive right now I would have painted my ship with his blood"

"But he's not, I took care of that already" Ione said simply. He chuckled at her comment.

"Yea, you did"

The reunited siblings sat in a comfortable silence both feeling a sense of closure.

"Who's the girl" Kid cocked an eyebrow at Livy who was still babbling on about something. Maybe about the different kinds of fish in the ocean. "You have a little girl in your crew?" he huffed.

Ione hummed going over to her "Livy may be young, but she does have an interesting power"

Livy nodded her head violently "Yea I can sense and manipulate emotion!" Kid raised a brow "Is that so?"

"Yea right now I can sense that I am fascinating but annoying to you. But don't worry Loris thinks I'm annoying too!"

"Loris?" Kid spoke softly

"Aye Livy you shouldn't tell all your secrets when people ask. We should get going anyways." she waved her hand "See you around Kiddy! Oh and tell Killer I said hi!"

"Oi Oi! What did I tell you about calling me that!"

Ione giggled as she made her way out the still broken wall. It's going to be amusing teasing him throughout the seas. He is seen as the most fearsome of the rookies, always leaving destruction wherever he goes and always leaving casualties, even innocents. That was something she mostly disagreed with his pirate antics but then again he was a traditional pirate to the core. But she had the higher bounty.

An explosion sounded off on her left. She saw what look to be Urouge flying through the air and what looked to be a masked man with scythes jumping after him. That must have been Killer from the looks of the long blond hair flowing from the back.

"Onie are you going to break this up too?" Livy asked

She shook her head "I don't think I need to." Suddenly as the two men were about to clash, another figure intervene. There was a loud clanking of metal hitting metal as the men jumped away. Hm it was X Drake who stopped the fight.

"If you guys want to fight, save it for the New World." he said looking pointedly at the men. Urouge with his permanent smile said "You better thank Drake for saving you this time Massacre Soldier"

Killer didn't say anything as he walked away. Ione shook her head at the male ego that was radiating. Men always got to prove their stronger than one another. As she began to walk away a voice froze her in her tracks.

"That was pretty interesting Drake, but tell me" is it really… "how many people have you killed?"

That lazy drawl. That smooth tone of a voice. Did it get deeper, yes it has since the last time she has heard it. She felt a forgotten chill that rose up her spine. Her chest was beating like it was going to burst through her chest and might as well run to the hands of that _surgeon._

"Onie what's wrong!?" she said franticly not liking the jumbled up emotions coming from her captain.

Ione didn't hear her as she turned to look for the person with that voice. He mouth felt suddenly dry as her eyes landed on a man sitting down. His head was bowed down, but on his head he wore a very familiar fuzzy hat. When the man looked up her beating heart suddenly stop.

"Law."

She must have said his name loud enough because suddenly storm met sapphire and it was electric. It could have been a couple of seconds but it felt like minutes went own as they stared on. Both of them trapped.

Trafalgar Law's eyes were smug before they landed on hers. As soon as they hit she could see his eyes widen in recognition as waves of emotions started projecting from the usual stoic man. Even after all these years, he could never hide his feelings from her. Waves of anguish, regret, relief, and happiness swirled all around.

Seven years they haven't seen each other. Seven years since he walked out on her. Seven years since he broke his promise.

Ione suddenly felt anger boil up inside her as she continued looking at him. Fed up she quickly grabbed Livy and flew out of there. She had no idea of where she was going but she flew until she came across some damaged buildings. As they landed, Livy clung to middle. Ione could already feel waves of contentment washing over her, calming her down from the anger she was once feeling. Ione rubbed Livy's head "You didn't need to do that. I would have calmed down eventually."

Livy sniffed and lifted her head up, showing her big round eyes looking visibly upset "I know, I just don't like it when you get mad. I rather see you happy than mad."

Ione felt guilty about making the girl worry, but that quickly disappeared thanks to Livy. "Livy you need to let me experience all of my emotions from time to time, or else I'm going to feel like a robot" she chuckled.

Livy pouted and nodded her head releasing her. "So who was that guy? I've never seen you get so emotional over someone before."

Fuck she really didn't want to talk about this. "Um he was a childhood friend of mine that I grew up with." Kept it simple now drop it Livy.

"You were very sad and heartbroken. Was he a boyfriend?" she pressed on.

Looking forward, Ione saw a place that read Shakky's Rip-off Bar in front of them. "Look a bar! Aren't you hungry Livy?"

"Food!" she quickly said running off. Ione sighed in relief at diverting the question.

"Boris please send Loris and Ronica over here" she said softly.

She felt her crew mate leave as she continued after Livy. At this moment seeing anyone besides him will be a treat and boy was she in for one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bam! Here it is! WARNING there is a Lemon at the end if you are sensitive. Don't be shy and please review! I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _Ione hummed as she felt a gentle breeze flow through her hair. The trees dancing in the background making slight rustles as their leaves moved. The book she was reading this time was an adventure epic about a boy that got lost at sea and needed to find his way back to his family. She felt the suns rays shine over body as she laid on top of a roof. It was a beautiful day as usual._

 _"Ione!"_

 _16 year old Ione turned from her book and peered down to the ground at the man that called her name. "We need you to move this wall for us"_

 _"Comming!" she jumped down from the three story building but managed to land softly on her feet. In front of her was men moving pillars and barreling dirt around. Sweat glistened their bodies and their hair was wet against their face, but they had smiles on their face as they moved around. Th construction that was being done was on a post office that was being built. Right now they only had the foundation set up and were now going to set the walls._

 _Ione brought her hand out to move the large wall from the ground. It tilted up and slowly moved until it was connected against the pillars. The men quickly went to secure the wall and gave shouts of thanks to her. She waved her hand at the men and made her way to walk back into the village._

 _The village she was at was a nice moderately small village that she and Law stumbled upon three years ago. Before that they were hopping from island to Island and ship to ship trying to survive and not get caught by Doflamingo. It would have been easier if she were to get go back to Father Jenkins and live with him, but she refused to bring about any danger to her family. She was technically still wanted by the government._

 _Ione smiled and waved at the people that walked past her. This village was relatively secluded from the other nearby islands. The Navy hardly ever came here and visitors came here like 5 times a year. Her and Law came here by accident when the small cargo ship they hopped on had a small leakage and made a detour to this village. The people there showed them nothing but kindness and were shocked to see children traveling by themselves. They gave them a place to stay and offered for them to reside there. Law politely refused, but Ione had managed to talk him into staying there for at least a month so that they could plan out their next course. Of course a month later turned into three years._

 _Ione made a stop to buy some fish before she made it home. She made a decent amount of money being a handy girl. Whenever someone needed something that was impossible to be done quickly or moving something, then she would be contacted. She mostly helped on in construction with the use of her devil fruit that the villagers just love. Law worked as the local doctor which was a very demanding job since they only had one doctor before who was getting up in age. They were at first amazed at how much medical knowledge he knew and were accepting in getting his input on things and soon gave him a position as a doctor there. Everyday he would get up early in the morning to make house visits to the elderly and the sick then he would go to his office to teach his newfound prodigies until dusk. With the money they had earned, the two managed to get a small house. The place was small having only one bedroom that she and Law shared, a small living room, kitchen and one bathroom. It was comfortable for them._

 _Ione walked into the kitchen and quickly got to work on dinner. She was making grilled fish with buttered rice for dinner. As she was cooking the rice she heard the front door open and suddenly felt a furry arm grip her legs. Ione laughed when she looked down to see a white polar bear, that was locked around her legs looking up at her expectantly. His nose sniffed the air, most likely smelling the fish that was in the skillet._

 _"Is the fish almost ready?" he said meekly. She couldn't help but get down and wrap her arms around the furry creature welcoming him back home. "Yea just let me finish the rice, and soon it will be ready."_

 _Law and Ione had found the talking bear when they were passing through an island. There was a circus going on and they were showcasing him as this talking bear. He was fairly small and looked weak like he hadn't been eating properly. What made her mad was when the ring master would bring out this whip and would strike the frighten bear if he didn't speak fast enough. Ione was determined to free him, but Law was reluctant saying that then it would be harder to take care of a extra person and that he wouldn't be able to come with us. Ione kept on pressuring him until he finally gave up. It was easy. At night Law used his devil fruit ability to transport the bear from inside the cage. He was scared and weary of the young humans, but that diminished when Ione pulled him into a warm embrace saying that he was coming with them and that he wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt again. Since that day he has been stuck to them like glue and he even managed to have a special place in Law's heart too._

 _Moments later the front door opened and footsteps were heard coming to the kitchen. Law emerged from the doorway looking every bit tired. He shot up over the past years now reaching 6"3ft. His hair had grown a little longer, spilling out from under his fuzzy hat. Under his eyes were dark circles, a reminder of how much hard work he does everyday. A tired smile was on his face as he looked at Ione._

 _"Looks like I came home just in time to eat" he walked over to fix himself a plate that is until she stopped him. "Sit down, I'll fix a plate. Relax a bit." she smiled. Law shrugged his shoulders and walked out the kitchen._

 _Ione sighed. It was getting harder to be around him lately. She was foolish to deny her very attraction to Law._

 _Sharing a bed together didn't help either. Every night he would bring her towards his chest, his arm hanging on her waist. Though he did have insomnia, she could have sworn that whenever he was in bed with her he slept a little bit better. The wrinkles in his face would smooth out as soon as she was in his arms. And well Bepo, he was always used as a pillow by Law for some reason but, he didn't seem to mind. Though as he got bigger he would sleep at the foot of the bed. The small crush she use to have had turned into a fool blown love sickness that drove herself crazy. If only she had the guts to tell him. She didn't want to ruin anything if she was to speak her truth. Law was always protective over her and there would be kisses on the forehead, but that could mean he only saw her as that sister or friend, nothing in regards to romance. If he romantically loved her, he would have told her by now right? At this moment she will just have to wait it out to see._

 _Law came back with lounge pants and a white shirt. His hat was also missing. He sat at the table as Ione came with his plate. Bepo was also at the table drooling at the sight of the food. Law gave her a small smile and began to eat quietly. There was silence in the room except for Bepo's loud munching._

 _Ione noted Law's unusual behavior at the moment. Law was never that much of a talker but usually he would say a view phrases of how was her day or talk about what he did at work. Further inspecting, Ione could see that there was something on his mind._

 _"Law are you okay?"_

 _Law tensed, clutching his fork. "There's nothing to worry about about Onie-ya." he said and went back to eating. Well that went nowhere. Law stilled when he felt her hand cup his cheek, turning his head to look right at her. Her eyes were soft but they held worry. Law closed his eyes as she brought her other hand to his other cheek and rubbed his temples making him relax._

 _"We've been through so much together, but look at where we are. I wouldn't know where I would be without you by my side. I trust you with everything and I know you will never hurt me and I hope the same goes for you. I'm not going to force you, but if something is troubling you, you know you can always tell me."_

 _Law dropped his fork and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her towards him. He buried his head into her warmth as if to absorb much of it as he could. Ione threaded her hands through his dark hair, loving the feeling of his soft hair. She held her breath and waited as Law pulled away._

 _"I'm sorry, I've just been kind of tired lately with work and teaching. It can be pretty stressful." he looked at her and gave her a lazy smile "Why don't we go out for dinner tomorrow? It's been a while since we had time to spend together. I'll get off early."_

 _Ione smiled brightly and hugged Law. He was so good to her…_

 **Present**

"Hello!" Ione smiled when she was met with multiple faces of the patrons in the bar. There looked to be a starfish, a probably a merman and a woman with green hair sitting on one of the benches. At the bar there was a skeleton drinking tea and a deer eating cotton candy. Strange. On the other side of the bar was a woman who was smoking a cigarette and had a carefree look on her face. Lastly Ione raised an eyebrow at a guy who was fighting over a piece of ham with Livy. Livy pulled but the guys had stretched, never letting go of the meet. So this must be Monkey D Luffy.

"Paradise welcome, never would I thought to see two supernovas in my bar." Shakky said. Ione suddenly felt the whole room freeze after what she said. Ione looked around to see most of the people with their jaws open and snot running down their noses. The deer started to stutter. "L-L-Luffy! She's a S-Supernova!" he screamed.

Luffy didn't seemed too faze at what he heard and continued to eat "So?"

"Luffy-san!" the skeleton man yelled. "Did we not just go through what Shakky-san told us! She's a supernova! A high ranking rookie!" Ione laughed as he continued to eat throwing him a questionable glance.

"SHE HAS A HIGHER BOUNTY THAN YOU!"

That seemed to get to him as he spat out the food that was in his mouth "WHAT!?"

Ahh so he must knew who she was then. Putting her hands up in a calming matter she said "Don't worry Luffy, I'm not here to cause trouble to your crew. I just came here to get some food for Livy but I see you too have had your filling" looking at Livy as she patted her stomach in satisfaction.

Ione walked over to Luffy and held her hand out "I'm Paradise D Ione also known as the White Queen as what people call me give or take. I'm the captain of the Paradise Pirates." She was amazed when Luffy instantly grabbed her hand smiling "I'm Monkey D Luffy. Nice to meet ya!" So the rumors where true, this wasn't no ordinary pirate. She introduced herself and Livy to the rest of the people and sat down. "How come you have such a large bounty?" he questioned. Sh shrugged "I do some things here or there and the government gets mad. Same as you." she smirked. She felt eyes on her as she turned to face to woman with the spider shirt on. The woman looked to be lost in thought as she looked her over. "Is there something wrong?" She questioned her. She shook her head.

"You are such a looker as people say." Shakky placed a cup of hot tea in front of her. "Yes she is" Camie said with a dazed look on her face. Shakky laughed "Plus you remind of someone I know."

She chuckled "I am more than just my looks, besides beauty does fade." Shakky smiled and laughed "well at least your not as vain as the Snake Empress. You and Strawhat will be the two people I will be rooting for on your journey."

"Excuse me madame" the skeleton known as Brook spun around in the seat net to her. "You are a true sight to see even though I have no eyes Yohohoho! May I please see your panties?"

"Brook!" Chopper slapped him on the head. Ione didn't seem fazed and leaned in close to the skeleton. She brought her hand out to lightly touched the bone grooves on his face from his cheeks to his teeth. Brook got a major nose bleed and fell from his seat. "The Goddess touched me!"

Luffy then slapped a hand on her back. "So Inny… Iomee? Onie! How strong are you?" His eyes got very big and shown with excitement. "Do you want to fight me Luffy?" she rose her brow.

"No!" the others yelled.

"Yes!" he punched his fist in the air. Ione hummed "too bad, I don't feel like fighting."

Luffy went from pumped up to deflated in four seconds "EH?" Luffy started to pout, crossing his arms "Why not?" he started to whine.

Such a man child.

"Why do you even want to fight Onie? It's not like you will be able to hit her anyways." Livy piped up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hatchan questioned. Everyone else excepted for Shakky were also in the same boat of confusion.

Livy shook her head like it was the most obvious answer "She will use her powers to stop it."

"Livy remember what I said about not easily letting your strengths be known?" Livy looked down sheepishly rubbing her head. It wasn't really a big deal, most people knew of her devil fruit and the effects of it.

Moments later a fist came flying at her and without batting an eye, the fist stopped a mere inches from her face. She simply turned her head and smiled at Luffy who had his arm stretched out with a frown on his face.

"Luffy! You Idiot! What are you trying to do!?" Chopper yelled grabbing onto his outstretched arm. Luffy still had a frown on his face and he looked puzzled for quiet some time. "But I didn't hit her"

"Well duh you didn't hit her" Livy said matter of factly.

Luffy shook his head "No, when I threw my fist I was expecting something but I didn't feel nothing so I stopped before I could hit her."

Everyone looked at Ione who still had a smile on her face. "My assumptions are correct about you. Your not a person who would hit someone who isn't looking. What a gentleman you are." she got up and walked over to him. "Your a very special person Strawhat. I'm excited to see what you will do in the New World."

Luffy gave her a toothy grin "I'm going to be King of the Pirates."

"Not if I find one piece before you do."

"What?!" Luffy barked

Ione laughed "I'm just teasing you Strawhat."

"Hey what happened to you? Are you hurt?" Chopper said coming over to Livy to inspect the bandages that were wrapped all around her. She giggled as the deer circled her with a worried expression. "No nothing is wrong I'm in disguise!"

"Disguise?" Luffy tilted his head.

She started to unwrapped the bandages from her hand. When it was unraveled, everyone was shocked to see blue fins on the outer side of her hand, and semi webbed fingers.

"AHH! She's a fishman!" Hatchan, Camie, and Pappug yelled.

"I'm only half fish man." she unwrapped the bandage that covered one of her eyes and it revealed a golden eye. A start contrast from her other brown eye. "I have these fin things on my hands and feet, but that's mostly it."

Luffy and Chopper had stars in their eyes as the ogled the girl. "Wow you must be super fast at swimming!"

"I'm not a good swimmer."

Almost immediately there was yelling heard from the outside that seem to get louder as the voices got closer. It sounded as if two women were arguing. Well more like one woman was yelling and another one was laughing. Ione bit her lip and lowered her head at what was to come.

The doors bursted open to reveal a pissed off Loris and a laughing Ronica who was holding in her stomach as she came in. "Don't be like that dear!" she whipped her eyes as she continued to laugh.

"I swear to God I'm going to gut this bitch" she growled causing the others in the room to coward back in fear.

"Hey don't worry guys! These are my crew mates Loris and Ronica. Please behave yourselves you two." Loris didn't say anything and sat down in a chair, placing her feet up on the table scowling.

"Oh but Captain you missed it. Little Lori was so embarrassed! Now I know what to do to make her blush!"

"What happened?" Livy said

"I was saying goodbye to one of my loves because Lori can't stand to see people in love. But anyways after I was done saying my byes I noticed that she was pouting and maybe she wanted some of the love too. SO I came and placed my lips on hers." Ronica said dramatically. Brook could be heard fainting again. Ione already had an idea of what happened. "At first I thought she turned red because of the warmth she felt but I was sadly wrong. Before I knew it her fist came flying towards me. I managed to dodge it in the knick of time."

"That's very inappropriate Ronica. You know how Loris feels about personal space" Ione scowled.

"But Captian dearrrr" she fell into Ione's chest. Her face bounced against her cleavage and she muffled something. She yelped when a glass of water poured on her head. Ione looked down with a smirk. "Do I need to keep doing this every time you put your face in places they shouldn't belong?"

Ronica pouted "Well Lori dear wouldn't be so upset if there wasn't men watching." she mumbled.

Loris still had a stress mark on her head "I should have knifed you before Boris came. Your so Lucky" Ronica stuck her tongue out in response.

"Woah what happened to your face?" Luffy said pointing at Loris. Ione, Livy, and Ronica held their breath as they saw her turn to him. Her eyes were hard and her mouth thinned. This was bad, run Luffy. But Luffy didn't seem to notice and had an astonish look on his face "You must be really strong!"

Loris face faltered but then a smirk formed. She pulled her hair back to reveal her whole face. If a normal person was looking, they probably would have looked away from the brutality of it. Her face was literally covered in scars. From light to deep dents littered her face. It looked painful even though they were healed. Loris was an attractive girl and probably would have rivaled Ione's beauty if it wasn't for them.

"You can say that again! I've had these for most of my life. You should see the other guys!" she laughed.

"Your crew is so funny!" Luffy clapped. The others were nervously laughing out of hesitance from the dark nature of the subject.

"So is your crew Strawhat. We better get going. I'll see you around sometime." Ione waved and proceeded to walk out with her crew following behind. For Ione most of these pirates that she has seen have some redeeming qualities about themselves. She knew for a fact that if she was ever in the need of help she could contact her brother. Luffy seemed to be have values and morals about himself that she respected and it walked the same line that she did. From all the stories she's heard about him, he is a man with a pure heart. Something that pirates let alone people don't have now of days. Having him as a future ally would be a big benefit.

"Boris told me you saw him."

Ione kept quiet as she continued walking. Loris did't say anything else as she walked shoulder to shoulder with her. Seeing that Livy was occupied with Ronica that she begin to talk.

"Yeah I saw him, and he saw me."

Loris hummed "why did you run away?"

"I got angry."

Loris laughed "You got angry? That is scary in itself but aren't you the one who told me to face my past."

"But did you ever listen to me?" she countered back. They laughed and proceeded to walk until they reached a slave auction house. Ione frowned as she saw people laughing and talking about their next purchase.

"Hopefully I can get one that more sturdy since that last one broke."

"Do you think their will be some beautiful women there?"

"Maybe they'll have a mermaid!"

He face darkened at the people that were walking in. Not caring that they were talking about buying living breathing things for their enjoyment. These people were a disgrace to world that she lived in.

"Too bad we can't kill them all" Loris sighed. Ronica nodded in agreement "Yea it would solve the problem." Ione walked into the auction house. "Would it?"

They all managed to find a seat in the middle back row. Ione peeped the two Celestial Dragons that were sitting in the front with their body suits and bubble helmet to "protect" them from the human filth they lived around. They still had some time before the show start so she closed her eyes and placed her head back against the seat.

She felt the presence of someone as they sat next to her. The person she assumed must have slouched down to the point where they spread their legs. She could feel one of them lightly brush up against her bare one. She chose to ignore it, trying to block out the noise of the place. So far everything was going smoothly, if they stuck to the plan then this will be an easy job.

Ione clenched her jaw as a weird feeling crept on her. If she didn't know better, if felt as if someone was watching her. The presence was near.

Right next to her

Taking her chances she boldly opened her eyes and what she saw she wished she hasn't.

"Fuck"

She quickly turned her attention to the front in hopes of maybe finding a seat that she could just go to, but it was a sold out house. Why the fuck did _he_ have to sit next her. She tensed when she felt the added pressure on her legs from the man's own legs, signaling her to look at him. She stubbornly refused and kept a hard glance in front of her.

"Onie-ya…"

She felt a jolt go down her spine from the way her name flowed out of his mouth. Something she so desperately missed. No. Stop thinking about that. She didn't want to talk to him let alone look at him, but the situation made it impossible. He was a man she knew that wouldn't give up so easily.

"Trafalgar"

She heard a deep sigh from him. That probably must have stung a little bit since she has ever called him just by that name alone. It served him right. "Can you look at me at least" Ione surprising complied and turned toward him.

Trafalgar D Water Law

Trafalgar Law

Law

It felt strange looking at his face up close. His eyes still held the dark circles underneath his eyes, but they looked bigger and darker. His cheeks were sharper. He didn't even have facial hair before, now he had a goatee. His hair was a little shorter but still shaggy as she remembered, still soft. The same hat he wore even since he was a child was still on his head. His signature that she liked about him. He was handsome. Oh his eyes. The same eyes that she lost before. So much like…

She flinched when she felt a thumb cross her cheeks. She blinked realizing that her eyes were wet. Law frowned but looked concerned as he whipped her face. She wanted to move, but her body was frozen by the familiar touch.

"You hurt me Law."

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _A savaged cry escaped Ione as she sat on the bed with Bepo in front of her. Bepo hugged her in an attempt to offer some comfort with little affect. The sobs recking her body as tried to get herself to talk "But w-why-y?" she stammered looking painfully at Law. He was standing in front of her with some space in between. He looked down but his eyes were not looking her way. She could see his things packed in the corner of the room stuffed in a pile. His fuzzy hat laying on top. Just earlier they had went to a nice restaurant that Law suggested. It was lovely and now she's a sobbing mess. She was so confused and hurt. "I don't understand"_

 _He finally looked her. His face looked tired and sad. he should have known it wouldn't be this easy. It hurt him to see her cry. He killed him that he made her. Her body was curled into itself, her face blotchy red. Gasps escaped her mouth as she tried to catch air. Could she breathe? Maybe he should have just left without saying anything, but it was too late. It was for the best. It was all for her. He tapped Bepo and motioned for him to leave the room. He was reluctant but did as he was told. He nuzzled and licked Ione's face before leaving. His body towered over her as he got closer._

 _"Ione please listen to me" his voice was quit almost like a whisper. She quickly nodded as she tried to stop her body from heaving, her hand clutching her chest as she tried to force herself to clam down. She quickly clamps her wet hands on his when he got close. She looked up pleading in a final attempt. "Please stay" she looked so pitiful._

 _"I can't anymore. I need to finish was Cora-san had started. I have to take Doflamingo down. With him still out there, you will never be safe. It's the only way." He didn't know how long his journey will take, let alone survive but it's worth the effort. He's been reading up on him and found out that he was the King of Dressrosa. The place that Cora-san tried to protect. It was his duty carryout his wish and take him down. Plus with him out there, who knows how long Ione would be safe from. Doflamingo obsessive, so he knows that he hasn't stopped looking for them._

 _"Why can't I come?" she whispered._

 _He rubbed her hands. "I don't want to take the risk of you getting captured. You'll be safe here. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll come back okay. I promise."_

 _Ione had managed to stop crying and looked to be in a slight daze. "You just broke a promise right now." you promised never to leave._

 _"I'm sorry" he knelt down to kiss her head. His lips brushed against her skin as he stayed there. He slowly brought his lips downward, kissing her eyes and cheeks then repeating the action on the other side. He pulled back, but was stopped by a hand grabbing the back of his head. Before he knew it, her lips were on his. He took an intake of breath through his nostrils out of surprise. Ione slowly moved her lips on his still ones. She pulled away seeing that he wasn't kissing her back. So she wrong the whole time._

 _"Sorr—"_

 _She squeaked when he grabbed her in for another kiss. She happily obliged and deepened the heated kiss. She felt his tongue pushing against her lips asking for entrance. His tongue was quick when it went in, swirling against hers. She moaned at the feeling. So this is what it's liked to kiss. He tasted wonderful. It was spicy like cinnamon or mint._

 _They finally pulled away when they ran out of air. Their heavy pants are the only sound heard in the room. Law's eyes were darker and his tanned skin was lightly coated with color. The two teenagers were lost in the feeling of desire that moved through their veins. Law took a step back as Ione stood up. His eyes widened as she lifted her sweater over her head, revealing her bra. He fisted his hands and swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight. He quickly looked away._

 _"We can't do this Onie" he managed to get out. He needs to hurry up and leave before it goes too far. He quickly looked down when he felt her grasp his hand and bring it towards her chest. He could easily retract his hand, but in honesty he didn't want to. She squeezed the her hand on top of his, making him squeeze her bra covered breasts._

 _Ione's face was clear of the tears from earlier. Her eyes were glazed over but they looked determined. She brought him down for a gentle kiss, letting her lips linger on his. "I wan't to" she whispered huskily against his lips "and you do too."_

 _He did want to. All logical thought escaped his head as he wrapped his arm around her and moved her back to the bed. He kissed her hard and proceeded to move down to her neck. Ione welcomed the feeling of the soft bed on her back and the hard body of Law on top of her. She moaned and moved her arms underneath the shirt he was wearing. He sat up to pull the shirt over his head. She went to take off her bra before he stopped her. "I'll do that" He unclasped the bra to reveal the large, milky globes that were all Ione. Ione blushed underneath his heated stare. Ever since puberty, her chest grew to a rather large, to the point where she wore high collared shirts to hide them. It was uncomfortable when people stared, especially men but Law was the only exception. She could have sworn his mouth was watering "So beautiful" he said bringing his hands to touch the lovely fat. She gasped when he began to message her breast. It felt so good. Her nipples hardened when he began to lightly pinch them. He latched on her right breast, sucking the whole areola in his mouth. His tongue swirled around her nipple, gently running his teeth over the skin. He did this for some time before switching to the other breast._

 _She grabbed his head and ran her fingers through it. Her lower body moving against his. His thrusting into hers in a light rhythm. She could feel a hardness on her thigh. Reaching her hand out, she skimmed over his tight muscles and went further down until she reached the hem of his pants. She felt Law tense on top of her as she unzipped the pants and dug her hand in. She felt around until she made contact with his hardness. Cursious, she rub the velvety skin and placed her whole hand around it. Law unlatched from her chest and groaned. She looked up thinking maybe she did something wrong, but his face said otherwise. His mouth was open and his eyes were shut tight. "Hold it a little tighter" he groaned. She did and began to pump her hand up and down as she watched his face. Law was a guy who liked to be in control and seeing him lose that control was so eriotic to Ione._

 _Law was loving the feeling of pleasure he was receiving. Her hands were soft and she applied just the right of pressure. He fondled her breast while she did this until she pushed him off. Confused he look down and saw her on her knees looking at the noticeable bulge in his open pants. She looked as if she was deep thought until she reached and pulled his pants down. His member stood up as it was free of its confinement. It was rather cute how Ione's face widened at the sight of it. Law looked on as she grabbed his member testing the weight of it. It was kind of heavy, it was weird to think blood can do something like this. She then pumped it a couple of times before engulfing the thing in her mouth. She heard Law grunt something and looked up to see his head thrown back. She read up on some romantic novels that detailed on fellatio. It was something seen as a blessing to men but a chore to women. She's heard women talk about refusing to give their men such pleasure and how the taste turned them off. She swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting the salty, bitter essence on her tastebuds. It wasn't such a bad taste. She bobbed her head up and down in a steady rhythm and turned her hands in a counter clockwise position making him clench his teeth and grab her hair as a leverage._

 _"Fuck Ione"_

 _He felt his body heat up as if he was engulf in flames. He moved his hips to meet up with her, careful not force his way to far in. His hands clenched in her silver hair. It was almost sinful to see such a beauty on her knees doing something as devious as this. His legs shook when she surprisingly sucked all of him in. She gagged a couple of times but managed to relax her throat to let him slide down. If she kept this up, he wasn't going to last._

 _He pulled himself out and pushed her down on the bed. She looked at him confused. He just chuckled kissing down her neck. "It's my turn now isn't it?" He made quick work to pull her pants off leaving her in her panties. She even wore white panties. He slid his hands up her thighs until his fingers went underneath the undergarments. Slowly he pulled them down until there were nothing left separating him from her. Ione was bold and spread her legs displaying everything before him. He would have cum just by the sight of her. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow illuming a bright glow around her face. Her plump lips, semi bruised because of him puckered out. Her breast sitting like piles of soft clouds on her chest. Her waist was small but then her hips her curved out slightly letting him know that as she gets older it would be more pronounced, more defined. Her skin was soft and almost flawless save for some scars here or there but to Law she was still flawless. She was perfect._

 _Ione looked on as he brought his hands near her center pulling back the labia revealing the pearl of the clit to him. He looked like he was in a trance as he looked down at her most intimate area. Inspecting it like a doctor would do before going into surgery. He experimentally swiped his thumb over the pear and watched as Ione shuddered. He repeated the action a few times until he saw the wetness come. He lowered his finger until it came to her entrance. Slowly he pushed his finger in, feeling the tightness of the cave while continuing to rubber her clit._

 _"Mhmm Law…" she moaned as he slid his finger in and out. She almost screamed when felt his mouth on her. His finger still moving as he sucked. Ione moaned loudly as he sped up his actions. She was lost in pleasure. The feeling of a pressure was building in her belly and it was going to spill._

 _"Law, I- I don't k-know…" she panted fisting the sheets underneath her. Law didn't stop and only added more pressure until her body stilled. She gasped, feeling her body go ridged as waves of pleasured flowed through her body. Law slowed down his actions as he watched her come undone._

 _She didn't notice when he was on top of her as he kissed her dry lips, slowly bringing her back to reality. He broke away and looked down at her. His hand moving the straw hairs on her head. "Are you sure?" he smiled and gave him a quick kiss._

 _"I trust you." Law inwardly frowned at the pang in his chest but ignored it as he positioned himself. Slowly he pushed in._

 _Ione gave out a painful groan as she felt him stretch her little by little. The dull ache getting more stronger as he went in. Law paused when he was met with her barrier. He readied himself before he gave a quick thrust._

 _Ione cried out at the intrusion and grasped on to his shoulders, her nails making lines on his flesh. It was a hot pain that radiated throughout her pelvis. Law stilled and kissed away her tears. His words of encouragement sounding in her ears. The feeling of her tightness was too much for him as he so desperately wanted to move. After some moments, Law pulled out slowly to see if she was still in pain and when he didn't see the indication, he thrusted back in. Ione moaned feeling the pleasure more then that of the pain. Law set out a slow rhythm, rocking into her as he kissed her neck. She held onto him loving the feeling of the fullness within her. She met up with his thrusts "Please faster Law" she panted._

 _He did so happily as he sped up his movements, making hard thrusts. He hooked her legs over his shoulders making him go deeper. Ione screamed when she felt him hit a certain spot "Right there!" she cried as he hit the spot repeatedly. "You feel so good Onie-ya!" The bed frame was shaking against the wall to the point of which the paint was chipping away at the impact. Nothing but moans, grunts, and smacking flesh was heard. Ione looked at Law in desperation "I'm almost there!" She laced her fingers with his "Cum with me"_

 _Law kept up the pace feeling the build up. Ione squirmed underneath him until her orgasm approached "I love you! I love you! I love you!" she repeated as her orgasm washed over her. law's movements faltered for a moment before he too came. His essence spilling into her warmth. He fell on top of her trying to catch his breath._

 _Nothing was said for a moment._

 _Ione huffed as she trued to catch her breathing. She almost freaked out when Law got up off of her. Was he really going to leave know? After all of that? He walked into the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. Ione looked down to see blood residue on his limp member. Looking down she saw some blood on her inner thighs and on the sheets. Law kneeled in the bed and placed the warm cloths to her. Carefully cleaning the area out. She sighed as he touched the tender flesh. When he was done he cleaned himself then got in the bed pulling her towards him. Ione burrowed in his arms. Everything seemed like a dream, yet tomorrow will be her nightmare._

 _"I love you" she said._

 _She felt him tense and not respond. When she looked at him, his head was turned away. It hurt her to see this. She gave him everything, from her body to her hurt yet he accepted on of them. She pulled away only to be pulled back to him. "Let me go Law. I already know what I need to know." she struggled against his grasp. He held on tight._

 _"Hear me out for a second."_

 _She ceased and waited for him to talk "I don't want to say it back because then it will be a final goodbye."_

 _She had to think about what he just said until it finally dawned on her "Oh.." Her mother told her she loved her before she died on the living room floor. Cora-san told them he loved him before he was shot down by his own brother. She understood his uneasiness over the term of endearment to a point, but for her it spoke her truth. I love you is a three worded sentence that held such strong emotion. It's the stamp of approval. When said out loud, it's set in stone. For Ione love is what she strives for in life and she had found it in Law. Maybe if she would have told him sooner he wouldn't have thought about leaving. But now it falls on deaf ears._

 _"When you leave, take Bepo with you." Law looked down at her in shock. He would have thought that leaving Bepo here with her would make her go on without him here. "Why?"_

 _Ione gave a sad smile "I know that you will be safe. He'll have your back and you'll have his."_

 _"What about you?"_

 _She snuggled into his chest, memorizing the feel and the smell of him. His spicy scent ."I'll be okay"_

 _The next day she cried when she awoke in the empty house._

 **Whoo! Man I wrote too much! This is a special treat for all you loyal fans of this story. Law what the fuck! How can you be so selfish! So know we know a little bit more about Ione and Law's fallout and why she's so reluctant to be by him. BUT is that the only reason? Is there more to the story of why she's mad at him? Who knows ;)**

 **So Livy is half fishmen which explains why she wore bandages on her body to hide her fish feature since she would be at risk of being sold into slavery. I have somewhat of a backstory for her that will come in later chapters, but I hope you like her. She ate the Feel-Feel fruit which gives her the ability to sense and manipulate someones emotion. She has to physically touch the person to change the person's emotion as to why last chapter she hugged Ione to make her calm. She's such a sweetheart!**

 **Then there's Ronica the Lesbian Ha! Well I added her for more of a comic relief and the wild child of the crew even though she is the oldest of the crew (late 30's) I haven't revealed her abilities yet but it's pretty great! One thing I will say is that she is not a devil fruit user but she is a BIG pervert.**

 **Loris is my rough flower. Her back story is going to be a little sad, but because of this is the reason why her and Ione get along. I would say that she is the first mate of the Paradise Pirates. Later on I will show more of her and I was interested in doing a side story in the future for her. (She has some history with a certain person ;)**

 **BORIS! You hear about him but you don't see him yet. I will reveal him in the next chapter. He's the other muscle of the crew next to Loris, but he likes to keep to himself and away from the public in order to scout the area and keep watch on his crew. He is very loyal to Ione.**

 **And there you have it! Please review and don't be afraid to ask question! Hell tell me theories too! I might take some of it into consideration and add it in the story cause writer's block can be a pain in the ass.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bam! Here it is! Please forgive me for my absence. I'm terribly sorry to keep you guys waiting. This chapter is a little short, but I hope you like it. Don't be shy and please review! I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

Law looked on at the woman before him. She still looked enticingly beautiful than the last time he saw her. She was no longer a young girl blossoming into herself. She was a pureblood woman. Her words stung, but he knew he deserved it. Any man would have called him a fool for doing such an act but it needed to be done. He was getting closer to his goal after all these years.

His eyes widened when she saw her quickly moved her hand. Instead of it connecting to his face like he though it would, it instead moved around his head. Confused he saw her pull back her hand to reveal a small metal pen in her hand. She her previous feelings where forgotten as she smirked at the pen.

"Seems as though he wants to kill you." she said before looking up. He followed her gave until they landed the menacing Kid. He was standing in the back with Killer and the rest of his crew, with a feral grin on his face as he looked at Law.

Law smirked and placed his arm around Ione, before giving Kid the middle finger making him growl "Perhaps Eustass-ya is jealous" He didn't say anything when he felt his arm forcibly move until they were back on his lap. "Why would my brother be jealous of you Law? Are you implying something?" she said smartly.

"That beastly thing is your brother? The same brother that you have talked about before?" he looked back at Kid "Thank God you two look nothing alike." Ione frowned at him and turned away from him. "Perhaps we should talk later. I have a task at hand." she snipped Law shrugged his shoulders and slouched down, moving his leg until it bumped against hers much to her agitation.

"Psst Onie. Are you okay?" Livy whispered, her Ronica, and Loris looking her way. Loris didn't look too concern, she was actually smirking knowing what must have conspired noticing Law next to her. Ione gave a forceful smile "Yea everything is fine."

Livy was about to say something else until Loris shushed her noticing someone else arriving. One of the Celestial Dragons came in with his guards. One of his slaves that he was riding collapse from exhaustion at the door, but he didn't care as he walked down to sit with his family. Everyone turned away in fear as he walked down. She heard Law snort and tip his hat down seemingly to take a nap.

"Why are you here Law?" she asked "I didn't think you would be the type to purchase slaves."

He cracked one eye open and gave a lazy smile "I'm not. Something just caught my eye when I walked past. I just needed to inspect it up close."

She frowned and cast a gaze over to his crew. It was strange how they were all wearing identical white bowler suits. She chuckled when she saw two of the men look her way then quickly turn back. Their cheeks pinked underneath their hats. She scanned her eyes over until she caught orange that stood out from the white. Her eyes widen when she saw it was Bepo. He had grown larger and if not scruffier. She didn't know how she missed him when he was seated next to Law. She reached over and glided her hands through his fur making him jump. He turned to look at her and saw his mouth drop.

"Hi Bepo" she whispered waving her hand. He looked like he was going to cry as he grinned and waved his hand excitedly causing the two other men next him to bombard him with questions about how he and the captain know her and so on. Law didn't say anything during the exchange. He actually looked to be napping.

As the show, Ione looked on at the various people being auctioned. There were women and men, even captured pirates being sold. One person even bit there tongue off so that they wouldn't be bought. It was truly sad.

"This is taking too long" Ronica whined. "Can we just do it now?"

"Shut up you impatient woman" Loris grumbled. Ronica pouted and poked Loris in the shoulder. "You are the last person to call someone impatient dear. Remember when you almost blew our cover when you blew up the—"

Loris was about to grab her neck when Ione took her hand. She shook it off glaring "She's being a nuisance Ione!" She stopped her rant when she noticed her captain looking in front of her. Her face etched in worry. "Isn't she the girl from the bar?" she asked.

Loris looked in front of her. On the stage was this huge fishbowl that held what look to be a mermaid. After closer inspection she could see that the girl looked like one of the women she saw at the bar earlier. "But she's a mermaid?" she was in disbelief seeing that her once two legs were replaced with a huge fishtail.

Ione looked on at the woman she remembered as Camie. Her eyes wide as she looked around at the audience in fear of the hungry people who wanted her. "I guess she was in disguise too like Livy." She folded her arms and lowered her head. This was bad. She could feel the greedy people in the audience look on at the poor girl.

Ione looked over to the entrance when she heard a bustle of footsteps. The group who she recognized as the rest of the Straw Hats were in a frenzy when they arrived. There mouths opened when they saw their friend in such a state

"All right let's start the bidding!"

"500,000,000 BELI!" The crowd went quiet as they all looked at the Celestial Dragon. He smiled arrogantly knowing that no one will top off that amount.

"600,000,000 beli" Gasps were heard all around. Ione could feel every eye on her as she raised her hand. The Straw Hats were in equal shock at her offer. Kid had a deep set frown, not knowing what the hell what she was pulling. The only ones not in total shock was her crew mates. Loris was laughing whipping her eyes, Ronica was doing her nails, and Livy…. she was eating a bag of chips.

Ione felt a vice grip on her leg. A low voice brushed against her ear "What the hell are you doing Onie-ya" She shot him a look, but Law didn't release his hand as he stared her down challenging her.

"Who dares to try to out bid me!" the fat nobel's face was red as he proceeded to walk up the stairs. Ione didn't look concerned as she looked at the nobel. "Well I want her too. You can always outbid me you know…" she smiled even though her remark came out smart.

Both of stared each other down, the nobel frowning when she didn't relent. "700,000,000"

"800,000,000"

More gasps followed.

He gritted his teeth and looked the girl over. She ignored the way his eyes roamed over her as if trying to find any type of flaw but of course there was none. She placed her hand over Law's tense one confusing him even more at her antics. "So do I win the bid?" she said happily . She looked over at the Straw Hats giving them a quick wink.

"Yes of course I don't even want the mermaid no more" he grinned, his snot bubble popping "You can have it if I can have you."

Some of the Straw Hats covered their mouths not believing the predicament that she put herself in. "What is she doing" Nami said baffled. Robin nodded in agreement. "I believe she is a pirate with a 400,000,000 bounty" The whole crew froze and turned pale as they looked on. "S-s-she w-w-worth that m-m-much!" Ussop stammered. The woman didn't look as if she ever fought in her life. She was well dressed and put together. How in the hell could her bounty be that high!

Chopper, Brooke, and Pappug, and Hatchan kept quiet. When meeting with Shakky she told them all about the supernovas with Luffy being third for the highest bounty with 300,000,000. Then there is Eustass Kid with 315,000,000. He was known for causing huge civilian casualties which is why his was high, but hers….

"You want me?" she said with flattery. Her fingers brushing agains her chest, eyes wide in wonder as she stared at him. Law sweat dropped, conflicted on what to do in this situation. He could faintly feel Bepo's fur raised to a point and could hear his companion's heavy breathing. He took a quick glance at Ione. Is this some kind of game she's doing? She didn't appear to be threatened, actually there was something off. Something that made him uneasy.

The Celestial Dragon crossed his arms and grinned at her. She was a fine woman who would make an excellent addition to his wives. He would make her wife number one. All the other dragons would be in awe of him when he brings her home. Yes they will be envious of him.

Ione looked down.

"If it's the only way then so be it."

Kid gawked at what he was seeing as she raised her hand for the man to take. Fuck that shit. No one is going to be taking his sister away especially some fucking Celestial Dragon. Not when there is still breath in his body. He quickly shrugged off Killer and was about to rush forward until a loud explosion stopped his tracks.

Something flew from the entrance and crashed on stage. Everyone panicked by the sudden intrusion, coughing as the smoke started to disperse. Hatchan started running down the stairs yelling Camie's name. There was a sudden cry and a shot as he fell down tumbling down until he stopped motionless. The Straw Hats could only reel back in shock of what happened. The Celestial Dragon jumped up and down in joy, his pistol still in hand.

"Look father! I caught a fishman! He's free!" he gloated happily.

Loris sighed in frustration as she slammed her hand on her head. "This isn't going anywhere might as well just get this out the way."

Ronica slapped her arm as she was going to stand up. Pointing her finger and eyes gleaming as she looked to the stairs "No wait Lori dear, this just got way more interesting." Livy nodded in agreement looking at the rubberman at the top looking quite powerful despite his short stature.

Ione could have stopped Luffy from walking towards the Dragon. She could have stopped him from punching him dead in his face. She could have stopped him from flying from the impact and landing flat on his back. But she didn't. She only smiled.

Law watched in silence as she released her hand from his and walked towards the fallen fishman. The chaos erupted between the guards and Straw Hats, but nothing flew her way as she kneeled down. She lifted the injured Hatchan who seemingly suffered a bullet to the head, but surpassingly he was absent of blood or even a major wound. All he had was a small scratch on his forehead.

"Looks like I stopped it just in time" she hummed licking her thumb to rub over the small mark. Hatchan looked to be in daze seeing that he wasn't shot like he though he was. He was pretty sure he felt something hit his head. Ione giggled at his bewilderment and brought her hand up to reveal a shiny bullet. "Oh this did hit you but not as hard. Thanks for falling actually." she grinned "It made it look more convincing." She looked at the mermaid still in the tank. "Let go get your friend shall we?"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone stopped and looked in horror to see the sister of the unconscious Celestial Dragon holding a gun up to Camie's face. "How dare you all make a mockery of my family and lay harm on them! Do you know who you are dealing wi—!"

The woman's face paled as her body went rigid. Her hand quickly went to her throat as she tried to gasp for breath. Camie's eyes widened when a hand grasped the back of the female Dragon's neck.

"I believe the question is Do _you_ even know who you are dealing with?" The woman was suddenly thrown back landing hard on the floor. She was relieved but still terrified when the pressure was gone from her throat. She looked up to see the retreating back of Ione as she walked up to the tank. She pressed her hand against the class and seconds later it shattered freeing Camie.

"Who a-are y-you" the dragon hissed out.

Ione ignored her and ran her hand against the collar around Camie's neck. "This is not a pretty necklace."

Moments later that too broke off her neck, freeing her from her confines. She looked up at the smiling woman and brought her hand to her mouth to hold back her tears "Thank you"

Ione rubbed her shoulder then turned to seething Dragon. "I am a pirate" she said her eyes gleaming.

Law over heard heard Livy suck in a breath. "She's gonna torture her" Loris shrugged nonchalantly as she kicked a guard that was blocking her view "A little torture wont kill anyone. What's the big deal."

"Well Lori dear, not everyone is you and she could certainly die if Captain is mad enough but I don't think she's that mad?" Ronica said uncertainly. "Livy?"

Livy didn't say anything as sweat dropped down her face "Well…"

Law turned his head when he heard a scream and looked to see the woman floating in the air, her body looked to be immobile as she greeted her teeth. Her eyes looking around to find her guards but they too dared not to approach. Ione's face was blank as she stepped closer. Her eyes empty of any type of light that they usually held. A sinister smile crept on her face that made the whole room turned pale.

"I'm surprised you don't know more about me seeing as though you have every right to fear me." she brushed her hair back "You see I've always despised the government, marines, people who hurt the innocent, but I've held more hatred in my being for people like you."

The woman gaped then whimpered as she felt something cut down her leg, the body suit she wore suddenly stripped away from her leaving her bare in nothing but her undergarments in full view.

"People like you sicken me, thinking that you are better then the average person; taking away hopes, dreams, and dignity from people." A scream was heard as a glass shard cut across her stomach.

"Thinking that you are God's but I see that you bleed just like everyone else. Are you sure you're Gods?"

The woman whimpered. "Please stop. Please don't do this. I'll give you anything you want" she begged.

Ione chuckled darkly and lowered the woman to her level. Her hands wiping away the tears and brushing the girls hair back. A small smile formed which gave the other smile thinking that she was going to take her offer. Ione came in close and place her mouth next to her ear. "No one can bring back what I lost."

She backed away and lifted her hands, bringing all the glass shards in the air. The woman began to scream and plead, desperately trying to move her body that was stuck in place.

Ione just blinked and said "Don't worry its always the moment before that's usually the scariest but after you'll be fine!" As she was about to send the shards flying a hand grasped her shoulder stopping her.

"Now now. There's a better way we can do this."


	21. Chapter 21

**Bam! Here it is! Don't be shy and please review! I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

"Rayleigh!" Hatchan yelled.

Ione stared at the man for quite some time. Her eyes held his as the old man kept a grin on his face. His wavy whitish grey hair flowed over his wrinkled face, but besides that he still looked well in shape. His scar vertical down his eye, something he probably got when he was younger from a fight or so. His hand was warm over her shoulder. It wasn't a tight hold, showing her that he wasn't a threat, but a gentle grasp. Like someone of acquaintance would do.

Wait Rayleigh? As in Rayleigh the second in command of the Pirate King. Interesting

Ione looked back to see that the Celestial Dragon had passed out from fright, while the other people around them had ceased their fighting to see what was transpiring. Ione lowered her hands, the glass falling onto the floor, the female Dragon was lowered also. Ione smoothed out her dress and turned fully around to the man. Her face erased of the dark aura that it once possessed, now replaced with a friendly smile.

"What do you propose we do next?" she grinned copying the man's face.

Rayleigh laughed and turned around to the remaining crowed that remained. What next happened was unknown as people started to pass out one by one, until only her crew, the Heart Pirates, the Strawhats, and Kid's crew remained.

"Woah! What just happened?" Luffy asked bewildered looking around at the fallen people. The old man known as Rayleigh continued to laugh "You must have a strong will if you didn't fall too. Congratulations!"

"Loris go unlock the others in the back" Ione threw the keys to Loris who walked behind the destroyed curtain.

"Um Onie I think we have more company" Livy said looking at the front door. Soon there were sounds of rumbling in the front and a voice yelling for them to come on out. Looks like they were surrounded. Ione looked over to see Law staring at her from his seat. Both didn't turn away, that is until Kid talked.

"Well this was fun guys" he grinned "I got to see how crazy Straw Hat is and found out that my sister is just as crazy as he is, if not more. I love it!" he laughed. He turned to walk out. "Don't worry I got this while you lames can go ahead and escape."

Ione couldn't help but chuckle as she saw both Luffy and Law give Kid a disapproving glance and followed him out. The three of them bickering about being the one to take down the marines out front.

"Are you going to join them?" the veteran pirate asked. She shook her head opting to rub her head instead. The sharp pains that begun to pulse in her skull radiated "I don't like to fight unless I need to" The man before her and put both his hands on either side of her head. She froze not expecting him to do so. Before she could do anything she felt fingers that rubbed on her temples that eased the pain away. She sighed enjoying it but being somewhat freaked out at this man who she just met being to personal with her. "Is that better?" he asked smiling.

"Umm yea…" she said uncertainly. "You're Silvers Rayleigh, the Dark King aren't you?"

"And your Paradise D Ione, the White Queen" he countered removing his hands. "Funny how our names match"

"Ms. Ione" Hatchan came over carrying Camie in his arms. "Thank you for helping us."

Ione waved her hand "Don't mention it" she smiled.

They both smiled gratefully as they walked towards the exit. Ione nodded at Loris when the freed slaves ran up front. She stopped a young boy that ran past her. He looked to be no older than ten years old and had bruised cuff marks on his wrist. He was frightened from the hand on his shoulder but Ione only smiled. She dug into her cleavage to pull out a photo and showed it to the boy. "Is this your mother?"

The numbly nodded as he took the photo, his eyes watering. "Your mom has been worried sick about you. I promised her I would bring you back." she rubbed the boy's soft head. Her hands threading through the strands. "Make sure you make it back to her". The boy nodded quickly went to leave before stopping and hugging her waist and saying a soft thank you."

Ione watched him go. "Your good with kids. You'll make a good mama one day" Rayleigh chuckled making Ione go ridged. "Children… Children are fun, but it's too dangerous in this world" she spoke quietly.

Loris soon strolled up to her, giving her an bored expression. "Can we go now? I'm already over this place." Ione rubbed her shoulder walking away "Find something to do then." Loris frown then chuckled "Smart ass"

Suddenly a hand gripped hers. "What the—!" she swiftly turned to see a blond man with curly eyebrows down on one knee. His hand over his chest. Her eyes got big as the man lifted his head to reveal hearts in his eyes. She clenched her fist.

"You are an exquisite beauty. A woman not like not other." His eyes drifted down to view her exposed flesh between her jacket. She suddenly took a step back making her chest bounce. A river of blood squirted out of the blonde's nose making him propel back against the wall.

"Sanji!" Chopper yelled rushing over to him.

Loris turned when she heard laughter coming over from Ronica. "Well dear, you sure have a way with men." she winked. Loris turned red as she stomped off. The only reason she wasn't wearing a shirt under her jacket because Ronica spilled coffee over it.

"Oh my" Ronica said as she looked at Robin. She quickly walked over to the brunette, grabbing her hands. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you. Let me introduce myself. I'm Ronica, the third member of the Paradise pirates. I'm also the doctor and shooter of the crew"

Robin didn't know what to say as the woman stepped closer "Your Nico Robin right? Of course you are! Robin and Ronica has a nice flow to it. R&R. I can definitely go for some of that what about you?" she purred wrapping her arms around her.

Sanji who had gained conscious moments ago looked over to the two women who were in a tight embraced, there chest smashed up against each other.

"Sanji!" Chopper cried as he felt around for a pulse on the fallen blonde.

Killer watched on amusingly. "So how have you been Killer?" Ione said as she stood next to him. She smiled at the rest of his crew who only nodded then looked away. Even though their captain was outside, the captain's sister was OFF limits. The wouldn't dare be caught looking at her inappropriately.

Killer shrugged and jumped a bit when she hugged him out the blue. "Awe I missed you!" she gushed playfully. It was a good thing he was wearing a mask because his face was as red as Kid's hair. He awkwardly patted her back before pulling away. Ione grinned before rubbing his arm. "Thank you for looking after him" she said sincerely. Her smile falling slightly remembering leaving Kid all those years ago. Killer remembered the promise he made to long ago and worked hard to keep that promise. Even if she never had asked him to do so, he would always make sure to protect Kid. "No problem Sis."

Ione smiled brightly hearing Killer say that to her. She did say he was her honorary brother after all when they were younger.

There were constant shaking and loud explosions coming from outside. She could only imagine what it would look like when she walked out. Livy popped out from outside, shaking out the soot that covered his clothes. "They're so messy when they fight." she whined.

"They are trying to show off. Men are something else." she walked outside to see crater holes in the ground. Kid had metal covering his arms as he threw it to the poor marines. Luffy was inflating his fist and punching them. Law was being more cynical in his technique. He had a head in his hands and a group of marines were all cut up trying to find their body parts.

"Really guys?" she said sighing.

"Hey Onie are you going to join the fun!" Luffy yelled kicking a canon ball away.

"No way Sis you had your fun! Let me do this by myself. Actually takes these two losers away if you want to help me." Kid grinned throwing a ball made of metal.

"Who are you calling a loser Eustass-ya?" Law spoke throwing the head he hand back and switching the bodies around to make them stick on objects.

It was truly a pitiful sight to see the marines losing as bad as this, but Ione new this was just a warm up and maybe one of the admirals are already on Sabaody. "Boris, go see who else is here." Ione said.

"Shit it's Paradise Ione!" one of them yelled.

"Doesn't she have the highest bounty of the Supernova's?" one asked

"Yea and she was once apart of the Whitebeard pirates too. Be careful men fall back!"

"Whitebeard pirates?" Luffy muttered.

"Well that was fun while it lasted. I will admit you too are not as lame as I thought you were." Kid said to Law and Luffy. The remanding people that were inside all came outside viewing the mess that was outside.

"Wow you guys are messy." Loris chimed in walking down the stairs. A gun flew past her nicking her in the head. "Watch it dumb ass!"

"Who are you calling a dumb, bitch!" Kid yelled back not liking being insulted in front of his crew let alone other people.

"Bitch?" Loris face darken as she walked down. Her steps making cracks against the grown. Kid grinned as electricity crackled around him "You wanna fight bitch?"

Ione coughed as she walked in between them "Really guys this isn't the time when there's a warlord and admiral on this island."

Everyone's eyes widened "How would you know there here?" Law asked his eyes also widened a little bit.

"Boris told me. It was nice seeing familiar faces but it's time to move out" she stated walking away.

"Who's Boris?" Killer questioned.

From behind a tree, a marine had his pistol pointed at the retreating girl. With her back turned he pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight towards her head.

"Onie look out!" Luffy cried getting ready to pull the girl away. Kid was running to push her and Law was getting his 'room' up until a large black mass jumped in front blocking the bullet with it's body. The thing then moved to were the marine was hiding behind a tree. Cries and the sound of flesh ripping was heard before it all went quiet. Everyone except the Paradise pirates were fazed at what happened. There was a rustle in the bushes as everyone tensed thinking it would attack them as well.

What came out revealed to be a large man with shaggy black hair. He looked to be seven feet and had blood covering his his clothes. and mouth. He wore no shoes. There was a large collar that held a slash over a symbol over it. If you looked closely, you could see deep scars that littered his neck.

"Boris!" Livy yelled happily running over to the large man. Boris didn't say anything as he let Livy crawl up until she was on her shoulders. "Where have you been Bory!"

Boris pointed towards the sky and Livy nodded. "Oh you were there the whole time!"

Law sweat dropped as he saw him walk after Ione. So this was all of Ione's crew? It ranged from sweet to monstrous. How did she link up with people like this? Then again she was spar of Newgate's crew at one point. That he did know having kept track on her all these years. He was puzzled when there was a moment where she completely dropped off the radar for some months before finally popping back up. A couple months after she left the crew and formed her own. So what happened?

Law turned when he felt something roughly shove his shoulder "Listen" Kid said in a low voice "I don't know what it is between you and my sis but I do know is that your ass better stay away from her. If I find out that you cause her any harm I will slaughter you and your crew" he growled

Law smirked and walked off "Don't worry your head Eustass-ya. What goes on between me and Onie-ya is non of your business. You should stay out of grown people's business." Law chuckled as he saw Killer holding back the fuming red head.

"Geeze Boris, why do you have to be so messy and you ruined your clothes the we might I saw just bought you three days ago." Loris scowled Boris who had his head down sheepishly. Loris held her head up "You need to learn to kill in a more efficient way."

"Well I didn't know there was an art to killing. Dead is dead is it not?" Ronica said filling her nails.

"You should know huh doctor seeing as though you can't treat a single thing. Might as well just be an executioner since everything you treat makes the door to death much closer."

"Hey I take offense to that!" Ronica through herself to Ione's back "Captainnnnn! Lori is being mean to meeee!" she whined making a pouty face.

Ione didn't say anything as she kept on walking. Her mind was occupied with the Celestial Dragon. She should not have let her anger get the best of her in that moment. The smart thing would have been to at least knock her out. But this wasn't the first time she harmed a Dragon. Not at all. She was actually surprised that they didn't even know who she was. Most would run in fear of her and would tell their kids stories about how 'evil' she was. To run away from the white demon no matter how charming she appeared. It was a lie of course. She just didn't bow down to them thats all.

Ione stopped when she saw a mossed haired man walking around. What was Zorro doing away from his crew? He watched him disappear behind some trees then reappear again with an annoyed expression.

"Um excuse me?" she called out to him "Are you lost?"

Zorro blinked before walking away. "It's okay if you are!" he was startled when she landed in front of him "From what I heard they should have went to Shakky's Rip Off Bar. I'll take you there." Zorro grumbled something before saying thanks.

"You guys head to the ship, I'll meet you there in a little bit" she told her crew.

Ione grabbed Zorro by the shirt. "Hey what are you— ah!" they started to lift up and fly.

"This is faster!" she yelled over the wind.

When they walked in the bar they were met with everyone there.

"Yo moss head where were yo—" "Not again" Chopper transformed and knocked the cook upside his head knocking him out. "He lost way too much blood today."

"Ione you came back" Shakky smiled. Rayleigh was sitting at the bar right next to her. "Ray tells me you almost killed a Dragon. Such a bad ass"

"Did you really have 800,000,000 beli?" Nami gushed as she ran over to the woman.

"No"

"What!?"

"Yea I lied" she sheepishly rubber her head. "It worked didn't it?"

Everyone laughed. "Ione your power is quite scary" Robin chimed in. Usopp shuddered in thought. "You look so sweet. Remind me never to get on your bad side. I keep forgetting that Eustass Kid is your brother so it makes sense kind of"

"I must apologize for my behavior. Usually I don't get like that."

Luffy laughed and patted her back "It doesn't matter. You helped save Camie so your now one of our nakama!" Ione smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm honored Luffy"

"Is it true you was a Whitbeard pirate?" puffy suddenly asked.

Brook, Franky, Chopper choked on their drinks. Who in the hell was this girl. "You was apart of Whitebeard's crew?" Namie stuttered.

Ione nodded "Pops and the crew are fun people. I had a blast during my time with them." No one but Robin, Shakky, and Rayleigh could see that the smile she wore was a forced one, as if she was trying more to convince herself than them of her time there.

"So you know Ace?"

Robin looked as her smiled turned into a genuine one as Ione spoke on "Little Ace, yes I know him. Actually the reason I know is from him. He never stopped talking about you and how much you cried when y'all were kids" she giggled

"Hey! I didn't cry that much!" Luffy pouted as Usopp and Franky joined in on teasing their captain by making crying faces.

As the crew talked amongst themselves she couldn't help but notice Rayleigh staring at her. "You stare a lot old man."

"Haha sorry you just remind me of someone" He looked down at his drink "Someone I used to know a long time ago."

Ione could see a hint of sadness flash in his eyes. Shakky rubbed his arm. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes "Don't listen to this old man. This is what happens when you get old. Everything is a reminder."

"I understand" Ione cut in "I know what it feels like to look at someone and be reminded of another" she sighed. "but it a good thing right. It's just another way of saying you'll never forget that special person."

Rayleigh and Shakky remained silent as Ione got up to leave. "Oh Luffy I got to give you something." She pulled out a torn off paper "Here's my vivre card, that way we can meet up again someday. Goodbye for now"

Rayleigh watched on as she waved and left. Smoking her cigarette, Shakky said "She looks just like her doesn't she?" Rayleigh had a fond smile on his face and he chuckled and finished his drink.

Ione rubbed her head as she neared her ship, trying to dissolve the pain in her head. She's been getting these headaches recently whenever she used to devil fruit powers. She meditated and took aspirin, but they never went away. She hasn't had aches like this since she was a young girl. A snapped of a branch made her freeze as she looked into a row of trees.

"Come out whoever you are" she commanded. She focused her eyes until a figure appeared.

"We need to talk Onie-ya."

 **Whew so we get a lot more information of people in this chapter. So the main points are:**

 **Ione was a Whitebeard pirate?**

 **whats her relationship like with them and Ace?**

 **Why did she leave?**

 **What happened when she 'dropped off the radar'?**

 **Also what's Rayleigh's connection with Ione?**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **We finally meet Boris the other member of the Paradise pirates. Why does he wear a slave collar since we know that Ione hates slavery. How much of a badass is he? I mean come on he ripped a marine to shreds! Does he have a Devil fruit power? Could beee**

 **Ronica is such a funny pervert.**

 **Poor Sanji almost dying from blood lost. You think he'll ever learn.**

 **Protective brother alert! I would hate to have Kid be my brother, no one would ever want to be with me! Good thing Law isn't scared of his love's younger brother lol**

 **Kid vs Loris - who you think will win?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter. I've been so busy with my last semester of school. I'm doing so much work this semester but I do plan to do a chapter at least once a month until school is over. Don't be shy and please review! I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

Ione stayed silent as she sipped her soup. The sounds of chatter filled the dining room as everyone at. Ione casted an eye at Law who sat at the opposite side of the table, he also quiet as everyone ate. She wasn't that much surprised that Law showed up by her ship, which was uncoincidentally docked by his bright yellow submarine. As much as she tried to course him into leaving, Law made it worse by insisting that his crew and hers get together to meet properly since they were following the same course as her was for the moment.

So now here they were having dinner on her ship. Ronica was having a good time between who she now knew as Sachi and Penguin, as she teased them about the sexual flings she's had over the years with women she met, much to the pleasure of the men who ate their soup with nose bleeds. Livy was seated by Bepo who she constantly rubbed, awestruck by the talking Polar bear as she devoured her bread sticks. Loris and Jean spoke quietly to each other while Boris kept to himself, but Ione could feel their gazes on her and Law.

"How come you didn't eat your bread?" Livy piped up eyeing the lonely bread pushed off to the side by Law. It was clear to him that the girl wanted the sinful food by the way her saliva pooled at the mouth. Before he could speak Ione butted in.

"Law doesn't like bread so just take it you want it Livy."

Livy took the bread and bit into it, much to her pleasure. Law spared a glance at Ione, but she didn't seem to notice him as she continued to eat.

"Hey how come he hasn't said anything" Sachi pointed over to Boris. Boris moved his mouth and looked to be saying something, but it only came out as low incoherent grumbling.

"That's because he can't speak" Loris stated. "See those scars under that collar?" she moved his head up causing him to grunt out something "Don't worry I'm not going to remove the fucking thing." Lifting the collar, Law could see vigorous, scarred, lacerations on the man's neck. From seeing how they look to be tight on his neck, Law could guess that he got those when he was younger.

"You were a slave then?" before Livy could answer, Loris quickly interrupted. "It was a long time ago, but now he's free."

Law eyed Boris's neck "Then why does he still wear the slave collar?"

Ione dropped her spoon "Because he doesn't want to forget where he came from and how far he's come." she rolled her eyes "But really Law these other questions you already know the answer to. I know that you have kept records on me throughout the years so I'm pretty sure you already know my crew"

Law raised and brow at her comeback, before chuckling. "You got me figured out Onie-ya."

Nodding to Livy "the girl is a half merman with the ability to manipulate peoples emotions. Very useful for finding answers, kind of like a human lie detector if being." Livy smiled widely at him.

Turning to Ronica "The lesbian doctor…" she blew him a kiss "but is has a great aim for shooting things, she always carry something to shoot into people whether it's bullets or lethal injections."

Smirking over at Boris "The cannable." Boris snorted while the other Heart Pirates swallowed the lump down their throats.

Penguin shivered in feared as he looked over at the silent man "Captain… y-you mean t-that's…"

"Man eater Boris the cannable yes. Known to eat his enemies, sometimes whole. He was basically the Celestial Dragon's slave disposal when they needed to be eliminated. But then he escaped sometime ago, but no one wants to try to recapture him, due to his violent tendencies. It would be assumed that his devil fruit power is zoan like, but no ones has lived to tell what his creature is, but we can assume there's large teeth involved." Boris gave a thumbs up at Law's information.

"And me Law" Loris drawled out. "What common dirt do you have on me." twisting around the fork in her uneaten salad. Her grin was almost feral like as she looked at Law. Her scarred face making her look more intimidating to say the least but Law was unfazed.

"Loris the indestructible girl."

"What does that mean?" Penguin and Sachi piped up.

Ronica cheered as she quickly grabbed a nearby knife and jammed it through Loris's shoulder. The men jumped and looked on in shock from the blood that oozed down the wound from her stabbing her own crew mate. What the hell was going on. Loris pulled the blade out and pointed it to the smiling Ronica.

"Why do you always do that huh!? You don't always need to demonstrate whenever people question it." she looked at the men "Now look what you did, you scared them bitch."

"Are you okay! Captain we need to stitch her up! Bepo get—" Law halted Penguin and Sachi's ramblings as he watched the wound begin to heal itself until it was nothing but a red mark.

"What kind of Devil ability is that?" Bepo pondered.

Loris scrubbed her shoulder with a wet towel. "It's not a devil ability." she said bluntly.

That made Law's eyes go wide. Not a devil ability? How could it not be a devil ability? The doctor in him and wanted to know more but before he could ask, Ione got up.

"I'm going to retire for the night. Heart Pirates make yourself at home for the time being. There are extra rooms available if you would like to stay aboard for the night."

Penguin, Sachi, Bepo looked at their captain pleading to stay aboard. It beat not having to stay in the hot submarine and it was a rarity to have a time to sleep in fresh air. Law sighed and nodded. The submarine was on auto pilot for the time being so it wasn't a big issue.

Law stayed seated as everyone broke out to go their separate ways. His eyes followed as Ione walked to her room down the hall shutting the door. He was disappointed when she didn't spare him a glance majority of the time at dinner. He wasn't used to be ignored from her, but she didn't shut him completely out that much he knew. The jewelry on her wrist said otherwise.

Law was debating on whether or not to return to his submarine when he heard a low moan come from inside Ione's room. When he opened the door, he saw her laying down on the bed with her hands rubbing her head.

"Onie-ya?"

Ione didn't say nothing as she groaned again, burying her head in her pillows. Law sat on the bed and turned her over on her back. Law moved her hands to look at her face. He could see that she was in some pain as her eyes clenched shut and her teeth grinder together. He gently rubbed her hair back. "Can you hear me Ione?"

She groaned and cracked an eye open. "ughh Law… what are you doing here?"

She huffed as Law picked her up and carried her out the room. "Hey what are you doing!?" she raised her voiced as they made it outside the ship. She wanted to say more but a sharp pain to her head made he groan. "I'll be fine Law. This just happens once in a while."

Law smirked and proceeded to walk until they made it onto his sub. "You forget I'm a doctor and you are in pain. It's my doctorly duties to treat you so just tell me where is the headache at?"

"It's all of my head, but the worse is in near the back of my skull."

When they made it to Law's medical room, he laid her down on a cot. She could hear some rustling of items being moved and drawers being pulled. She new it was useless to even try to get out of this and him being this close to her made her stomach form knots. All she had to do was not look at him. If she just answer the questions he asked and do what he says then this would be over and she will leave without notice. Just don't look at him, she told herself.

She closed her eyes as Law rubbed his fingers into her head to try to find the areas of discomfort. His fingers leaving goosebumps over her pale skin "Have you received any head injuries lately?"

"No"

Law hummed and wrote something down on his clip board. "from what I recall, you always had head pains, but nothing this severe. It's from you over using your devil ability isn't it?"

Law remembered how Doflamingo would push her in training to point of her having to lay in bed for an hour or two from a slight headache, but it was never as bad as this one. Her forehead was wet to the touch as sweat emerged. Her eyes were glossy and unfocused when she opened them. Law remained silent and just watched as she stared at him even though she wasn't really looking at him.

Her hand caressed his cheek. Her fingers trailed from the grooves of his cheek. She looked to be in a trance as she stared into his eyes. "Your really alive? You're actually here with me?" she gripped on to his hoody tightly "I thought… I thought I lost you but you're back!" Law felt guilty for causing her such pain. He rubbed his hand over hers.

"I'm here Onie-ya, I'm not going anywhere." he jumped when she pulled him down to her. Her eyes wide and frantic. "No No No this isn't right! I saw you die in that explosion! This isn't real is it?"

Law gave her a puzzled look. If she wasn't talking about him then who was she talking about? Law gave her shoulders a gentle shake. "Who died in an explosion?" He needed to get an answer before she comes back to her normal self.

Suddenly the items in the room began to shake as Ione went into hysteria. "No! I don't want to talk about it! It's all my fault!" Law cursed as utensils moved around the room, smashing into the walls. Law hurried and grabbed an anesthetic and quickly injected Ione in the neck. Slowly all the noise in the room began to stop and Ione grew quiet.

Law wiped the sweat from under his hat. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

"Whatttt?" They were all currently laid out in the living room courters of the ship. Roncia, Boris, and Livy squished in a chair, ice cream in hand. Penguin, Sachi, and some of the other Heart Pirates scattered on the floor sitting on random blankets. All eyes were on Bepo who was laying in the front of the group.

"Wait so you're telling me that you, your Captain, and Onie were basically living as a shacked up couple?" Ronica asked in awe. "How delicious, and I thought my dear captain still had her virtue all this time" she dramatically cried.

"She could still be a virgin ya know" Livy butted in, but winced when Boris pinched her cheek giving her a disapproving look. "What? I read ya know." she pouted "I know more than you think I do."

"No thanks to that nymphomaniac over there" Loris said as she came out the shower room with a loose shirt and sweat pants. A towel was around her neck as she dried her wet hair.

Ronica raised her brow "Well Lori dear, how nice of you to come out to join us. Look at you all wet and what not just for us I hope"

Loris turned red as she hurried to room "Fuck you!"

The men jumped when the door slammed shut making the ship rock for a moment. Sachi looked dumbfounded at the sealed up cracks around her door frame. "This happens a lot?" Boris mumbled and nodded his head pinching his nose.

"Anyways back to the story!" Ronica squealed. "So they shared beds, but how about showers?"

* * *

Ione groaned as she woke up. The last thing she remembered was getting a bad migraine and Law coming to her aide. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings she noticed that she wasn't in her room let alone her ship. In the room she could see that there was a large bookshelf with various medical diagrams posted the walls. The room was low lit save for the lamp that was on a desk. There Law was writing or reading something as he turned a page and scribbled something down. Ione sat up slowly from the large bed that she was in as she viewed Law.

She spoke softly "Law"

Law turned around swiftly. His eyes going to hers, giving her a tired smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you" she went to get out of the bed.

"Don't get up just yet. Here" he handed her a glass and some pills. "Just incase it comes back"

Ione took the pills and gave back the glass when she finished it. "What time is it?"

Law shrugged "I think it's around three in the morning."

Ione chuckled and shook her head "Still never grew out of that night owl stage huh?" noting the dark circles under his eyes. If his eyes were wider he would defiantly take the part of the animal.

Law grinned "A doctors work is never done."

It grew quiet between the two as Law put away his work. Ione watched as he walked into his bathroom. Soon he came out with only his lounge pants as he walked towards Ione. She blushed as she saw his shirtless physique. He was still lean as she remembered him, but her eyes widened as the patterns of ink that covered his chest. Now that she thought about she hadn't noticed that his hands were tattooed too as well as his forearms.

"Oh these?" he gestured "I got these a while back."

Ione stared in wonder as he came closer to give her a closer look. Hesitantly her fingers trailed the black lines leaving goosebumps in their wake. Her fingers making out the jolly roger on his chest. She smiled fondly.

"I don't think Cora-san would have approved of you getting tattoos Law." Actually he would of had a heart attack if he saw what Law did. Probably would have set himself on fire instantly.

Law smiled genuinely "He would have learned to like them."

Law's face then frowned as he looked at her "When you passed out, you kept on saying how it was your fault that someone died in an explosion of sorts. Who was it that died?"

Ione grew ridged as if someone threw cold water over her. Her face paled before it went blank, her face void of any emotion. She abruptly got from the bed. "I'm really tired right now. We can talk about this later." her voice was icy as she forced herself to speak.

She went to leave but Law grabbed her wrist. "Now is the perfect time to talk" he said smoothly.

She tried to pull her hand free, but he was unyielding as he pulled her towards him.

"Let me go Law" she hissed as she struggled in his arms. She stopped when he lifted her chin up. His eyes looked pained and confused as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"What has happened to you? At first I though all of this was because of me, but now I feel there's more to it. I just want to know what happened since I left you. You don't have to tell me the full details yet if you're not ready, but at least lets start somewhere." he smiled sadly "We used to tell each other everything, yet I don't know you."

"But you do know me."

"Not all of you, at least not anymore. I want my friend back, I want my woman back."

She swallowed the lump that was in her throat as she took in his sincerity of his statement. She clenched her eyes trying to decide what to do. Law let her go as she moved away from him. He watched as she sat down on the bed and waited until he sat next to her.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." she took a deep breath and shuddered as she began to speak.

"Right when you left _He_ found me…"

 **MarvelGeek13: Thank you! Glad to know that you are enjoying this story :)**

 **AgentChan: I'm happy I make your day when I post. And to tell you the truth I'm always happy when I read your reviews. You're always so enthusiastic, I love it!**

 **xxOchibixx: Maybe, Maybe not…**

 **nana: I try to keep plotting as much puzzles and background work in this story to keep it interesting to read. And trust me I have ALOT going for this story so it's going to be a LONG time before I finish it cause there's so much I want to do with it. I'm happy that you are enjoying it and I hope to keep surprising you!**

 **Tell me your thoughts guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I've been so busy with my last semester of school. It seems as though each class I have, I have to do a paper. Again sorry for the delay. Don't be shy and please review! I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

 ** _Seven years ago…_**

 _Ione awoke to a cold empty bed. The energy she used to feel when she got up in the morning has long since diminished. She wraps herself more within the fluff of blankets in a weak attempt to shield herself from the sunlight that streams in through the windows. Ione doesn't see the use in trying to get up and be cheerful. Her loved ones were gone._

 _A week has past since Law left to go on his pirate journey with Bepo in tow. As much as she tried to look at the positive aspect of his actions, she couldn't cheer herself up. Deep down in her heart, she new he wouldn't purposely leave her. He was trying to protect her, yet another side her greatly disapprove of his selfishness. Her devil fruit powers were easily more stronger than his. True she wasn't an aggressive fighter like Law was, but she could do enough on her part._

 _She ignored the pitied looks from the villagers she past as she walked to work. People tried to talk with and involve her in special events or homemade dinners, but she just kept to herself._

 _Ione sighed as she slowly walked to a local pond, her basket full on laundry trailed behind her. During this time she would envision Bepo trailing after her. Sometimes she would even let him ride in the basket when he was small enough to fit in the basket. Ione smiled._

 _It's as if she can hear his footsteps._

 _Ione halted and went rigid._

 _Sweat appeared on her forehead. Someone was fallowing her. They were close. Ione closed her eyes and she tried to calm down her nerves. It only made it worse cause she could have sworn that she can feel where the person was._

 _Her eyes went to some stray rocks as she quickly levitated them and and shot them full speed behind her. There was a grunt. Forgetting her basket, she quickly darted into the air and starting flying into the forest._

 _She swerved around the various trees and branches to got in her way. But before she could try to make it out of the forrest. Something caught her leg, hating her in mid flight causing her to fall. She cried out in pain from the cuts of the trees as she plummeted to the ground._

 _She brought her hand out and managed to soften the fall._

 _She laid there as she tried to wrap her head around what happened. Ione gasped when her body stood up on it own and proceeded to walk._

 _Ione's eyes grew wide in fear as she struggled to stop herself. She frantically tried to pull back. A hand then clamped on the back of her neck seizing her in place. A large shadow casted over her._

 _"Fufufufuf why so scared my little dove?"_

 _"Doffy!" she croaked._

 _His hand loosened, but she was still unable to move. He slowly walked in front of her. Even though she grew over the last few years, he was still enormous as ever and still wore that god forbidding pink feathered coat. The sunglasses still present on his sinister face. Doflamingo grinned as he gave her quick look over, liking what she now become._

 _A young woman._

 _"I've spent so much time trying to find you. It's just my luck Buffalo said he saw a white haired girl while flying over here. I just had to see for myself." he grasped her chin "I'm happy I did"_

 _Ione didn't say anything as she looked into his dark glasses. In the reflection she could see herself shaking. Corazon's words suddenly popping up in her head._

 ** _"You should be the last person to be anywhere near him!"_**

 _"Why did you kill Cora-san?" she whispered._

 _He chuckled. He ran his hands through her hair, making her skin crawl with disgust as he petted her like a prized cat._

 _His smile then went away "Where is Law?"_

 _"He isn't here anymore and I don't know where he's gone." Ione kept her eye directed on him. If she distracted him long enough maybe she'll be able to free herself. She just had to calm her nerves down._

 _Doflamingo tisked. "Why do you do so much for him and not for me? Don't you remember who saved you?"_

 _"I saved myself if I do recall"_

 _She didn't expect the blow to the side of her face as she hit the ground. She gasped as she held her swollen cheek. She could faintly taste blood in her mouth. She recoiled back at the sight of the angry man. His forehead now visible with veins._

 _"Your manners have diminished after your time away from me." He smiled "No matter. I'll gladly teach you once we get back to our new home. I'm sure Law will be coming anytime soon not like it would matter anyways."_

 _Ione went to move her hand but, his strings quickly wrapped around it, tightening to the point where she could feel bleed seeping through._

 _"I know all your tricks my little dove." he stalked over to her. He picked her up by the throat. Ione struggled as she tried to get some air, but he squeezed harder. Ione stilled as she felt a hand caress the side of her hip and stopping to the underside of her breast. He brought his mouth close to her ear._

 _"I can't wait to show you all of mine" he whispered._

 _Ione was in full blown panic. She couldn't let him take her away. She will not be going back to that family. She had to find a way to free herself but her mind was slowly going dark from the lack of oxygen._

 _Please help me somebody… Law…_

 _"What's going on over here yoi?" a voice said._

 _Ione was quickly dropped as Doflamingo moved away from looked to be blue flames coming his way. Ione was disoriented as she gasped painfully at the air that was trying to rush back in her lungs, but she could still feel her mind slowly drifting away. Her neck was sore and she was positive there was a bruise from where his hand was. Suddenly there was a man standing in front of her. Her eyes closed as soon as he touched her face._

 _Ione awoke from her bed. She looked around and everything seemed to be in place. She felt relief. It was just a dream._

 _"Yoi"_

 _She shrieked then groaned in pain from the sudden burning in her throat. It was then she noticed the bandages on her wrist._

 _The man was leaned up against the doorframe. His arms were folded and he looked very relaxed as he looked at the startled girl. Was it her or did his head look like a pineapple?_

 _"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." the man said._

 _Ione went to speak but, she cringed at the sore feeling in her throat. Suddenly there was a cup of tea in front of her. The man grinned as he pushed the tea to her. She gladly accepted and felt a little bit better to speak._

 _"What happened?" she asked._

 _The man rubbed his chin. "Do you remember getting attacked?" She nodded her head._

 _"I was walking around when I noticed you carrying well, levitating a basket. It's was interesting to watch, but I believed I scared ya. You got me pretty good with that rock."_

 _Ione's eyes widen in realization. So he was the one who was following her. It wasn't Doflamingo at first. "I'm sorry about that."_

 _He waved his hand "No I shouldn't been sneaking up on you like that. I went to find you to apologize and then I found you being being strangled by no other than Donquixote Doflamingo."_

 _He eyed her. "He managed to escape before I get my hands on him."_

 _Ione was surprised. He ran from him? Doflamingo wasn't the type to just back down so easily. Who was this man…_

 _"I'm Marco." he said as if he was reading her mind._

 _"Oh I'm Ione. Thank you for saving me."_

 _"So why was he after you?"_

 _Right to the point. Ione saw Marco as someone who didn't beat around the bush too much. She debated on whether or not to tell him and how much to tell him. Marco didn't say anything as she told her story. From joining the Donquixote pirates to ending up here. She told him most of it, but she made sure to leave some things out of it._

 _"So where you alone all this time?" he pondered_

 _She shook her head "No I was with someone, but he has long since left. I would rather not tell you his name.'" she looked down._

 _Marco eyed this. From what he could tell this guy must have been someone very close to her. Someone she would fiercely protect if needed since refused to give a name. How loyal of her. Marco stretched and cracked his neck._

 _"Well I think I should be heading out now."_

 _Marco jumped when the door quickly closed in front of him. Ione looked desperate as she called out to him. "Wait! Please take me with you! "_

 _Marco raised a brow._

 _Ione lowered her voice "Or at least drop me off somewhere. He knows where I am now. I'm not safe here anymore."_

 _Marco scratched his chin for a second "Quick question Ione," he grinned "Have you ever heard of the Whitebeard Pirates?"_

* * *

 _Ione stood nervous on the gigantic ship. All eyes were on her as they viewed the meek girl. Marco had walked off to ask his 'Pops' about her coming aboard. Ione never saw so many people onboard one ship before. There had to be at least a thousand people on here. Ione moved to the side for a man who was carrying two large bags with him._

 _His face was sweaty as he carried the loads but he had a light smile on his face._

 _"Hey can someone get these potatoes before I—!"_

 _Catching his foot on one of the lose boards, his body jerked forward as he fell. "Shit!" he yelled he tried to catch one of the bags that fell out of his hands as he fell. He sighed when he managed to catch it._

 _"Well that would have been messy" he chuckled. He looked up to see his fellow crew looking at him. There mouths agape. He looked around puzzled. One of them shouted._

 _"Thatch! Look your floating!"_

 _Thatch looked down and noticed that he never hit the ground. His body was leaning far enough that gravity would have pulled him down. Now that he though about it the sack did feel lighter when he grabbed it._

 _Thatch blinked in confusion "What the Hell?"_

 _"Sorry, are you okay?"_

 _Everyone turned to look at the white haired girl. Ione pulled her hands back to her. Thatch then felt his body lean back in a standing position._

 _He dropped the sacks._

 _He quickly walked over to the girl, making her take some steps back from his fast pace. "Was that you?" he asked inspecting her._

 _Ione felt nervous as the crew of people seem to come in closer to hear what she had to say. A reassuring hand placed itself on her shoulder. Ione looked up and saw Marco smirking._

 _"Give the girl some space yoi. At least you can thank you for saving you from that fall."_

 _"Awe she's so cute!" a man who was in geisha attire said._

 _" Zehahahahahaha! Calm down Izo." a man eating a pie said._

 _"Who is she Marco?" a larger man asked._

 _"Didn't take you as the type to rob cradles Marco" Thatch shot back with a smirk._

 _Marco frowned from the remark and turned to Ione "Pops wants to see you yoi."_

 _Her body shook as she walked over to the front. As she got closer she could see a very very large man sitting on top of a very very large chair. Her eyes shot up at the grinning man. His mustache looked like long hooks from his nose. He held a large spear in his hand._

 _"State your name child." his voice boomed._

 _She swallowed and held her chin up "Ione um sir."_

 _This caused him to chuckle which to her ears sounded terrifying. "Manners are a rarity among the young nowadays. I'm Edward Newgate also known as Whitebeard to others. I'm the captain of this crew. Marco has told me you wanted to come along."_

 _"Correct sir. I can do work for you during my time on the ship. You can drop me off at the next island you hit."_

 _"You have a devil fruit ability?" he asked_

 _Ione nodded "I can move physical objects." Ione looked and saw that the sails weren't set. She lifted her hand then suddenly the sails opened. Everyone looked in astonishment. Marco and Whitebeard just smiled._

 _"Gu ra ra ra ra, it's settled." he stood and slammed his staff on the floor. "Welcome to the crew daughter."_

 _"Eh?" Ione questioned. Suddenly she was engulfed in hugs and cheers from everybody. She looked over at Marco for help. He made his way over and ruffled her head._

 _"Welcome to the family, your an official Whitebeard member."_

 _She joined their crew. How ironic how she left a crew to end up joining another. Yet this will ensure he safety. It was a risk if they agreed to drop her off at a neighboring island where, Doflamingo could easily find her. This is a powerful crew and Doflamingo would dare try to capture her now. She looked back at the large man and bowed her head in gratitude._

 _"Thank you captain."_

 _He smiled "You can call me Pops. I always wanted a daughter."_

 **Present**

Law clenched his teeth. Damn it. He found her as soon as he left. He was seconds away from capturing her. Fuck! He failed her before he could even try to protect her.

Ione put her hand on his shoulder to ease away his tension. She spoke softly "You didn't know and I don't blame you." she gently smiled.

He caught her off guard when he pulled her down in an embrace. Her body went limps against his, the feeling of butterflies started forming in her tummy. Law pulled her in tighter. "I will take him down Ione." he said against her shoulder. Ione wrapped her arms around him and returned the warm embrace, sniffing in his sent. They pulled apart but didn't let each other go. There faces were inches apart as they stared. She brought her hand up to trace the sharp angles in his cheek before stroking his sideburns. Law caught her wrist. His thumbs tracing the piece of jewelry that she never went without. The one he gave her. Ione felt she couldn't breathe as she saw his cloudy eyes coming in closer. She had to stop this.

She put her hand on his chest and looked down.

"Law we can't" she said sadly.

He put his hand over hers and smiled faintly. "I understand. It was foolish of me to rush into it. It's early for us." Ione smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek.

"We should get some sleep before daylight comes." she noted his dark circles. "come"

She pulled back the covers and waited until Law settle himself under before pulling them back over. Law instantly pulled her back to him and wrapped himself around her like he used to do when they shared a bed. Ione sighed at the lost feeling and welcomed it as she set her hands on top of his.

"Onie-ya?"

"Hm?"

"Have there been others?"

She didn't answer right away, being thrown off by the question. He was asking her if she been with other men.

"No" she answered "You?"

He rested his chin on her head. "No"

* * *

The next day the Heart Pirates were finally going to depart and go there separate ways. Livy pouted at not having her favorite talking bear with them no more. He was a real good pillow. Everyone waved goodbye as his crew boarded the submarine.

"See you soon?" Ione smiled and gave Law a quick hug.

She chuckled "Of course, here." she gave him a piece of paper "My vivre card."

Law quickly pocked it and gave a small smile. "Goodbye Onie-ya"

Ione watched as the sub dived underwater until she couldn't see it anymore. Turning around she saw her crew with a sly smile etched on their faced. Ione made a face "What?"

"You weren't in your room captain dear" Ronica grinned. Ione shrugged.

"I had to discuss some things with Law and slept in his room. Nothing happened." she began to walk away.

"Oh our captain is in love!" Ronica sung with tears flowing down her face. Livy danced around Boris who just watched as the girl sang "Law and Onie sitting in the tree…"

Ione shook her head as she walked into the ship. She took some turns until she ended up at a room. She knocked and waited until it opened. Loris stood there with a raised brow.

"Are you mad I didn't say bye?"

She shook her head "No I needed to talk to you about something."

Loris shut the door behind Ione. Loris didn't think much about what she needed to talk about until she noticed her captains behavior. She looked nervous and… frightened.

"Oi Ione what's up?" Loris sat down in front of her.

Ione bit her lip and looked up. Her body shook at what she was about to say. "Loris what I'm going to say must stay between us. No one else must know."

This made Loris straighten up. She nodded.

Ione took a deep breath preparing for what she was about to say.

"I had a son…"

* * *

 **Apple Bloom: you were right! It was Doffy!**

 **AgentChan: Don't worry you didn't spoil anything. I tried to incorporate some Law x Ione romance in there but not too much since, our main character has something going on where she possibly doesn't want to get too close just of yet. I'm happy you like it soo far!**

 **katze167: Thank you for your support!**

 **nana: Thank you nana! Ronica is too much we can both agree lol**

 **iotaku: I though about giving her the nickname White Demon, but I wanted to give her a title that could possibly go hand in hand in the future and, actually white queens are considered to be cold and dangerous but that isn't Ione of course. Doflamingo in the past doesn't know Ione's full name until later on when she joins the Whitebeard pirates. In present time Doffy does know her full name, but his reaction is going to be interesting and what he does after will blow your mind lol And I like heavy comments, it lets me know you pay attention to what I write :)**

 **livy: Sorry for the delay livy, school is tiring but we all have to go through with it some point in our lives. Good thing it's my last semester lol**

 **Guest: I'm so sorry, school is really kicking my ass so can I dedicate this chapter to you?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter! Don't be shy and please review! I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loris's usual stoned face dropped. Ione felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders, but she new that weight would be relaxed with another as she told the story. Her guilt.

Loris opened her mouth and pointed. Her eyes then got bigger "Does Law know?"

Ione shook her head.

Loris then thought about something "Wait. Is it Law's or is…"

Ione snapped her head back. Her eyes slanted from the accusation that she was implying. "No, It was Law's! I told you that I never had that kind of relationship _him._ We were just friends!"

Loris held her hands up "Sorry…" Ione sighed and bit her lip.

"It was after I joined the Whitebeard crew…"

 ** _Seven years ago…_**

 _Ione nearly made it out the path of a sword. She ducked down then moved to her left to avoid another blow. She stopped and waited. Her hearing senses were turned up, yet she wan't relying on it. Blindfolded, Ione lept in the air. She heard two bodies colliding in with each other and curses following soon after._

 _"Damn it Thatch watch where you're going!" Vista yelled._

 _Ione giggled at the sound of Vista and Thatch bickering. Ever since joining the Whitebeard Pirates, she's been undergoing intense training. True with her powers she didn't need to fight in terms of hand to hand combat, but Marco insisted that she learned how to defend herself in case her powers do fail her. She has been in sticky situations in the past and wasn't able to defend herself all that great. She was currently learning something called sensory haki from what she's been told she possessed. No wonder she's been able to feel certain presences ._

 _"Behind you" a voice whispered in her ear. Marco._

 _Before she could turn around, she felt a kick in her back that sent her pummeling to the ground. Ione quickly called upon her devil fruit to slow down her falling. Suddenly her body felt weak and shaky. Why wasn't she slowing down? Ione tried again but the same thing happened and her head felt fuzzy. No sooner her body slammed against the deck of Moby Dick._

 _Everyone watched in horror at the sight of Ione's motionless body. Marco quickly rushed to the scene. He didn't think that he kicked her that hard. She would usually stop herself from falling. Jozu held her in his arms and quickly took off her blindfold. Her eyes were closed but, she was breathing, barley._

 _"What the hell Marco!" Thatch yelled angrily at the bird man. Over the past month Ione has been the sweetheart of the Moby Dick. Everyone loved her and I mean everyone. Ione has made sure she properly introduced herself to all 1,617 of them. She's even spent one on one time with them separately. During dinner she would help Thatch with cooking and laugh at the jokes, mostly directed at the bird man, he would make. Having a woman crew member was defiantly the best thing to ever happen._

 _Lips thinned, he quickly called the medical team to have a bead ready in the infirmary. Everyone followed as Jozu rushed away with the white haired girl._

 _…_

 _"How many times do I have to tell you, it was an accident yoi" Marco whined at his crew mates. Most of them didn't pay attention to the first devision commander as they waited outside the infirmary. Izo dapped his eyes in a dramatic fashion. "If that poor girl is severely damaged, I will castrate you."_

 _Marco took a step back and looked at Haruta, Rakuya, and Namur for support. All of them nodded in agreement much to his horror. Teach laughed at the sight._

 _"You guys are something else. I wish I got this much sympathy when that sea king almost eat me." he laughed._

 _Thatch shrugged "You're not as cute as she is Teach."_

 _The door opened and everyone looked up. The doctor fixed his glasses as he looked out at the group. Thatch rushed over "Will she be okay?"_

 _The doctor cleared his throat and nodded. Everyone sighed in relief._

 _"Yes she will be okay. She's just going to need to take it easy on the upcoming months." he stated._

 _Marco looked confused along with the rest. "Months? Did she hurt herself that bad?"_

 _The doctor rubbed his chin "Well yea the fall to the ground was pretty nasty but luckily the baby wasn't at all effected by it surprisingly."_

 _Silence._

 _The doctor looked puzzled at the blank stares the others had. Marco had his eyes wide in shock "B-baby?"_

 _"Yea she's pregnant. I would say like a month or two along. It's still early."_

 _Izo spoke up "Haruta hand me your sword." Marco felt himself being slammed against the wall. Thatch looked furious. His face was red and his teeth clenched. "Idiot how could you! I would have never expected you to take advantage of a young girl."_

 _Marco was at a lost for words. He would never do something like that to Ione. Indeed she was a beautiful girl who would for sure get even more beautiful as she got older, but he had morals. Ione was like a little sister to him, hell she was a little sister to all of them. It would be breaking the rules if he was to ever do that. Pops would have his head._

 _Marco pushed Thatch away. His own ager getting the best of him. "How dare you accuse me of such things yoi! The doc said she was going on two and she's only been with us for one so how the hell would I have impregnated her."_

 _Thatch scratched his head. He did have a point. There was one thing he couldn't wrap his head around._

 _"Ione has sex?"_

 _Ione awoke from her bed._

 _The last thing she remembered was falling from the sky. Ione rubbed her head. Wait her powers. There was a glass of water on a nearby counter. She focused her energy on the object. It moved and vibrated against the counter until she got tired and gave up. Ione grabbed her chest to catch her breath. Normally that didn't happen unless she had to move something very big and she's was pretty good at moving large things at ease._

 _The door opened and Marco came walking in. He looked troubled but he still grinned when he saw that Ione was awake. He sat down at the edge of the bed and tapped her leg._

 _"How you feeling yoi?"_

 _Ione stretched to sooth out her joints. "I'm better. How long was I out for?"_

 _"About two hours. Sorry I didn't mean to kick you so hard." Ione giggled and shook her head. "Accidents happen. I know you wouldn't intentionally harm me. But I am concerned." she looked at her hands._

 _"My devil fruit powers don't seem to be working." she tried again to move the water. She struggled and almost passed out. Marco swiftly caught her in his arms._

 _"Hey little bit don't strain yourself too much." he lightly pulled her hair back. Ione leaned on to him, her body feeling weak "I don't understand." she whispered._

 _Marco remained silent. Ione looked at him. He looked troubled. "Marco is there something you aren't telling me?"_

 _"You've had sex before?"_

 _She made a choking sound and looked taken aback from the blunt question. Why would he even ask something like that? She couldn't get her words together "I-uh…. well… i-it's…"_

 _"Ione you're pregnant"_

 _…_

 _Ione laid in her bed. She was lucky enough to have her own room and shower curtesy of the fact she was the only female on the ship. Ione stared out the window, looking into the night sky. Her hand made it's way down to her stomach._

 _She didn't believe what Marco had said at first. She was too young for that right? She was only sixteen, there was no way. Yet her mind went back to that blissful and tragic night. There was no such protection involved between them. Just skin and skin._

 _She cried._

 _Not because she was having a baby. But because of the situation of bringing a child into this world of hers. Ever since she was young, she was subjected to certain types of violence that she couldn't bare to have her child go through. She was with good people now, but she was still a pirate with a bounty on her head. Her life will always be in danger, especially with Doflamingo roaming around._

 _She was going to protect this child with every fiber of her being. Her and Law's child._

 _A pang of sadness washed over her. Law wouldn't be here to see the birth let alone be there for it's early stages of life. It could be years until Law comes back. He would have missed out. Should she find him and tell him? It would ruin his plans and she did promise not to look for him until he came to her._

 _Her thoughts were disturbed when the door opened and Thatch came in. "Pops wants to see you." he smiled softly._

 _"Is he going to kick me out? I didn't know…"_

 _He chuckled "Pops wouldn't do that. Now come on girlie." he turned around and grabbed her hands to pull them over his shoulders so that he could pick her up._

 _"I can walk you know Thatch." she whined tightening her hold on his back._

 _"No can do, you need to stay off your feet for the time being." he turned his head towards her. "You did fall fifty feet."_

 _When she made it to Pop's room, he was siting on his bed. Tubes were sticking out of his nose and an IV was in his arm. His eyes sparkled as he looked at her. He started laughing much to her surprise._

 _"A bun in the oven eh?" he scratched his head. "Sit down Ione. Don't need you wearing yourself out."_

 _She found a chair and sat in it. She twiddled her thumbs "I'm sorry. I didn't know."_

 _"I didn't know you would do such an act." he laughed more at her red face._

 _He stared at her, thinking about what to say. Ione waited, her hands balled on her clothes. He must be thinking of way to kick her out right?_

 _"Tell me.." he started "Who's the father?" Ione bit her cheek. "I rather not say Pops. But do know it was all consensual. There is nothing but love between me and the father.." she looked up "he's on a mission to take down Doflamingo and I don't want to expose him in any way."_

 _Whitebeared rubbed his chin Marco did tell him about that she grew up with a young man. "Is this the same boy you was with before?" Ione nodded._

 _"You love this boy?"_

 _Ione smiled softly. Her eyes misting "Of course."_

 _Whitebeard returned the smile. "I guess that means I'm going to be a grandpa then."_

 _…_

 _As the oncoming months came, she never spent her day alone. She was surprised to know that most of the crew were happy and excited for the new bundle of joy to come. In her condition she was to stay on boarded the ship at all times unless they docked on a marine free land where she could walk around without worrying of conflict. She didn't like the fact she was to be cooped up on the ship, but it wasn't so bad. She's hardly ever bored. She enjoys hanging out with each of them. They all had their little quirks that she greatly enjoyed. Thatch made sure to make Ione extra when it came to food. She didn't eat so much in the beginning, but soon she found herself being a total glutton much to her embarrassment and their amusement. They even threw her a baby shower that made her emotional self cry in happiness._

 _She found out that her powers were probably faulty because of her pregnancy. It takes a lot of energy to use her devil fruit and so, her body's energy is now going to her child's. She remembered she got an earful from Izo when she got curious and tried to open her door from her bed. It didn't end to well. She remembered waking up to Izo's panicked face. Luckily she ended up on the bed and not the floor._

 _The little one was always active. It seemed to never want to rest much like it's father. It would calm down whenever she would rub her stomach and speak. She was sing or talk about her life with her mother, Kid, Law, and Corazon. It would go still and listen until she was too tired. Thankfully there was mercy shown and the child would be still for the night as she slept._

 _"Do you know what your having yoi?" Marco said as he folded his arms over his head and leaned back. Ione was seated on a long chair on the deck. It was the only thing she could sit on, better yet lay on, that was comfortable to her. Every time she was on her feet, her ankles would swell up to the size of hams. Oh the joys of motherhood._

 _Ione tapped on her stomach. Soon her stomach was shifting. Ione winced. "Ouch, sweetheart. Be gentle towards mama would you?" she smiled in thought "I think it's going to be a boy."_

 _Marco smiled and poked her bump making the bump, bump him back in the finger. "Well he has the attitude of a man, I tell you that." They both laughed. Ione covered her mouth to stifle a yawn. Marco stood up._

 _"Come on let's get ya in your room." Ione pouted and sat fully up. "But I can take a nap here."_

 _"No way, you'll burn in that sun." Marco helped her to her room. When she made it to the bed, she quickly laid down. As Marco turned to leave, he heard her faint voice._

 _"You are my sunshine, my only make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away"_

 _Marco closed the door._

 _Hungry, Marco made his way to the kitchen. Deciding to make a sandwich he pulled out the nessary ingredients. He snorted when he looked into the fridge to see a note._

 _Ione's food. No one else touch - Thatch_

 _Marco heard a grunt behind him. Teach was sitting on a barrel eating his usual cherry pies that he loved so dearly. "I swear she's treated like she's a nobel or something around here." He guzzled down his drink "You've all gone blind to her charms. How do you know we can trust her?"_

 _Marco raised his brow "She's been fine since she's got here Teach. She's been honest with us from the jump yoi."_

 _Teach shook his head and looked at the first commander "She still won't tell us the fathers name. What if she's working with someone to bring us down."_

 _Marco understood his reasoning. If he wasn't the one to have found her first, possibly he would have been suspicious. Yet when he met her she's was moments away from her own demise. Hell we made her become one of them even though she first insisted on being dropped off the next island._

 _Marco patted Teach's shoulder before he left the room "She's a good girl Teach. Lighten up."_

 _Ione tossed and turned in her restless slumber. In her dream she was reliving her past all over again. Her mother's bloody body on the floor. Her piercing eyes gazing at her own._

 _"Why didn't you save me?"_

 _Kid's tearful eyes crying out in agony._

 _"Why did you leave me?"_

 _Corazon's bullet ridden body laying in the snow. His smile gone._

 _"Why did you stay?"_

 _Law' laid on the ground motionless. His arm was missing. Doflamingo laughing as he shot him again and again._

 _"Why didn't you listen to me?"_

 _A little boy laid in her arms. His skin was tan, his hair white like hers. He opened his eyes, steel grey._

 _"Why did you let them do this to me mama?"_

 _"Nooooooooo!"_

 _Ione awoke with a start. Her eye wide looking in to the darkness of the room. Her heart was beating so fast, like it was going to hop out of her stomach any moment. Her stomach turned and she groaned when she felt a wetness pool between her legs._

 _"Ione!"_

 _Marco and Thatch bursted into her room. Both men looked around to see any danger that would cause her any harm. Ione cradled her stomach and looked the men wearily. Her hands were shaking._

 _"I think it's time."_

 _Ione shook on the bed as everyone was running around her. The nurses were quickly assisting the head doctor as he got his table ready. Sharp objects glinted from the pan making Ione feel frightened and scared. Ione started gasping for breath._

 _"I c-can't breathe" she gasped._

 _Izo smoothed her hair back. He started inhaling and exhaling in order to get Ione to mimic him._

 _"Do like i'm doing hun. Just breathe slowly." he cooed._

 _"I'm going to need everyone to get out. There's too many people here." the doctor ordered._

 _"No way! Ione needs our support." Thatch countered. He was slightly shaking holding the glass of water for her if she needed it. Marco took the glass from him "You're more scared than Ione is and she's the one giving birth. I'll stay the rest of you can leave."_

 _Thatch was going to argue but Izo quickly lead him away "Come on Thatch, your only gonna faint when you see the actual birth" he snickered._

 _Ione clenched Marco's hand as the pain started to intensify. "This hurts a lot."_

 _"Curse of being a woman I guess"_

 _Ione gave him the side eye and shrieked in pain from the sudden contraction "Please don't joke right now Marco." she pleaded._

 _Seeing how scared she actually was, Marco cleared all his sarcasm and straightened up. "I'm here if you need me. If that's not enough then pretend that I am_ ** _him._** _"_

 _Ione smiled weakly. Her tired hands clenching his._

 _"Okay Ione I think were almost there." the doctor said. He positioned himself between her legs and rested his hand on her knee. "Imma need you to push as hard as you can during the next contraction."_

 _Ione nodded and got ready. The pain hit and she screamed, yet did what the doctor said. She pushed for five seconds before falling back on the bed._

 _"That's good. Keep it up!"_

 _Keep it she did. For almost an hour she pushed. Her energy was zapped away and her body felt raw and heavy. Her throat hurt from all the screaming and her eyes tired from the tears. She felt a pressure in her lower region._

 _"I see the head!"_

 _Marco massaged her shoulder "You got this"_

 _Ione closed eyes. She envisioned Law standing besides her. His smirk replaced with a warm smile as he held her hand._

 _A scream echoed throughout the ship before another cry followed. It was all a blur. Ione only remembered pain then feeling pressure leaving. A weight was placed on her stomach. Her fingertips carefully touched the crying creature. It was slimy but soft underneath._

 _Marco whistled "You were right. It is a boy." he chuckled._

 _Ione didn't hear him. Her mind was only focused on the crying infant in her arms. Her son. His face scrunched from being torn away from his cozy room. His little arms were flailing as the nurse wiped him down. Ione softly stroked his cheek. The boy instantly grabbed her finger._

 _The doctor leaned in to view the child "He has very good reflexes" he said amazed._

 _The boy was still on his never ending wailing. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ione found her voice. "Hey sweetheart."_

 _Marco was astonished when the child's cries died down. His flailing stopping as he turned his head to the source of her voice. Ione scoop him up in her arms. "Hey baby. I'm your mama."_

 _Slowly he opened his eyes. They were a steel grey and inquisitive as he looked around before settling his eyes on Ione. Ione choked back a sob from the love that welled up inside her. At this moment Ione felt she finally knew what she was destined to be._

 _Marco ran his finger over the boy's silver hair. The boy quickly looked him. Marco inwardly smirked. This child is really something. "What are you going to name him?"_

 _Ione thought about it. Until she was to reunited with Law, the child will be taking her name but, she wanted to give something that belonged to Law too. Trafalgar D Water Law. Water Law. Water?_

 _Ione furrowed her brows before a smile spread on her face. She looked down lovingly at the curious boy. She had to suppress a laugh from what she was about to say, but hey it was close to Law._

 _"Paradise D Watz"_

* * *

 **End of that Chapter**

 **I know you guys are thinking like "Why Watz?" Well I know everyone was expecting the boy to be named Corazon or Rosinante, but I have a reason that I cannot say yet. I like the idea of Ione being a mother, she always seemed like a mother type so why not make it happen.**

 **Don't we just love Marco and Thatch being all protective and what not haha**

 **In the next chapter we'll see what really happened to Watz. Speaking of Watz, not even being born for five minutes and he's already that intelligent! I expect nothing less from a child of Law and Ione.**

 **Juti: You'll have to see in the next chapter ;)**

 **Apple Bloom: Law is the pappi!**

 **Nana: Law is Ione's heart, she would never cheat on her bae lol. Poor Law not being able to see that birth of his child though :( What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?**

 **iotakuo: God answered your prayers cause Law is the pappi! It's funny cause Watz is like a little Law lmao. For Ace, he will come later. Don't forget Ione is 16/17 in this so Ace would be 13/14 so he didn't leave yet to become a pirate just yet. Yes she has Kenbunshoku Haki!**

 **AgentChan: I hope your internet is back in action!**

 **Erina: No comment ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter! I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!

"Aweee let me see him!" Thatch gushed as he went to take a look at the sleeping baby. Ione giggled at Thatch's many awe struck faces. She just got done feeding Watz and he soon dozed off. She has yet to put him down and so far doesn't plan to. Every time she looked at him, she felt like she was standing on top of the moon looking at the stars around her.

Izo palmed Thatch's face away so that he could also get a look. "your big hair is in the way!"

Thatch fell to the ground and was soon trampled over the other division commanders as they tried to get a closer look. They all awed at the boy. It is the first of a baby being born the Moby Dick. A baby was a breath of fresh air. Being pirates there was always the act of violence and chaos from opposing forces. Pirates were suppose to be heartless, savages, and ruthless. But here the Whitebeard pirates are fawning over a baby.

Heavy footsteps creaked against the wooden floor. Whitebeard emerged looking prideful at the scene. The commanders parted as he made his way closer.

"May I hold him?"

Ione tightened her hold for a second contemplating, her mother hen instincts kicking in. Slowly she lifted her child to the captains big arms. Watz could easily fit into one of his hands. Ione never took her eyes off yet, she wore a smile when she saw Witebeard cradle the baby. He had a warm look in his eyes as he rubbed his soft baby hair. Watz fidgeted in his arms, having sensed the change in hold. Whitebeard tenderly brushed his finger over the boy's head. Watz awoke and his eyes darted around. He looked like he was about to cry until Whitebeard started to laugh. Watz's eyes widen as he looked in wonder at the strange noise that went with the heavy vibration.

"Grahahaha already a mama's boy eh?" Watz eyes were fixated on the laughing man.

"As he should be Pops!" Marco said.

Ione serenely observed the sight in front of her. Everyone was laughing as Watz he tried to touch Pops mustache. Before, the idea of motherhood frightened her quite terribly. Sure she's taken of people before but this little guy solely relied on her. It's her responsibility to teach him the ways this world worked and to shape him into a good person. Single mothers do it all the time, but seeing him before her, she would fulfill his needs as much as she could.

She absently played with the black and white beaded bracelet. She will make Law when he meets his son.

Whitebeard noticed Ione sniffling as she rubbed her eyes. "You alright child?" She nodded her head and smiled "Yea it's just these hormones acting up. Don't worry these are happy tears. I'm so happy"

"Alright men, lets let the girl rest." He gave Watz a kiss on the head before returning him to his mother.

Thatch holding a snail in his hand quickly took a picture of the young family.

…

Loris flipped through the pictures. Her captain smiling in each picture, her son also mirroring the same action. Her captain had that hopeful glint in her eyes, something that she has since lost. There were also pictures of them with the Whitebread crew. In one a toddler Watz was sitting on the Yonko's lap as he read a book. In another it looked like Watz was flying on top of a bluish looking bird. In the last picture it showed some of the crew smiling around Ione holding Watz as he grinned at huge birthday cake. The banner in the background read 'Happy 3rd Birthday'. Loris noticed that there was a slight burn around the edge of the picture.

Loris was almost scared to ask. "What happened?"

Ione took the photo from her and looked at it blankly. The memories of that day never did leave her.

…

Ione dodged all the incoming attacks that were coming her way. She ducked as a sword swung above her head and turned to avoid a hail of bullets. This was nothing new to her but it wasn't the right time to be dealing with this. Watz birthday was tomorrow and she still need to plan and now that got delayed because three navy ships felt like attacking the ship.

Ione held out her arm, forcing some of the men to go overboard. "Quit cheating yoi!" Marco hollered as he kicked some off off a pillar.

"I'm not in this game Marco" she took away all the weapons that the soldiers had on her side. "I have other things that I need to do besides trying to get as many bodies as I can."

"Your no fun" Thatch laughed as he sword battled. "That's twelve… hay watch the hair!"

Ione shook her head at their antics as she flew to the rear of the ship. Walking in to the room she instantly felt arms wrap around her legs. She stares amusing as the silver haired child looked up at her. His grey eyes bright and open. Ione gushed and went down to engulf him in a hug. He was just so cute!

"Fighting still?" he asked pointing towards the door.

Ione nodded as she carried him to her room. It made her tear up inside thinking about him turning three tomorrow. He's grown so much. He's very smart for someone his age. He soaks up information like a sponge. Also Ione was grateful for his patient and caring nature that he had. Very much mama's and the crews little helper. There was no such thing as the terrible toddler years for him.

"It should be over soon"

Watz tapped his chest "Wanna fight too mama" Of course he wanted to join in on the up on a pirate ship gave him plenty of access to the perks and glamour of being a pirate. It didn't help that Pops, Marco, and the rest of the crew would fill his head with stories of their many adventures and conquests. Hell, she should be the last to talk since she's been a pirate since she was a child.

"Why do you wanna fight Watz?" she sat him down on the bed as she went to grab his night clothes.

"Wanna be like you!" he squealed as she tickled his side. She swiftly changed him into his pjs. "Mama fights to protect you and the crew. Mama doesn't really like to fight." She tucked him in the bed and got in next to him.

Watz yawned "Wanna protect you too." Ione lovingly kissed his forehead and stroked his head. "Of course you will honey. Now" she grinned "make sure you get some shut eye. You have a big day tomorrow."

Watz's tired eyes lit up. "Birthday! I know what I'm gonna wish for."

"What's that?" Ione inquired.

"To see daddy!"

Ione smiled tightly. She made sure to tell Watz stories about his father, everything from his ambition to become a doctor like his parents to his favorite hat that he never went without. She almost regretted telling him about Law's dislike of bread. It was a pain for her to try to get Watz to eat it when he decided that he too didn't like the food. Thankfully it didn't last long.

All the time Watz would ask where his father was and she would just tell him that's he's own a long mission and that he would be back soon. It tore her up inside when he would ask if it was the day and how disappointed he would be when she told him no.

"That's a great wish." she whispered.

"You miss daddy?" Ione smiled "I do"

She went to turn off the side lamp. "Okay hun, gets some sleep. I love you."

Watz yawned and snuggled into his pillow. "Love you too mama." Ione kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

As she walked down the hall she heard someone shouting her name.

"Hey Ione!" she turned and saw the heavy Teach running to catch up to her. He took a moment to catch his breath before he spoke. "Hey have you found what you wanted to do for the boys birthday?"

Ione looked over the sweaty man. Out of all the crew she wasn't the closest to him but, him and her would converse on occasion. Still there was always something about him that made her unease.

"Not yet." she pouted "I don't want to spend it on the ship. I know he's tired of always being stuck here, but I don't know where to even go."

She followed Whitebeard's command of keeping Watz out of public eye. It would be risky if anyone found out about the boy with the Whitebeard crew. Ione's worst fears was of Doflamingo finding out. The man was crazy and who know what sort of scheme he would do. The only times Watz ever left the ship was when the landed on a navy free island yet, with these couple of months all they seemed to have been doing is running into marines.

"Well hear this. We're heading to Zoo island, where they have the world's largest area's zoo. You think he would like that?"

Ione squealed loudly before flinging herself to him. "That will be great! He would defiantly love that!"

Teach's hand moved downward from her back. Ione quickly released him and stepped back. Awkwardly laughing, she thanked him again. "Thanks again. Umm do you know where Marco would be?"

"I think he's in the den"

Ione sped walked down the hallway, trying to shake off Teach's lingering stare.

Marco was laying down reading a newspaper. His gaze was intense as he read the article. Ione's smile quickly dropped as he saw the sour look on his face.

"What's wrong Marco?" she asked worriedly.

Marco sighed. "It's not good news yoi. Look." he handed her the paper. Her eyes grew big as she caught sight of the bold text. 'DOFLAMINGO NAMED THE NEW WARLORD' That slimy prick. With this new title he's pretty much untouchable.

"He still wont be able to touch you Ione. You forget Pops is a Yonko with an army of a thousand men, plus one woman and kid." he said lightly. He was right. Even with this title, Doflamingo still didn't have enough power to take on Whitebeard. She and Watz were still safe.

"Teach told me about the zoo tomorrow."

"You think he's gonna love it?" he asked "I wanted to take Watz riding on the Yaguras."

"Oooh he'll like that." she suddenly covered her mouth. "Wait I'm not spoiling him too much am I?"

Marco laughed seeing Ione's distraught face. "It's his birthday. He's allowed to be spoil as much as he wants."

Ione sighed in relief, feeling slightly embarrassed by her little panic moment. Looking down at the paper in her hand. An image caught her eye. Looking closer her breath caught in her throat.

Marco cracked an eye open "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Ione shook her head before yawning. "I think I'll just retire for the night. I'm very tired." she turned to leave.

"Can I get that paper back yoi? I haven't finish reading it yet."

Her grip tightened on the paper. She turned around, her smile was tight as she handed him the paper. "Could you put it down on the table when your done? I wanna read it later."

"Sure" he watched her leave. Marco scanned the paper. He was curious to find out what made Ione look as if she saw a ghost. There wasn't that much on the paper until he found a small article about some sort of up and coming pirate.

"Trafalgar Law" he read the name. It said that he was some sort of sadistic doctor that turned pirate. He was known to have supposedly experimented on people. He called his crew the Heart Pirates. Marco chuckled. he heard worse names. Trafalgar's bounty was at 50,000 beli. Marco glanced at the picture of the said man. He wore a fuzzy polka dotted hat. He was lean but, something said not to mess with this guy as a sinister smirk was etched on his face. Marco halted when he got to his eyes. They looked sadistic and cruel, yet held a lot of intelligence. That wasn't what made Marco drop his mouth. Trafalgar's eyes was a steely grey. Something that he has seen many times.

When they got to the island the next day, Watz couldn't eat his breakfast fast enough. He pulled his mother along as he tried to catch everything he saw.

"Watz please don't rush. We have the whole day" she laughed.

"Look at the red monkeys mama!" he said excitingly looking into a cage full of rather large creatures. They were gnawing on chewed up bones.

"I think they are carnivores"

"Carnivores?"

"They eat other animals kid." Thatch came walking over with Marco and some of the rest of the crew. Even Whitebeard was walking around, wanting to enjoy this special time with his family. They all saw the different creatures that were presented on Zoo Island. Watz got to race some of the men on the long neck horses. Thatch and Namur took Watz underwater swimming with the dog fish. Marco took him to get a closer look at the different birds in the high trees. Watz favorite animal had to be the willy bears which he got to touch and play with the cubs.

As the day went along, Ione and Whitebeard snuck off to decorate the one of the festival halls they had let them use for Watz's birthday. Ione sweat dropped at all the various gifts that were wrapped up in a large corner of the building. There was a thousand.

"He's so spoiled." she sighed in defeat sorting out the gifts. Some of the men and workers were setting up the tables of food. Whitebeard sat on a chair watching Ione sort out the presents.

"Can't you believe he's three? Pretty soon he's gonna be a man going off on his own adventures."

"I don't even want to think about that. He barley even needs me anymore." she chuckled "I wish he would stay small forever."

"A selfish wish child. " he laughed.

As she almost finished with the gifts, she came across a card with no name on it. It wasn't even in an envelope. On the front it had roses on it. She opened it to look inside. It simply said, "Can't wait to meet you. Happy Birthday." Ione looked around. She felt unease but there wasn't anyone that looked out the ordinary that would cause an alarm. Wait. Could it be?

Last night when she saw his face for the first time three years, all these emotions came in waves. He was a freaking pirate with his own crew. No doubt he knows where she is and who's she with but, still he hasn't came for her. Doesn't he know that with the Whitebeard crew that he could easily destroy Doflamingo. So why isn't he coming after her?

No. She closed the card. This couldn't be from him.

Some time later, Watz finally came back from his animal adventure. Thatch and Marco looked tired but, Watz was buzzing with energy. They all sat and ate before they went to sing to Watz.

"Open my presents now?" he asked enthusiastically. "Go ahead honey."

He dove into the sea of presents and began to rip all of them open. "Wow this cool! Awesome! What this?— oh I like it!"

Ione watched as her son gushed at his presents. She pulled out a box from under her seat. "Don't forget to open up my gift too" she gave him the box to open. He pulled out a black and white stone necklace. Watz inspected the jewelry. "Like yours mama." pointing towards her own bracelet. "You like it?"

Watz nodded happily. "Pretty!" She put the necklace around his neck, marveling at the warm feeling she got.

There was suddenly a scream heard from outside, then pandemonium erupted as there was more screams.

Marco stood up "What the hell is going on?"

A woman came in. she had bite marks on her arms and blood running from it. "They're loose!" she cried in hysterics. Ione rushed to wrap her arms to stop the bleeding. "The red monkeys are attacking everyone!"

"Shit" Thatch cursed. Whitebeard stood up with his staff in hand. "All right men. You know the drill. This will only take a second." he ordered them.

"Mama?" Watz asked.

Ione sat the woman down in a chair and rushed over to him. "We have to put the monkeys back in their cages okay. It'll only take a second okay." she kissed him on the forehead. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

"I help too?"

Ione smiled "Next time honey"

Ione ran outside as she saw the men fighting with the vicious animal. There look to be about thirty that were loose. Ione pushed out back as she saw one of them jumping at a bystander.

"Izo! Get the cage ready!" Using her powers she pulled the monkeys into the direction of the cage.

Whitebeard used his staff to swipe away the rest of them. "Is that all?"

"I got one yoi!" Marco in this phoenix form carried an unconscious monkey to the cages.

Ione swiped the seat from her brow. It still winded her out once in while when she used her devil fruit but it's gotten better than before.

"Nice job Ione!" Izo said "You should have let Watz join in the fun!"

She rolled her eyes "Your ideas of fun worry me deeply."

A loud explosion suddenly erupted alerting the crew. Everyone looked and saw smoke coming from down the block. "Did we miss one?" Marco said. They all ran to where they saw the smoke. As they got closer they halted as the festival building was blazing up in a ball of flames. Marco turned quickly to Ione. Her body was frozen to the ground and a look of horror was upon her face. Marco quickly moved to stop Ione from going into the building.

"LET GO OF ME! MY SON IS IN THERE. WATZ!" she yelled. Marco felt himself moving as Ione inched toward the burning building. "Someone help me stop her!" he yelled holding on to her. A shield of people barricade around her to stop her. Others tried to put the fire out by getting water. Whitebeard twirled his staff to make a fan.

With the men still holding her back she still didn't stop. Her worst fears were coming true in front of her eyes. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO HELP MY BABY!" no one was listening to her please as they tried to keep the mother back.

Ione starting to feel like she couldn't breathe. "LET GOOOOO!"

Suddenly the hands dropped from her as the men began falling down one by one. Marco stumbled back suddenly feeling light headed. "What the hell?" Everyone began falling one by one.

He watched as Ione ran to the building. As she got closer, she fell down as Whitebeard's staff hit her over her head, knocking her out. He too looked faint as he sat down for a moment.

"Marco go check to see if he's in there." he whispered. His voice was emotionless and still as he looked at the unconscious girl.

Marco went in what was left of the burnt out carcass of the building. He scanned around the remains of the gifts and didn't see anything until he saw something glistening in the rubble. Picking it up, his face fell as he looked at the black and white necklace that had blood on it.

Why did this have to happen?

Juti: Sorry ;(

Apple Bloom: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the wait!

Cleokitty20: I tried to incorporate as much of Marco and Thatch as I could. I like Mama Ione too!

iotakuo: Watz is soooooo cuteeeeee. Think baby Law but more happy lol.

AgentChan: Teach is a creep and he will be an antagonist in the chapters farther down the road. Also sorry for the emotional chapter hehe

nana: I already know your freaking out about this chapter. I had to put some drama in this as you know hehe

Erina: Thank you for the compliment! And yea I'm trying to develop more of her flaws and insecurities to make Ione more of a in depth character because, she would be very boring with she everything was going right for her lol.

Katherine: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'm happy you love the story! :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next chapter! It's a bit shorter than usual, but its just to get started on the next chapter. I don't own any of One Piece or it's characters in this story except for my original characters. Enjoy!**

 _Livy stared out into the dark sea. It was a calm night, yet there was a slight chill in the air. The cold never bothered her. With her unique hybrid, she didn't get easily cold as an average human. But for this night, her hairs were standing up. An unexpected chill ran down her spine. She turned and saw Boris coming to stand next to her. His own dark eyes searching out. Livy leaned into him, getting closers as he put his large arm around her. "Something bad is going to happen Bori."_

 _Loris shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was never good at showing comfort in the traditional loving way. It was foreign to her. Her captain sat there with dried up tears. She has done her crying a long time ago. Loris then understood that she was there not for comfort but to just listen. To be her confidant. To act like a diary or journal of some sorts._

 _Despite her hard exterior, it never stopped Ione from trying to include her in on some of her secrets. Loris was the last to join the Paradise crew, yet she was positioned to being second in command. It baffled Loris as to why._

 _She was hot headed, brash, and unapologetically blood thirsty when it comes to fighting._

 _Most importantly she didn't know who she was._

 _Four years ago, she only remembered waking up with a collar around her neck. The men activated collar when she tried to escape. To their horror the blast didn't kill her. Her desecrated and charred skin started to heal instantly saved for the puzzled scars on her face. That for some reason never healed._

 _The only skill Loris remembered was fighting. More like her killing skills if you want to be correct. How easy it was to break people's neck. To dismember them. How little their screams affected her. In fact she enjoyed it and that disgusted her. Her violent ways was how she met Ione._

 _During a stop on an island, a man mistook her for a common prostitute and tried to have his way with her. It didn't last long for him. The guy ended up having body split in half. The ally was colored in red, including herself. When she went to leave, Ione was standing at the end of the alleyway. Her face didn't show horror or fright._

 _"I just wanted to make sure you was alright." she only said._

 _No one has ever showed Loris any care for her wellbeing. Ione had offered her a place to bathe and food to eat. Loris then met Livy Ronica and Boris. That same day she joined her new home and got her new name. Livy came up with it, simply saying that she reminded her of Boris. It was probably the way they 'handled' their enemies that made them similar. Loris didn't care and gladly took the name._

 _It's nice to have a name._

 _Though her past was blank she would have these contorting nightmares. She wouldn't remember what happened but, they defiantly shook her up. It was frightening to the point where she would go without sleep for days on in. Her awakened state wouldn't last and she soon found herself drowning into the darkness. But before she could sink further into the black hole, she would resurface into a calm peaceful slumber._

 _She later learned it's was Livy. The girls devil fruit ability made her more in tune to the emotions around her. This made Loris weary of her at first, but the girl never misused her power. All the girl wanted to do was make everyone happy around her. She hated negative emotions. Livy never told the others about her nightmares. She would just cheerfully say good morning to Loris and go off on her daily routine. Loris was forever grateful to her crew. She got along with everyone including the perverted Ronica._

 _Loris snapped out of her thoughts as Ione stretched and stood up. Yawning, she said "It's getting late. Thanks for listening, goodnight."_

 _She turned to leave. Loris grabbed her hand._

 _"Umm…"_

 _Loris opened her mouth then closed it. She looked around nervously, not meeting Ione's face. "Loris what-"_

 _Ione was suddenly pulled into a quick embrace. She was startled at first, never expecting her second in command to do something so… affectionate?_

 _Before she could return the hug, Loris pulled away. Her face was slightly pink. "Sorry about your son."_

 _Ione didn't say anything before she smiled and left the room._

 _…._

 _Law lightly groaned in frustration as he looked through the scattered papers on his desk. His body was tired. Again he reviewed the ever large stack of papers that he's probably seen lose to thirty times. Still he couldn't find nothing that could give him the answer her was looking for. The various articles didn't hold a clue. Perhaps it was another dead end._

 _Law rubbed his eyes._

 _He should have pressed more when he had the chance, but Ione was already in a fragile state. One thing he knows for sure is that she lied to him. Since they were kids, Law could always tell when she wasn't telling the full truth. She could never look someone in the eye when she lied. She's almost worst than Bepo._

 _He felt a headache coming on._

 _Her friend._

 _Was her friend just a friend, or…_

 _Law felt his blood run cold. But did he really expect her to wait for him? He would be a hypocrite. If she lied he had no right to judge when he had lied too._

 _…_

 _Being the first one to wake up, Ione started to make breakfast for everybody. It felt good to speak to someone about her shame. Her Watz was gone. She failed him and it was her burden to carry. But after seeing Law, she felt the weight of the pain starting to crush her. How could he still love her not knowing she let their son die?_

 _She was thankful for Loris lending her ears to her misfortune. Perhaps it was because she felt a connection to her. Loris has a forgotten past that she wants to remember and Ione has a past she never wants to remember._

 _Ione laughed bitterly. Maybe her people were right. She was born of sin and she will forever be punished for being in this world._

 _She jumped when she felt someone hug her from behind. Instantly she felt calm._

 _"Good morning Ione!" Livy muffled in her back. She took a step back and smiled. "Do you feel better now?"_

 _"Yes I do. Thank you, but you know it's okay to be sad sometimes. It's only human."_

 _"But i'm only half." Ione gave her some plates._

 _"That you are now get the table set please."_

 _As Ione finished making the food, Boris and Loris both came in and sat down. Boris grabbed some coffee and Loris grabbed some orange juice. Ione looked around. "Where's Ronica?" she asked._

 _Boris pointed to the hallway and moved his mouth. Ione scratched her head. "Why would she be in there?" she frown. She excused herself and quickly walked to her room. Inside she heard Ronica's high pitched laughter and what sounded like an angry low male's voice._

 _Ione closed her eyes and inhaled. Knowing Ronica, it can be a very weird situation and she hopes it isn't what she think it is, especially in her room._

 _Opening the door, she was met with the sight of Ronica lounging on her bed with the Den Den Mushi in her hand._

 _Ronica licked her lips "So does the carpet match the drapes Kiddy dear?"_

 _"Bitch! Get my fucking sister on the phone right now!"_

 _Ronica tisked "That's no way to talk to your sister's subordinates" she teased in a baby voice. Ione could see the snail starting to steam red. She quickly snatched it away from her._

 _"Thank you for letting me know I have a call Ronica." she said potently. Ronica pouted looking away from her sternful gaze. "Okay I know when I'm not wanted anymore." she said as she sauteed out the room._

 _"Kid hey. Missed me already?" Ione said giggling. It's always amused her to tease him. "Shut up. Where are you?" he demanded._

 _"Heading to the new world. Aren't you?" she retorted. Ione noted that he sounded pretty ansy about something._

 _"We had to make a quick stop, but yea we're heading out soon. The quicker the better with all of the marine scum going to be at the execution. This will be a breeze." he laughed. "What execution?" she frowned/_

 _She had no known knowledge of any executions that was to be happening. It must be someone big if all the world navy was to be at the event._

 _"Where the hell have you been sis. It's fucking Fire Fist Ace."_

We get to see the relationship between Ace and Ione Next chapter!

 **iotakuo: interesting theory ;)**

 **Apple Bloom: Thank you, Hope you liked this chapter**

 **Katherine: We'll see Ione leave the Whitebeard crew next chapter, but it'll be for a slightly different reason.**

 **TheAlleyKat: I'm sorry, but it must happen lol**

 **AgentChan: Thanks for the love!**

 **nana: Thinking far ahead as usual nana lmao**

 **Cleokitty20: As of now Watz is dead :(**


End file.
